Because you're above everything
by Kaelyan
Summary: Ça n'aurait rien dû changer. Il y avait eu Ebony, Proxima et Cull, puis Corvus. Tout était resté identique. Mais il y avait eu Gamora. Et tout avait été bouleversé [Collectif NONAME - Challenge de Mai 2018]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.  
Rating : M  
Genre : family / tragedy / hurt/comfort  
Personnages : Thanos - Gamora (Ebony Maw - Proxima Midnight - Cull Obsidian - Corvus Glaive - Nebula)

* * *

 _ **Bonjour !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Me voici avec le prologue d'une fiction à 10 chapitres + prologue et épilogue, écrite dans le cadre du challenge du mois de mai du Collectif Noname, sur les thèmes codépendance et cicatrices.**_

 _ **Tout d'abord :**_

 _ **Défi de l'auteur pour cicatrices**_ _ **:**_ _"À quel personnage immoral vous êtes-vous déjà attaché(e) malgré-vous, et pour quelle raison?"_

 ** _Ma réponse n'est sûrement pas des plus originales, mais oui, c'est Hannibal LECTER... La Fangirl en moi est tombée complètement amoureuse de lui, j'avais 8 ans et demi. Depuis toujours, l'émotion la plus importante qu'il a éveillée en moi a toujours été la compassion, cette envie viscérale de le serrer dans mes bras et de le cacher aux yeux du monde... La raison ? Tout le monde mérite d'être aimé. Tout le monde. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tout le monde le sait, moi la première. Mais on est tous humains, même les pires enflures que la terre ait portée, et peut-être que si tout le monde était aimé, sans raison, et malgré le mal en chacun, peut-être que ce putain de monde tournerait mieux. Dieu merci, on ne s'en rend pas forcément compte, mais autour de nous, il y a plein de gens qui sont ainsi. Il faut juste les remarquer et faire attention à eux comme ils font attention à nous. Vive la bienveillance !_**

 _ **Défi de l'auteur pour codépendance**_ _ **:**_ _"Avez vous une fanfic "codépendance" préférée, et si oui, pourquoi celle-là ? Si non, que pensez-vous du concept de codépendance ?"_

 ** _Oh oui._ _«_ _Hurt me, I'll still save you », de Lanae's World. Je pourrais vous donner une liste longue comme le bras de raisons. Mais je vais me contenter de la plus importante. Son texte est réaliste. Parce que la codépendance c'est dangereux, et que ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe dans une fiction que ça ne peut pas réellement exister._**

* * *

 ** _ **En** suite, je veux vraiment remercier Nanthana14 pour avoir été une beta qui, au delà-de faire son taf, m'a fait piquer des fou-rires d'anthologie. Merci beaucoup ma co-p !_**

 ** _Et puis je veux aussi te remercier, Lana. Tu m'as conseillé, poussée, ramenée sur ma ligne directrice, trouvé comment la classer, trouvé les raisons de certaines actions, trouvé le titre... Sans toi, je n'aurais pas forcément fini l'histoire... Des fois je me dis que tu as plus bossé dessus que moi... En tout cas, merci pour tout, également ce que je n'ai pas listé ici. Tu sais combien ça compte pour moi._**

* * *

 ** _J'ai classé l'histoire en crossover Gardiens / Avengers parce que... je ne savais pas trop où la mettre. Ça ne va parler que de Thanos et Gamora, mais les conséquences de leurs actions se répercutent dans pas mal d'endroit, n'est-ce pas ?_**

 ** _Je vais publier toutes les semaines le mardi, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles. Si un chapitre n'est pas posté, il sera pour le mardi suivant. Le prologue étant ce qu'il est, il fait moins de mille mots, mais les chapitres font plus ou moins 4500 mots._**

* * *

 ** _Vous avez toutes les infos, il ne me reste qu'à vous laisser démarrer cette histoire._**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le capitaine du vaisseau Sanctuary se lève de son fauteuil. « Maw, fait préparer une navette pour moi, fils. »

Des épaules qui se figent. « Oui, Père. »

o.o.o.o.o

Au moment du départ, une légère hésitation. « Serez-vous de retour pour la prochaine planète ? »

Un vague haussement d'épaule, sans se sentir concerné. « Non. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour accomplir notre mission, n'est-ce pas ? Ou préfères-tu que je demande à Corvus de mener mes troupes ? »

Un sourire à la fois crispé et suffisant. « Je le ferai, Père. Soyez-en assuré. »

Un rire dénué de sentiments. « Je n'en doute pas un instant, fils. »

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le Titan fou atterrit sur sa lune natale la journée suivante. Il descendit de la navette et s'immobilisa, ne voyant pas réellement ce qui l'entourait. Il essaya de se rappeler, comme à chaque fois. Mais ses souvenirs étaient de plus en plus flous. Il n'était plus certain de la couleur de tel bâtiment, ou s'il y avait une route qui partait vers le nord à tel croisement.

Il finit par abandonner sa rêverie éveillée et s'avança lentement, fixant sans les voir ses pieds soulever des nuages de poussière sur le sol désertique. Cela faisait des siècles, et pourtant il ne comprenait toujours pas comment les siens avaient pu laisser _ça_ se produire. Il avait proposé une solution tellement moins douloureuse, pourtant.

Un craquement sous sa botte lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il balaya du côté de sa chaussure les restes de squelette sur lesquels il venait de marcher en retenant un soupir, regardant ce qui avait dû être une bête de somme à une époque lointaine.

Il reprit sa déambulation, se désintéressant de la question à laquelle il n'aurait de toute façon jamais de réponse. Les choses ne changeraient pas, le passé ne serait pas modifié. Sa terre natale, celle dont il avait été exilé des siècles durant, avant d'y être enfermé autant de temps, n'existait plus que dans son esprit. Et même là, les souvenirs de sa lune s'effilochaient comme la vie l'avait fait. Les paysages luxuriants s'étaient transformés en terres arides. Les points d'eau s'étaient asséchés. Les siens avaient causé leur propre extinction, par pur égoïsme.

Il ne ressentait rien de particulier à la vue de tout ce... gâchis. Il avait tenté de les prévenir. Ils s'étaient condamnés eux-mêmes. À l'époque, il avait fait tout ce qui avait été en son pouvoir. Alors cela ne servait à rien de regretter, ou de pleurer ce qui avait été.

Et puis, ça lui avait donné la force de se lever et d'agir. Et il _avait_ agit.

À ce moment précis, encore, pendant que lui était là, il savait que Ebony était en train de sauver une planète. Il savait que des vies étaient en train d'être préservées. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Peut-être que son rôle n'était pas des plus agréable. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il ne se posait pas la question. Ne se la posait _plus_. Il avait accepté sa charge depuis des millénaires et il savait qu'elle durerait des millénaires encore. Tellement de vies à sauver. Tellement de vies _déjà_ sauvées.

Une routine désormais huilée à la perfection. Un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres.

C'était reposant.

o.o.o.o.o

Il ignorait que le destin avait décidé de bousculer cette éternité si bien rangée.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Un gémissement. « Mère ? »

Une inspiration faible. « Oui, mon enfant ? »

Une hésitation. « J'ai mal. »

Un tremblement. « Où, ma chérie ? »

Une petite main se posant sur son ventre. « Ici. »

Des yeux qui se ferment un instant. Une prière adressée au néant. _Pitié... un peu de nourriture pour mon enfant..._ « Je sais, ça fait mal. Mais ça va passer, je te le promets. »

Une autre hésitation. « J'ai faim. »

Une expiration douloureuse. « Je sais, ma chérie. Mais il n'y a plus de nourriture depuis hier. »

Une question et un regard plein d'espoir. « Quand ? »

Une promesse, sans savoir si elle pourra la tenir. « Lorsque ton père va revenir. »

Un hochement de tête faible. « D'accord, Mère. »

Des bras aimant qui tendent une outre d'eau croupie. Quelques gorgées pour tenter d'apaiser la brûlure.

Des larmes amères. « Rendors-toi, Gamora. Le temps passera plus vite. »

Des petits yeux remplis de confiance, avant qu'ils se ferment. « Oui, Mère. Réveille-moi quand Père sera là. »

Encore des larmes. Et la faim. Et la soif. Une autre prière. _Qu_ _'_ _avons-nous fait de mal ?_ Un soupir désabusé.

Pourquoi perdre du temps en prières ? Ça n'apporte rien que de l'usure mentale.

Non, plus de prières. Plutôt regarder sa petite fille dormir. Vérifier que son petit estomac vide se meut bien au rythme de sa respiration trop faible.

Et finalement, encore une prière.

 _Prenez ma vie. Mais sauvez-_ _la_ _. Je vous en conjure... sauvez-_ _la_ _._

o.o.o.o.o

Le père revint deux jours plus tard, avec la certitude que la moisson serait moins catastrophique cette année. Ils survivraient. La mère remercia les cieux entiers, et se mit à prier les Dieux comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

.


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.  
Rating : M  
Genre : family / tragedy / hurt/comfort  
Personnages : Thanos - Gamora (Ebony Maw - Proxima Midnight - Cull Obsidian - Corvus Glaive - Nebula)

* * *

 _ **Bonjour !**_

 _ **Voici le second chapitre de cette histoire, et la rencontre entre Thanos et Gamora.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le Sanctuary se mit en orbite autour de la planète Selonia.

Thanos commanda à ses troupes de se tenir prêtes. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait les accompagner. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait juste choisir leur prochaine cible. Ou se reposer un peu, éventuellement. Ou manger. Il avait faim, en y pensant... Peu importait.

Il n'avait pas envie.

Il connaissait le déroulement des événements par cœur. Envoyer les soldats. Tuer. Regrouper les indigènes. Écouter les monologues de Maw. Entendre les cris. Regarder les corps qui tombent. Remonter dans le vaisseau et continuer, inlassablement.

Il avait encore mal au crâne suite à leur précédente escale, quelques jours plus tôt. La planète était peuplée – surpeuplée – par des petites créatures qui poussaient des cris à très haute fréquence. Leurs oreilles n'étaient pas assez développées pour les avoir entendus mais les ondes avaient tout de même atteint leurs cerveaux. Celui du Titan avait particulièrement été touché. Il avait eu droit à une véritable migraine, comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis... depuis ses travaux de recherche dans les laboratoires de sa lune natale.

Il ne chercha même pas à aller plus loin dans sa réflexion – ça augmentait son mal de tête.

Ses enfants aimaient le voir sur le champ de bataille. Ils aimaient lorsqu'il étranglait quelques indigènes, ou les écrasait, ou brisait quelques nuques. Il ne le faisait pas trop souvent. Ça ne devait pas devenir une habitude. Non pas qu'il soit contre. En réalité, était-ce important ?

Mais il savait que ses enfants, en particulier Maw et Proxima aimaient le sang et tuaient pour le plaisir. Le Titan, lui, ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle. Il tuait parce qu'il devait le faire. Un point c'est tout. Et si donner du sang à ses enfants lui permettait de garder son autorité sur eux... Ils voulaient leur père avec eux. Soit. Il irait cette fois-ci. Encore.

o.o.o.o.o

Il se leva de son fauteuil de commandement et se dirigea tranquillement vers une des navettes en partance pour la planète. Il regarda le sol se rapprocher au fur et à mesure de leur descente. Il sentait l'excitation monter dans la cabine, Proxima qui trépignait légèrement, Maw qui souriait, le regard brûlant d'appeler la mort...

Le Titan sourit devant tant d'impatience.

Leur vaisseau atterrit aux abords d'un village parmi des milliers. Il savait qu'un peu partout sur la planète, d'autres navettes faisaient de même. Il laissa les soldats ravager les maisons, piller le peu de ressources qui restait à ces petits humanoïdes recouverts de poils de la tête aux pieds et les emporter sur les vaisseaux. Il fallait bien qu'ils mangent, après tout. Il avait des milliers de bouches à nourrir sur le Sanctuary.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient rassemblés les quelques indigènes qui n'étaient pas encore morts de faim ou sous les coups des soldats. Pendant ce temps, il s'était un peu promené dans les alentours du village. Il voulait être certain de ne pas manquer une technologie qui pourrait les avantager. Mais ce peuple était technologiquement très peu avancé. Ils vivaient dans des petites maisons de pierre, aux toits de chaume et cultivaient des baies et quelques légumes à même le sol.

« Laissez une majorité de mâles. Ils vivent de la terre. La constitution des femelles est trop faible pour supporter ce genre de travaux. Et tuez les enfants. Ils procréeront à nouveau lorsqu'ils auront assez de nourriture, » ordonna-t-il.

Les petits êtres ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il disait. Ils parlaient un dialecte propre à leur planète. Les soldats séparèrent les survivants en deux groupes aléatoires et mirent tous les enfants dans le même.

Puis Thanos fit un signe de tête à Maw, qui enchanta les oreilles des indigènes pour qu'ils le comprennent.

« Vous êtes ignorants, » commença son bras droit, sa voix claire s'élevant comme un chant par-dessus les cris de peur et d'agonie. « Vous n'êtes que des bêtes. Mais ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous mourrez de faim, de soif, parce que vous êtes trop nombreux. Vous êtes en train d'agoniser, mais n'êtes pas capables de faire le nécessaire. L'attachement que vous avez les uns pour les autres vous a condamné à sacrifier votre lieu de vie, votre belle planète, et à vous sacrifier mutuellement. Mais dans votre malheur, vous avez de la chance. Parce que le Grand Titan a décidé de vous apporter son aide bienveillante. »

Il s'arrêta et fit quelques pas, savourant l'espoir qu'il voyait naître dans le regard des natifs de la planète.

« Vous ne savez pas, et c'est pour cela que vous avez péché. Mais vous allez être pardonnés. Ayez confiance. Allez tous en paix, rencontrer votre créateur, » finit-il alors que les soldats abattaient un des deux groupes.

L'ouïe fine du Titan lui permit d'entendre Maw gémir de plaisir. Il retint une grimace de dégoût. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de... déplaisant avec son fils, dans sa manière d'appeler la mort sur les autres. Mais il était son enfant le plus puissant, magiquement parlant, alors il n'allait pas s'en priver.

De toute façon, ces gens étaient condamnés. Cela apportait de la douleur à certains, lui n'en éprouvait que de l'indifférence. Si d'autres en éprouvaient du plaisir... qui était-il pour l'empêcher ? Ce n'était pas son problème. Encore moins sa mission.

« Entendez-moi, et réjouissez-vous, » reprit Maw, en se promenant parmi les cadavres encore fumants. « Vous avez le privilège d'avoir été sauvés par le grand Titan. Vous pensez peut-être souffrir ? Non. C'est là votre salut. L'ordre universel tend vers l'équilibre, grâce à votre sacrifice. Souriez. Car, même dans la mort, vous voilà désormais les enfants de Thanos. »

Personne n'écouta le monologue, comme d'habitude. Certains tentèrent de les attaquer, dans leur désespoir, mais ils furent abattus. Thanos regarda autour de lui, et repéra une légère fumée, à l'horizon.

Il aurait pu remonter sur la Sanctuary. Mais maintenant qu'il était là...

« Passons au village suivant, » déclara le Titan d'une voix dénuée de tout sentiment.

Encore quelques heures plus tard, ils retournèrent sur leur vaisseau. Ils n'auraient de la nourriture que pour six ou sept jours. Cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir attaquer une planète plus développée, moins agonisante, dans les prochains jours.

Le Titan chassa la pensée de son esprit. Dans les prochains jours ou dans quelques siècles, quelle était la différence ?

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Père ? » l'appela Proxima, le sortant de ses pensées. « Avez-vous choisi notre nouvelle destination durant votre retraite ? » s'enquit-elle.

Le Titan esquissa un sourire. Sa retraite. Oui, elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Une retraite. Si tant est que prendre un petit vaisseau de transport et disparaître deux ou trois jours tous les trois mois environ soit appelé une retraite...

Il tapota sur l'écran de contrôle et une planète apparut en hologramme.

« Nom : Zen Whoberi. Galaxie : Voie Lactée. : Système Stellaire : Silicon. Bien noté, Père. Nous partons dès que nous avons fait le plein, » déclara sa fille.

« Parfait, » déclara-t-il en s'installant dans son fauteuil de commandement.

Il s'enfonça confortablement sur le siège, le menton reposant sur sa main et regarda ses enfants s'activer pour préparer le départ. Il voyait le monde à laquelle ils s'étaient amarrés – Zakel – pour remplir les réservoirs de carburant du Sanctuary. Les petits êtres courraient dans tous les sens. Ils avaient peur de se faire rayer de la carte par les autres planètes. Le Titan leur avait assuré que tant qu'ils n'étaient pas en surpopulation, il ne leur arriverait rien. La vérité, c'est qu'ils _étaient_ en surpopulation, mais qu'ils possédaient le carburant le moins cher de toutes les galaxies alentours, alors ils avaient décidé de les laisser vivre... jusqu'à ce qu'un concurrent baisse ses prix. En attendant, les petits êtres courraient, courraient...

C'était... distrayant. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait ça, non. Ça ne lui faisait rien. Plus rien ne l'émouvait, depuis des siècles... des dizaines de siècles, peut-être. Il ne ressentait rien. Pas de joie, pas de peine, pas de colère... il se demanda soudainement s'il pouvait encore ressentir la douleur. Il faudrait que quelqu'un le blesse pour ça. Et vu les mondes qu'ils visitaient... ce n'était pas près d'arriver.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire en coin de se frayer un chemin sur son visage.

Maw, qui passait devant lui, lui renvoya un sourire plein de promesses de mort, supposant que son Père pensait au massacre prochain de la planète Zen Whoberi. Il n'en était rien. Mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir à son fil, grand bien lui fasse de penser ainsi...

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il avançait parmi la foule, totalement hermétique à son environnement, les hommes qui agrippaient leurs femmes, les femmes qui agrippaient leurs marmailles, et tous ou presque qui geignaient et suppliaient.

Zen Whoberi était plus avancée que ce qu'il avait supposé. Ils n'avaient pas encore d'armes à feu, mais n'en étaient pas si loin, et ils vénéraient les Dieux d'Ásgard. Le Titan plissa légèrement les yeux. Ásgard... il faudrait qu'il vérifie leur démographie, d'ici quelques décennies...

Le hasard fit qu'une petite fille se retrouva seule, dans les quelques mètres de no-mans-land qui séparait ceux qui auraient la vie sauve de ceux qui seraient abattus. Cette petite fille... l'intrigua.

Tout le monde avait peur de lui. Tous. Sans exception. Même ceux qui ne savaient pas qui il était. Même ses _enfants_. Pas parce qu'il était imposant, ou parce que son regard était tellement vide de sentiments, ou à cause de quelque autre ânerie, non. Ils avaient peur parce qu'émanait de lui une aura de mort. Était-ce le sang sur ses mains ? Le temps qu'il avait passé avec Dame Mort ?

Personne ne restait indifférent. Tous fuyaient ou étaient attirés, selon qu'ils étaient bons ou mauvais. Thanos le savait. S'en servait. S'en moquait.

Les adultes malsains étaient attirés par ses ténèbres. Surtout ceux qui essayaient de se comporter comme s'ils étaient de bonnes personnes. Ils se tortillaient à ses pieds, quémandant ses bienfaits. Et le Titan faisait une faveur à l'univers en le débarrassant de leurs fatigantes présences – et réjouissaient Proxima, Corvus, Cull et Ebony, qui craignaient toujours un peu, en voyant ces cœurs noircis par la perversion, de se faire voler leur place. Le Titan aurait pu les rassurer, leur dire qu'il avait mis des décennies à les trouver et qu'il ne comptait pas les remplacer, mais la peur avait un effet bénéfique sur eux. Elle les poussait à se dépasser et à être obéissants.

Les enfants, au contraire, refusaient cette part sombre en lui. Tous ou presque se sauvaient à son approche. Parce que la pureté de leur âme ne supportait pas la noirceur de la sienne. Pourtant cette gamine... Quel âge avait-elle ? Quatre ans ? Six peut-être, selon les normes de son peuple. Elle le regardait et il y avait un peu de peur dans ses yeux, certes, mais elle ne lui était pas destinée.

Il la fixa quelques secondes, se distrayant, le temps qu'elle détourne le regard. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Et une idée lui vint. Il s'avança vers elle.

« Que se passe-t-il, mon enfant ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître intéressé.

« Mes parents... je cherche mes parents... » répondit tout doucement la petite demoiselle, tentant avec plus ou moins de succès de refouler ses larmes.

Si ses yeux étaient brillants, au moins elle ne pleurait pas. _Un bon point_ , pensa-t-il.

Elle le regardait toujours et il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était peut-être pas attirée par la mort qui émanait de lui mais juste... qu'elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Le Titan qu'il était ne l'effrayait pas, c'était tout. Encore un peu plus intrigué, il posa un genou à terre, son idée se faisant plus concrète.

« Tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-il encore.

« Gamora, » répondit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Ah. Ça y était. Elle avait sentit l'aura. Elle se posait des questions sur lui. Et son instinct lui disait de fuir.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Pourquoi ? Les enfants étaient encore plus sensibles que les adultes à ce qui émane des gens et bien plus faibles. Et elle... y résistait. Il se retint de sourire.

Vraiment, son idée pouvait être intéressante.

« Tu es vraiment vaillante, Gamora, » déclara-t-il et assez étonnamment, il le pensait. « Approche, » ordonna-t-il en tendant une main vers elle. « Je ne veux que ton bien, » assura-t-il, en lui accordant cette fois réellement son attention.

Elle le regarda, la peur grandissant en elle, mais elle s'approcha tout de même. Elle tendit un bras tremblant et posa sa main dans la... sienne... il ressentit une sensation inconnue. Parce que les doigts de la fillette étaient si petits... ils faisaient à peine le tour de son index. Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine. Il se demanda un instant s'il était porteur d'une quelconque maladie, avant que l'impression passe, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il oublia immédiatement la sensation, se concentrant sur le petit être.

 _Un esprit tellement fort, mais un corps tellement fragile. Si petite, et pourtant... tant de détermination. Elle deviendra puissante._

Il prit sa décision en un dixième de seconde. Il n'eut même pas conscience de le faire à cet instant-là.

 _Je l'emmène_.

Il se releva, fit vaguement un signe à Maw pour que celui-ci commence sa litanie, et il emmena la petite fille un peu à l'écart, agrippée à lui avec sa toute petite main autour de son index. Il posa de nouveau un genou à terre et ses doigts vinrent trouver l'épaule de la fillette. Et là encore, sa main faisait littéralement la moitié de la taille de son dos. Il sortit de sa poche un petit poignard à double lames rétractables qu'il avait pris à un homme quelques heures plus tôt, avant de le lui tendre.

« Tiens, regarde, » souffla-t-il en lui montrant l'arme, alors que Maw _prêchait_. « Il est joli, n'est-ce pas ? Parfaitement équilibré, comme toute chose devrait l'être, » ajouta-t-il en le faisant tenir en équilibre sur le bout de son index. « S'il penche d'un côté, ou de l'autre... » expliqua-t-il en provoquant un déséquilibre sur le poignard jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe.

Il le rattrapa avec vivacité, faisant légèrement sursauter la demoiselle, avant de le lui tendre, sans finir sa phrase.

« Tiens, essaie » demanda-t-il alors qu'un peu plus loin, Ebony donnait élégamment l'ordre aux soldats de tuer.

Des cris s'élevèrent et la petite voulut regarder.

« Non, » souffla le Titan en déplaçant sa main pour qu'elle ne voie rien. « Concentre-toi. »

Il cligna des yeux, s'étonnant de sa réaction. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ne pas lui laisser voir le génocide ? Il ne savait pas. Puis il décida qu'il se moquait de la raison. Ce devait être pour ne pas la déconcentrer, quoi d'autre ? Laissant la question superflue de côté, il fixa à nouveau son attention sur la fillette, qui regardait le poignard. Elle le tint sur deux doigts, et enfin sur un, réussissant du premier coup à le faire tenir en équilibre. Il se demanda si à son âge c'était un exploit ou quelque chose de banal. Il choisit une phrase bateau.

« Tu as réussi, » la félicita-t-il.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux plein de larmes. Il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant trop que dire. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. S'il l'avait empêché de voir, elle avait entendu les tirs, les cris, les corps qui tombent.

« Un jour, tu comprendras, » déclara-t-il en caressant le côté de son visage avec son pouce.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, très léger, mais il le sentit. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle avait peur, et avait du chagrin désormais. Et il était celui qui avait causé ce chagrin. Il attendrait. Ça passerait.

Et puis il se rendit compte de ses pensées. _Ça passerait_... indiquait qu'elle resterait avec eux. Il fronça les sourcils.

Comptait-il l'emmener ? Oui, pourquoi pas. Elle ferait une excellente guerrière, si elle était bien entraînée. Il prit la fillette par la main, mais elle se raidit totalement.

« Suis-moi, » ordonna-t-il à la gamine, mais elle se mit à pleurer.

« Maman... » gémit-elle.

Il s'accroupit devant elle.

« Viens et tu auras à manger et à boire, » déclara-t-il, lui offrant ce dont elle avait le plus besoin à cet instant, pour la faire plier.

Et effectivement, elle hocha doucement la tête et consentit à prendre de nouveau sa main, le poignard toujours dans l'autre. Il sourit intérieurement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait trouvé comment rétracter les lames. _Prometteuse_...

Il se détourna du carnage et prit le chemin de la navette la plus proche.

o.o.o.o.o

Vers le milieu du trajet, il sentit qu'elle lâchait sa main.

« Avance, » déclara-t-il, avant de la regarder en remarquant qu'elle ne continuait pas.

Il découvrit le petit corps à quatre pattes, au sol, en train de gémir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il par réflexe.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en souciait réellement.

« Je... le sol... ça bouge... je ne... maman... » balbutia la petite avant de vomir de la bile, son estomac vide protestant violemment contre l'effort insurmontable que constituait cette marche pour son corps affamé.

Dans sa chute, elle avait laissé tomber le poignard, qu'il ramassa et glissa dans une de ses poches.

« As-tu encore l'intention de rendre le non contenu de ton estomac ? » demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle, se sentant vaguement concerné si elle devait le faire _sur lui_.

Elle se contenta de gémir et de secouer lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Il réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien dû manger depuis des jours. La marche et les émotions fortes devaient avoir eu raison de son corps.

Avec un soupir agacé il la ramassa et la cala dans le creux de son bras gauche.

Il fut tout de même satisfait qu'elle ne se soit pas évanouie. Elle _était_ forte.

o.o.o.o.o

Une fois dans le petit vaisseau de transport, il s'installa confortablement et ordonna le retour vers Sanctuary. Il déposa son colis sur le siège à côté de lui. Malgré qu'elle soit assise, elle tangua à tel point qu'il dut la rattraper avant qu'elle tombe du fauteuil. Par précaution, il la prit et la posa à même le sol, avant de s'en désintéresser.

« Remonte, » ordonna-t-il au pilote.

« Mais M... Maître, les soldats ? » demanda celui-ci en parlant de la cinquantaine de créatures qui était arrivée avec ce vaisseau et qui était en train de faire son travail d'extermination.

« Ils reviendront avec un autre vaisseau, » déclara-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence. « S'ils n'arrivent pas à grimper avant que tous soient repartis... eh bien, il reste la moitié des habitants. Ils auront de quoi se nourrir quelques temps. »

Que pouvaient bien lui faire le destin de ces choses ? se demanda-t-il. Il devait remonter sur le vaisseau. Point. Il ferait torturer le pilote, une fois qu'Ebony serait de retour.

Il sentit la gamine s'affaler contre sa botte alors que le vaisseau décollait. Il l'ignora et regarda par un hublot l'appareil prendre de l'altitude. Quand il pouvait, il regardait les planètes où ils étaient passés s'éloigner lentement. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant à savoir qu'il avait sauvé un autre monde. Ça lui redonnait du courage. Une raison de continuer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et, après une hésitation, la souleva et la mit debout sur ses genoux, pour qu'elle soit à hauteur de l'ouverture. Elle agrippa ses petites mains au bord du hublot et écarquilla les yeux. Elle se tourna vivement vers le Titan mais l'épuisement la fit vaciller. De nouveau, il la rattrapa avant qu'elle tombe.

« Assieds-toi, » ordonna-t-il.

« Mais je ne vais plus rien voir. C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Assieds-toi, » répéta-t-il plus sèchement et elle se figea totalement, les yeux plein de larmes.

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, le Titan se trouva bête.

« Tu vas tomber si tu restes debout, et tu vas te faire mal, » déclara-t-il comme on parle à un imbécile.

« Mais je ne vais plus voir dehors, » souffla-t-elle, le menton tremblant. « Si... si tu me tiens, je ne tomberai pas... Maman... elle me tiendrait, » finit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il eut envie de la ranger dans un coin et de poser son armure par-dessus. Mais il savait qu'elle allait pleurer. Et crier. Et son mal au crâne n'était passé que depuis quelques jours... et, d'accord, elle venait d'essayer de le manipuler, et s'il n'aimait pas qu'elle s'en serve sur lui, il apprécia qu'elle sache le faire, surtout à son âge.

« Très bien, » grogna-t-il.

Elle lui renvoya un sourire époustouflant. Il cligna des yeux une fois, puis une seconde.

Qu'avait-il fait de si incroyable ?

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? » demanda la gamine en tapant du doigt sur la vitre.

Un peu déstabilisé qu'elle soit déjà passée à autre chose, il laissa de côté son ébahissement pour regarder ce qu'elle lui montrait. La planète.

Un coin de son esprit nota qu'elle était de nouveau à peu près en forme. Malgré son état. Bien entendu, il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'elle tombe inconsciente. Pourtant, elle trouvait encore la force de rester debout.

« Tu parles de la planète ? » demanda-t-il.

« La quoi ? »

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Les enfants... il fallait tout leur apprendre. Il s'en sentait déjà agacé.

« La sphère, » rectifia-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est quoi une sfaire ? Moi je te parle de la grosse boule verte et marron, » expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était, _lui,_ l'imbécile.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas perdre patience.

« Sphère veut dire la même chose que boule, » expliqua-t-il, les dents serrées. « Et cette _sphère_ , » insista-t-il sur le mot, « c'est là d'où tu viens. Ta _planète_. »

Elle fronça encore les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, totalement absorbée par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

« C'est quand que je pourrai y retourner ? Et revoir papa et maman ? » demanda-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement et se laissant aller dans l'étreinte des grandes mains du Titan.

Il se désintéressa de la question en pensant qu'elle défaillait. Il la laissa glisser le long de son bras et la retint contre son torse, mais elle était toujours consciente. Elle bâilla clairement cette fois, en calant sa tête sous son menton, se mettant à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et ramenant ses petits bras entre leurs deux corps.

« Hein, quand ? » répéta-t-elle en frottant légèrement sa joue contre l'armure du Titan. « C'est froid et dur, » marmonna-t-elle sans pour autant bouger.

« Je ne sais pas, Gamora, » souffla-t-il parce que c'était la vérité. Rien ne disait qu'ils n'y retourneraient pas un jour. « Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi. »

« Mmmh mmmh, d'accord. »

Elle tendit un bras vers l'arrière et tira sur le poignet du Titan jusqu'à ce que son bras soutienne la fillette en passant dans le bas de son dos. Elle en fit autant avec le second et poussa un soupir, glissant finalement dans le sommeil.

Thanos fut bien content d'être seul, parce qu'il était... perturbé. La fillette était... déstabilisante.

Qu'elle puisse s'assoupir alors qu'elle était dans les bras de l' _ennemi_ le dépassa totalement. Comment pouvait-elle baisser sa garde à ce point ? Puis il se rappela l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle était et supposa que c'était logique que son corps cherche à récupérer. Il ferma les yeux.

 _C_ _'_ _est quand que je pourrai y retourner ? Et revoir_ _papa et maman_ _?_

Sans le vouloir, cela lui rappela une scène similaire. Non pas une enfant à la peau verte mais d'un jeune Titan à la peau violette, qui avait vu s'éloigner sa terre natale de la même manière que la fillette.

Une brusque envie de fracasser ce qui se trouvait sous sa main le prit. Mais sous sa main... il inspira profondément. Ce serait contre productif d'abîmer la fillette. S'il la blessait, il faudrait attendre qu'elle soit en état avant de commencer à la former.

Il décida de chasser ces pensées parasites et voulu se pencher par le hublot mais _on_ l'en empêcha. Il serra les dents. Quelle idée avait-il eu de ramasser cette chose aussi exaspérante et minuscule ?

Ne pouvant faire autre chose que prendre son mal en patience, il referma les yeux, attendant que le pilote les emmène jusqu'au Sanctuary

o.o.o.o.o

Une fois sur le vaisseau mère, ne sachant que faire de son _paquet_ , il le garda dans ses bras et le déposa sur son fauteuil de commandement, où la fillette se recroquevilla. Il décida de la laisser à son sommeil réparateur. Il n'avait pas envie de s'asseoir pour le moment de toute façon. Lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, il la ferait manger, lui attribuerait un lit, et son entraînement commencerait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la passerelle à leur tour, Ebony le regarda avec un air de profonde trahison et ses autres enfants avec une part de haine non négligeable dans le regard. Le Titan les ignora. Il n'aurait qu'à leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas indispensables. Ça les ramènerait à de meilleurs sentiments.

Et sinon ? Eh bien, ils _étaient_ remplaçables.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il n'avait rien à faire, mais il resta à la passerelle, afin de voir ses enfants s'affairer autour de lui, pour lui... il devait vérifier que personne ne tirait au flan. Chacun devait mériter sa place.

Les chefs d'escadrons faisaient parfaitement leur travail. Au-dessus d'eux, les chefs de sections également. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à Proxima, Corvus et Cull... et Ebony.

Mais ses enfants... ils leur arrivaient de se croire un peu trop au-dessus des autres. Ils pensaient avoir les faveurs de leur Père. Quel orgueil. Thanos les remettait dans le droit chemin régulièrement. Ils n'étaient au-dessus des autres que parce que le Titan le voulait bien. Il leur rappelait aussi de temps à autres qu'ils avaient eu des prédécesseurs, et qu'ils auraient des successeurs.

* * *

.


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.  
Rating : M  
Genre : family / tragedy / hurt/comfort  
Personnages : Thanos - Gamora (Ebony Maw - Proxima Midnight - Cull Obsidian - Corvus Glaive - Nebula)

* * *

 _ **Bonjour !**_

 _ **J'ai mis un temps fou pour publier ce second chapitre, je suis désolée. Normalement, je devrais être plus régulière à partir de maintenant.**_

 _ **Encore pardon.**_ _ **Je vous laisse avec ce troisième chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**_

 _ **Lana, mille mercis à toi pour ton travail de beta et pour les séances de rire ("Hem Hem en est sûrement la meilleure !)**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE** **2**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Père, as-tu déjà choisi une autre planète ? » demanda Maw, quelques heures plus tard.

« Tu as des enfants ? » s'éleva une petite voix.

Tous se figèrent sauf le Titan. Il se tourna vers la fillette qui était en train de s'étirer sur le fauteuil, les bras et les jambes pendant dans le vide.

 _Pourquoi se réveille-t-elle aussi rapidement ? Elle ne pouvait pas me ficher la paix encore un peu._

« Ils te ressemblent pas du tout, » enchaîna la gamine en le regardant la tête à l'envers, en n'ayant aucune réponse. « Ils font peur. Et ils sont moches, » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure, un peu après les avoir détaillés tous les quatre du regard.

Bien entendu, leurs ouïes développées captèrent très bien les mots. En l'absence de leur maître, elle aurait été déjà morte.

« Où est leur maman ? Est-ce qu'elle est moche aussi ? » demanda-t-elle au Titan.

Une hilarité déroutante monta en Thanos. Vraiment. Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il dut réprimer un sourire à la dernière seconde. Mais il parvint à garder un masque neutre et à retrouver son sérieux avant de recroiser le regard de la fillette.

Elle avait de l'appréhension et de l'espoir dans les yeux, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tende les bras dans sa direction. Il profita d'un des membres tendus pour tirer la gamine et la poser au sol, sur ses pieds.

« Suis-moi, » ordonna-t-il.

Puis, il donna à son second des coordonnées approximatives dans le système stellaire le plus proche et se dirigea vers ses appartements, vérifiant à l'oreille que la gamine le suivait.

o.o.o.o.o

Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs avant de croiser un escadron de soldats chitauris. Ils s'aplatirent devant leur leader, qui ne leur jeta même pas un coup d'œil en passant. Lorsqu'ils disparurent, à l'angle de la coursive suivante, Thanos remarqua le silence. Il se retourna et vit la fillette une dizaine de mètres plus loin, recroquevillée au sol, la tête dans les bras, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, appelant sa mère dans une litanie de murmures.

Il revint sur ses pas et posa un genou à terre pour être un peu plus à sa hauteur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » l'interrogea-t-il en tirant doucement sur ses bras pour étudier son expression.

Elle se contenta de se jeter contre lui, enroulant ses mains derrière sa nuque, le visage caché dans le creux de son cou. Il secoua la tête et la repoussa tranquillement.

« Regarde-moi Gamora, » ordonna-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Elle obéit au bout de quelques secondes. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes et son regard rempli de peur.

« On ne va pas parler au milieu d'un couloir. Je t'emmène à ta chambre et tu vas m'expliquer. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, en tentant de s'approcher à nouveau de lui, mais il se releva et reprit son chemin. Il remarqua qu'elle marchait bien plus près de lui cette fois-ci. Il se demanda s'il fallait qu'il lui dise de faire attention, mais après tout, s'il lui donnait un coup de pied, elle retiendrait mieux la leçon qu'avec une simple mise en garde. Il passa devant la porte de ses appartements et s'arrêta devant la suivante, pris d'une légère hésitation.

Il n'avait jamais voulu que les appartements de chaque côté des siens soient occupés. Il avait toujours tenu à être au calme lorsqu'il n'était pas avec les autres. Mais il ne fallait pas être prophète pour savoir qu'il pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité. Preuve en était les bras qui venaient de s'enrouler autour de sa cuisse.

Il secoua vaguement la jambe pour se libérer et avança. Quelques pas plus tard, il entendit un faible gémissement.

« La prochaine fois tu resteras plus loin de moi. Ainsi, tu ne te feras pas mal, » déclara-t-il sans lui accorder plus moindre attention.

Il jeta un œil autour de lui. En entrant se trouvait un petit salon avec deux fauteuils, une baie vitrée donnant sur l'extérieur, une table pour quatre personnes. Sur la gauche, quelques emplacements pour conserver de la nourriture, des gamelles et des couverts. À droite se trouvaient deux portes. Une donnait sur une pièce avec douche et l'autre menait vers une chambre.

Il n'hésita pas avant de se diriger vers un fauteuil et de s'y asseoir.

« Assieds-toi, » demanda-t-il et la petite s'approcha de lui, les bras commençant à se tendre pour qu'il la prenne. « Non. Dans l'autre. »

Elle resta immobile, tentant de ne pas pleurer. Il attendit patiemment et quelques minutes plus tard, elle céda et se dirigea en traînant des pieds, la tête basse, vers le siège, sur lequel elle n'arriva pas à grimper. Il se rappela qu'elle n'avait toujours pas mangé.

Il se leva et la tira par le col de sa tunique pour l'asseoir.

« Je reviens. Ne bouge pas, » déclara-t-il en sortant.

Il passa rapidement par ses appartements, prit quelques sachets de nourriture et lorsqu'il revint, elle était recroquevillée dans le fauteuil, pleurant à gros sanglots, appelant encore sa mère.

Allons, que lui arrivait-il _encore_?

« Gamora, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Tu... Tu... parti... seule ! » pleura-t-elle.

Il essaya de comprendre.

« Tu étais seule ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Je t'ai dis que je revenais, » rappela-t-il.

« Papa aussi... a dit qu'il re- revenait, » continua-t-elle. « Papa... maman... MAMAN ! » cria-t-elle soudain, ses sanglots redoublants.

Le Titan pinça les lèvres, sentant poindre un début d'agacement. Mais s'il s'énervait, il allait aggraver les choses.

« Je te laisse te calmer seule. Je reviendrai dans un moment, » lâcha-t-il en se détournant.

Il entendit un bruit léger, mais sourd suivit d'un piétinement. Le temps de pivoter, elle était déjà agrippée à sa jambe. Il retint un grognement.

Elle lui faisait perdre son temps.

« Gamora, lâche-moi, » réussit-il à demander d'un ton neutre.

« Je veux maman, » murmura-t-elle.

Il croisa son regard et la réplique acide qu'il allait lâcher mourut sur ses lèvres. C'était une petite fille. Elle était perdue, seule, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Je te l'ai dis, enfant. C'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi pendant un certain temps, » rappela-t-il en s'accroupissant.

« Alors pourquoi tu pars ? » demanda-t-elle, le menton encore tremblotant.

« Parce qu'ici, c'est chez toi. Pas chez moi, » expliqua-t-il. « Mes appartements sont plus loin dans le couloir. »

« Mais chez maman c'est aussi chez moi. C'est chez nous. Avec papa, » protesta-t-elle.

« Pas ici, Gamora. Tu vas vivre dans tes appartements. Seule. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Rien. Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le Titan.

« Parce que, à la maison, quand je fais quelque chose de pas bien, maman m'envoie ma chambre. Seule, » souffla-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

« Écoute, je vais voir si je peux trouver un arrangement pour que tu ne sois pas, » il bloqua sur les derniers mots, « pas totalement seule. En attendant, tu restes ici. Et tu ne pleures pas. Si tu es seule, c'est bien. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fais quelque chose de mal. Je t'ai laissé de la nourriture sur la table, il faut que tu manges, » expliqua-t-il en se relevant.

Les petits yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, mais elle ne dit ni ne fit rien, alors il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Il parcourut les quelques mètres le séparant de son appartement et s'installa – s'affala – dans un de ses propres fauteuils.

o.o.o.o.o

Il regarda un bon moment l'espace défiler sous ses yeux sans rien faire d'autre. Comment allait-il se débrouiller ? Il n'avait aucune idée de comment élever un enfant. Personne à bord ne le saurait. Et il n'était pas ignorant ou inconscient au point de laisser un de ses lieutenants s'en occuper, ceci dit. Elle était sa charge.

Les mots le frappèrent violemment.

Non. Elle ne serait jamais sa charge. Sa charge, c'était ce qu'il faisait tous les jours. La Mission. Elle, elle serait une guerrière. Elle _l'aiderait_ dans sa charge. un jour. Pour le moment, il allait devoir lui trouver des vêtements. Une arme adaptée à sa taille. Menacer assez ses lieutenants pour éviter qu'ils la tuent et balancent son corps dans l'espace, ou pire, qu'ils la torturent. Et lui allait devoir déployer des trésors de patience. Il allait commencer par lui expliquer très clairement ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire. Ou plutôt, ce qu'elle aurait le _droit_ de faire. Ça irait bien plus vite.

.

Il eut la soudaine envie de faire demi-tour et de la rendre à sa planète.

o.o.o.o.o

Au bout d'un certain temps, il entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de la cloison qui séparait son coin garde-manger de la chambre de la fillette. Il hocha la tête, appréciant qu'elle prenne l'initiative de visiter. Pourtant, rapidement, il n'y eut plus aucun mouvement. Quelques minutes plus tard, des sanglots étouffés firent leur apparition.

 _Encore_? soupira-t-il intérieurement

Il regarda le mur et la solution pour ne pas la laisser totalement livrée à elle-même vint d'un coup. Satisfait de sa réflexion, il se leva et retourna dans l'autre appartement.

« Gamora ? » appela-t-il, mais elle ne vint pas. « J'ai trouvé une solution, enfant. Viens, que je te l'explique. »

Il patienta, le temps qu'elle sorte timidement de sa chambre. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment pâle et la manière dont elle vacillait l'alerta. Elle n'allait pas bien. Il jeta un œil à la table et vit qu'un sachet de nourriture était par terre, mais non entamé. Il réprima son agacement, une fois encore.

« Gamora, pourquoi n'as-tu pas mangé ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai pas réussi à ouvrir, » avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. « J'ai tiré, mais y'a eu plein de petits trucs blancs partout dans mes yeux. Et j'ai eu envie de vomir encore. Et... » ses yeux se remplirent encore de larme. « J'avais mal au ventre, et j'étais… » elle recommença à pleurer, « seule et j'ai, j'ai eu peur, » finit-elle, la voix hachée.

Le Titan s'occupa des choses dans l'ordre. Il récupéra le sachet de nourriture, l'ouvrit et se dirigea vers les placards pour chercher une assiette. Il entendit un grattement. Se retournant, il vit la fillette agrippée à une chaise, les yeux fermés. Elle penchait vers l'arrière. Le bruit avait été celui des pieds de la chaise lorsqu'elle s'était rattrapée au pied.

« Assieds-toi par terre, tu vas tomber sinon, » lui dit-il avant de prendre une assiette, de verser un peu de nourriture dedans, et de poser une cuillère par-dessus le tout.

Il revint vers elle et posa l'assiette devant elle, par terre. Il se redressa ensuite, pour aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de l'espace. Quelques temps plus tard, il jeta un œil à la fillette. Elle pleurait dans un silence total, mais ne faisait pas attention à lui. _Passe-t-elle son temps à ça ?_ Cette fois, il comprit sans avoir à lui demander. La cuillère était bien trop grande pour sa petite bouche. Et elle avait mis de la nourriture par terre. Il la vit poser la cuillère, repousser l'assiette et se mettre à quatre pattes, avant d'approcher son visage du sol.

« Non, c'est sale, » intervint-il, sans préciser qu'il était possible qu'il y ait eu un jour un mercenaire se vidant de son sang à cet endroit même et que le sang n'avait été que partiellement nettoyé et s'était incrusté dans le sol.

Elle se redressa sur les genoux.

« Il faut faire attention à la nourriture, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, » approuva-t-il. « Mais je fais en sorte qu'il y en ait tout de même assez dans le vaisseau pour se nourrir correctement. Tu n'as pas fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Alors je vais aller te chercher une autre cuillère, plus petite. »

Il se leva et fouilla jusqu'à trouver ce qui lui convenait. Il donna la petite cuillère à la fillette qui s'en saisit d'une main, récupéra l'assiette de l'autre, avant de la reposer.

« Ça tourne, » murmura-t-elle.

« Vas-tu pouvoir manger seule ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je... » elle n'alla pas plus loin, ses yeux se fermant à moitié.

Le Titan ferma les siens complètement, le temps de trouver du courage.

« Comment faisais-tu chez toi ? »

« Maman, elle- je m'asseyais sur et e- el- elle me donnait à manger lente- lentement si- sinon je vomissais » expliqua-t-elle avec des phrases décousues.

Thanos se pencha donc, récupéra la petite chose dans un bras, l'assiette et la cuillère de l'autre main et s'assit sur une chaise, posant la gamelle sur la table. Il mit avec difficultés de la nourriture dans la toute petite cuillère, puis l'approcha de la fillette. Elle ouvrit la bouche et il y enfila le tout. Il retira la cuillère et la reposa dans l'assiette. Il découvrit quelques gouttes sur son pantalon. Il les récupéra avec son doigt et par habitude – supposa-t-il – elle s'approcha dudit doigt, la langue sortie, pour lécher la nourriture. Il la laissa faire, les sourcils froncés. Elle paraissait si petite, par moment. En voyant la taille de son doigt et de la petite langue, il se rappela combien son corps était encore faible, au-delà de la famine qui l'avait épuisée.

Puis elle se réinstalla contre son torse en vacillant un peu. Il reprit la cuillère, et continua de nourrir la petite fille. Plus le repas avança, plus il se sentit perturbé.

Il y avait quelque chose de... il aidait la gamine à se nourrir, parce qu'elle était trop faible pour le faire. Sans lui. Sans lui, elle serait morte. il avait l'habitude de _sauver_ des gens. Des populations entières, même. Mais pas de cette manière. Et cela le déstabilisa un peu. Elle lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité lorsqu'elle leva une main entre l'assiette et sa bouche.

« Je vais vomir sinon, » souffla-t-elle.

Il reposa la cuillère et elle se colla un peu plus contre lui.

« Gamora, si tu veux dormir, tu as un lit, » déclara-t-il en la reposant par terre, tout en se levant.

« Tu as dit que tu t'occupais de moi, » protesta-t-elle. « Maman faisait comme ça. Elle me gardait pendant que je dormais. »

« Je ne suis pas ta mère, » rappela-t-il.

« Non ! Tu es méchant ! Je veux rentrer ! » s'exclama-t-elle en croisant ostensiblement les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il la regarda, attendant qu'elle argumente, mais rien ne vint, alors il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton soudain paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » répondit-il en ouvrant la porte. « Et tu n'oublieras pas de nettoyer et de ranger ce que tu as utilisé pour manger, » finit-il en la claquant.

o.o.o.o.o

Une fois dans ses appartements, il se rappela qu'il ne l'avait même pas prévenue qu'il allait faire mettre une porte entre sa chambre et son salon. Il eut presque envie de ne pas le faire, mais il fallait voir les choses en face. Elle n'était absolument pas autonome. Il n'avait personne de compétent – lui compris. Et il était hors de question qu'il fasse venir quelqu'un exprès pour ça. Il allait donc falloir qu'il s'en occupe lui-même, les premiers temps. Et ça allait lui en prendre, du temps.

Il pouvait déléguer la Mission à Ebony. Il l'avait déjà fait, il le referait. Il faudrait simplement qu'il fasse attention à ce que son bras droit ne se sente pas pousser des ailes.

Et puis, il fallait être honnête, ça ne le gênait pas d'avoir un peu de distraction.

Par association d'idées, cela lui rappela qu'il avait un pilote à faire punir. Il se releva et sortit. Il venait de passer devant la porte de Gamora pour se diriger vers la passerelle lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de casse. Il revint sur ses pas et entra dans les appartements, vaguement contrarié de ne pas faire payer son impertinence au pilote aussi rapidement que prévu. Il ignora la fillette qui sursauta violemment et analysa la scène.

L'assiette était par terre, le reste du repas étalé à côté. La cuillère était sous la chaise. Il y avait de la nourriture dégoulinant de la table et de la chaise jusqu'au sol.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il à la petite fille qui avait un regard terrorisé.

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et s'agenouilla.

« Parle, » insista-t-il calmement.

« Je voulais enlever le repas. Mais la table est- » balbutia-t-elle en tendant la main.

Effectivement, là où il avait placé l'assiette – loin du bord pour ne pas être renversée – était trop loin pour la gamine, qui avait dû s'étirer au maximum pour prendre la gamelle et la lâcher à un moment quelconque du processus.

Il hocha la tête.

« Dans la salle de bain, sous la vasque, il y a de quoi nettoyer. Va, » ordonna-t-il tranquillement.

Il se releva et attendit qu'elle revienne avec une serpillère et une bassine.

« Tu sais t'en servir ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« J'ai vu maman le faire. »

« Très bien. Je te laisse t'en occuper. Pose l'assiette et la cuillère sur la chaise si tu ne peux pas atteindre l'évier. Fais attention à ne pas te blesser. Tu devras attendre mon retour si c'est le cas, pour que je te soigne. De mon côté, je vais demander à faire installer une porte entre nos deux appartements. »

Elle releva brusquement la tête vers lui, le regard littéralement rempli d'espoir.

« Je vais donc ordonner à un ingénieur de s'occuper de ça. J'ai également quelques affaires à traiter. Je serai absent un moment, » expliqua-t-il avant de la laisser.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsque Thanos arriva sur la passerelle, il sut que Proxima et Ebony parlaient de choses dont il n'allait pas aimer le contenu. Il le vit à leur posture, à la manière dont ils évitèrent son regard et dont ils lui sourirent hypocritement lorsqu'ils ne purent plus faire autrement. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et croisa les doigts sous son menton, les regardant en silence assez longtemps pour qu'ils se sentent mal à l'aise. Ils devaient savoir que leur Maître savait même ce qu'ils voulaient cacher.

« Je vous écoute, mes enfants. »

« Père ? nous ne... » tenta sa fille.

« Proxima, Proxima, » soupira-t-il. « Tu ne sais pas me mentir. Évite-toi des désagréments et parle. Maintenant, » ordonna le Titan, la voix plus froide et plus basse que d'habitude.

Il ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

Elle hocha la tête, après un coup d'œil à Maw.

« Nous ne comprenons pas ce que tu veux faire du petit être, » avoua-t-elle

Thanos l'observa un instant, attendant qu'elle développe, parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit.

« Nous pensons que c'est une perte de temps, » finit par dire Midnight

« Oh. Vous _pensez_? » fit mine de s'étonner Thanos. « Je me passerai de vos réflexions, » grinça-t-il ensuite. « Je vais faire de cette petite une guerrière. »

« Elle est minuscule. Pataude. C'est ridicule, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Prends garde à tes mots, fille, » siffla le Titan, et elle se figea.

« Oui, Père, » répondit-elle immédiatement, mais son regard brûla de rancœur quelques secondes.

« Ce que je fais d'elle n'est pas ton problème, ni celui de quiconque. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, Père, » répéta-t-elle, suivie d'Ebony et Cull.

« Parfait. Maintenant, trouvez-moi le pilote qui m'a ramené de Zen Whoberi et amusez-vous avec lui. »

Leurs yeux se mirent à briller d'excitation.

« Père ? » demanda Maw, quémandant plus de précision.

« Il ne m'a pas obéi, » expliqua-t-il succinctement. « Oh, laissez-le en vie, je passerai prendre de ses nouvelles demain. »

Ils quittèrent la passerelle, Maw et Proxima se jetant des coups d'œil qu'ils pensaient discrets. Le Titan les imita quelques minutes plus tard. Il attrapa le premier chef d'escadron chitauris qui passait et le traîna dans un coin.

« Toi et tes soldats, surveillez l'Ordre Noir. Je veux chacune de leurs paroles, chacun de leur déplacement, » ordonna-t-il avant de le relâcher. « Et interdiction de communiquer sur le sujet avec quiconque. »

o.o.o.o.o

Il passa par l'ingénierie pour cette histoire de porte, retourna à ses appartements, se changea et attrapa un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Il cherchait un artefact depuis quelques mois et Corvus était enfin sur une piste. Il se plongea dans sa lecture.

Il ne sut combien de temps plus tard, un hurlement aigu jaillit du couloir. Il hésita, et au second hurlement, qui était clairement un "non" hurlé par Gamora, il laissa son livre pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Deux chitauris avaient acculé la petite fille contre le mur et étaient bien parti pour en faire leur déjeuner. Le Titan s'avança, mais ils ne le remarquèrent même pas. Il passa derrière eux et leur brisa la nuque. Ils s'effondrèrent au sol, morts. Puis il les attrapa et les tira pour les déposer quelques mètres plus loin, avant de revenir se placer devant la demoiselle.

Elle s'était relevée, les yeux encore écarquillés par la peur, et tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il la poussa jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses appartements, la souleva pour la poser dans le fauteuil, se débattit un peu pour qu'elle le lâche, rangea son livre et vint se placer face à elle, un genou au sol pour être à sa hauteur.

« Pourquoi es-tu sortie ? » demanda le Titan.

« J'avais faim, je pouvais pas ouvrir la nourriture. Tu as dis que tu revenais. J'ai pas de jouets. Je savais pas quoi faire... » débita la petite en hésitant à le regarder.

Il hocha la tête.

« La porte entre nos appartements sera faite demain matin. En attendant, tu vas rester avec moi, ici. Cette nuit, tu dormiras dans le fauteuil, » expliqua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, du soulagement dans le regard.

« Il faut que tu me dises comment se passait une journée sur ta planète, » dit-il en se redressant et s'installant à la table. « Il faut aussi que je sache ce que tu sais faire pour savoir ce que tu auras à apprendre. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas attentive.

« Gamora, » dit-il un peu plus sèchement.

Elle sursauta violemment et se recroquevilla, tentant de s'enfoncer dans le rembourrage du siège. Le Titan fronça les sourcils à cette réaction démesurée.

« Que se passe-t-il encore ? » demanda-t-il tout de même.

« Ils veulent me... me... j'ai peur, » gémit-elle.

« Les soldats ? Ils ne te feront rien, » assura-t-il.

« C'est pas vrai. Ils voulaient me faire mal, » rappela-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il sentait la peur émaner d'elle et ce fut ce qui le convainquit de prendre le temps de lui expliquer.

« Gamora, regarde-moi, » demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Il se remit à genoux devant le fauteuil, et posa une main sur le bord de l'assise pour se stabiliser.

Il attendit qu'elle se redresse pour continuer.

« Les chitauris – c'est le nom des soldats – sont sous mes ordres. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de leur dire qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de te toucher, mais je vais le faire. Dès demain, tu ne craindras rien sur ce vaisseau, c'est compris ? »

Elle hocha la tête, se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu vas me protéger ? » demanda-t-elle doucement à son oreille avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la retirer.

« Je vais t'apprendre à te protéger toute seule, » répondit-il en la faisant reculer.

Une profonde tristesse mélangée de peur voilà le regard de la petite.

« En attendant, oui, je te protégerai, » ajouta-t-il instinctivement.

Elle hocha la tête, un peu hésitante.

« D'accord. »

Il se redressa.

« Si nous mangions ? » proposa-t-il.

« Oh oui ! J'ai faim ! » s'exclama-t-elle, le sourire retrouvé.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur les émotions pour le moins versatiles de la fillette. Comme un peu plus tôt, il prit deux sachets de nourriture, les ouvrit et les versa dans des assiettes. Il prit deux cuillères – dont une petite – et emporta le tout sur la table. Il dénicha une caisse à mettre sur la chaise pour que la gamine soit à la bonne hauteur et ils mangèrent face à face, dans un silence étonnant. Le Titan regardait, sans la voir, la fillette manger, et Gamora était concentrée à l'extrême pour ne pas faire tomber une goutte de nourriture en dehors de l'assiette ou de sa bouche.

Une fois le repas fini, il l'aida à descendre, débarrassa, nettoya la vaisselle et le temps qu'il revienne, la gamine s'était endormie dans le fauteuil. Dans _son_ fauteuil. Il s'en saisit, s'attendant à ce qu'elle se réveille, voire prenne peur, et la posa dans le second. Mais elle ne broncha pas.

Et ça perturba le Titan. Il avait l'impression que son monde avait été retourné depuis que la gamine était apparue dans son champ de vision, sur la planète.

Elle n'était pas méfiante envers lui. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle ne le fuyait pas. Elle ne détournait pas le regard. Elle s'accrochait à lui. En un mot, elle avait l'air de lui faire _confiance_.

Ce n'était pas habituel. Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Enfin, pas depuis des millénaires. Il n'avait pas su comment réagir à l'époque, et il ne le savait pas plus maintenant.

Il reprit son livre et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Il mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver l'endroit où il s'était abruptement arrêté.

Il devait retrouver cet artefact.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

.


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.  
Rating : M  
Genre : family / tragedy / hurt /comfort  
Personnages : Thanos - Gamora (Ebony Maw - Proxima Midnight - Cull Obsidian - Corvus Glaive - Nebula)

* * *

 _ **Bonjour !**_

 _ **Non, vous ne rêvez pas**_ _ **. Il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre. Et chose encore plus incroyable, je devrais retrouver un rythme de publication à peu près stable.**_

 _ **En passant, pour ceux qui lise mes notes d'auteur, je me suis plantée au précédent chapitre (corrigé depuis), mais j'avais mis le nom de la mauvaise beta. Nantha, honte à moi ! Merci encore et encore pour ton boulot !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse en compagnie de Gamora qui tente tant bien que mal de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie.**_

 _ **Juste une petite INFO IMPORTANTE : il y a une scène de ce chapitre qui contient un petit peu de torture. Je ne pense pas qu'elle choque quiconque mais je la notifierai au début et à la fin par des /!\\. Pour ceux qui ne voudraient vraiment pas la lire, je mets le résumé de la scène en note de fin de ce chapitre.**_

 **. o O o . o O o . o O o .**

 _ **EmilieKalin, Julindy,** merci pour la review !_

 **. o O o . o O o . o O o .**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

 **. o O o . o O o . o O o .**

La petite se réveilla une bonne heure plus tard. Il lui laissa quelques minutes, puis lui demanda de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil avant de prendre place dans l'autre.

« Je vais t'expliquer rapidement comment fonctionne ce vaisseau. Il s'appelle Sanctuary... » commença-t-il. « Je suis celui qui décide de tout ici, mais tu dois l'avoir compris. »

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement.

« C'est pour ça que les soldats qui font peur ils peuvent pas me faire de mal. Parce que t'es le chef, et _tu_ leur fait peur, » approuva-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« J'ai quatre lieutenant, mes enfants, » continua-t-il, ne faisant pas attention à l'observation de la fillette. « On les appelle parfois l'Ordre Noir. Il y a mon bras droit, Ebony Maw. Il est magicien. Puis il y a Proxima Midnight et son mari, Corvus Glaive, ainsi que Cull Obsidian. Eux, ce sont des guerriers. Les meilleurs. J'avais une autre fille, mais elle est morte, » expliqua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tes enfants moches ? »

Les narines du Titan frémirent, mais une fois de plus, il ravala l'amusement mêlé d'agacement qui montaient en lui.

« Je te demanderais de ne pas les appeler comme ça. Ce n'est pas gentil, » déclara-t-il seulement et elle se figea avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

« D'accord. Pardon. Je voulais pas être méchante. »

« Je sais, » confirma-t-il. « C'est pour ça que tu ne seras pas punie cette fois. Mais fais attention à ce que tu dis. »

Elle se raidit un peu mais n'ajouta rien.

« Le reste de l'équipage sont des soldats chitauris, des ingénieurs et des mécaniciens de différentes races. Il y a également quelques cuisiniers... »

Il passa un bon quart d'heure à détailler le fonctionnement global du Sanctuary, puis il se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à moins l'écouter. Son regard se baladait dans la pièce autour de lui de plus en plus régulièrement. Une fois encore il hésita. Elle était très jeune. Sa capacité d'attention devait être limitée. Même si un quart d'heure lui paraissait _vraiment_ peu.

Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose, vraiment.

« Gamora ? » l'appela-t-il et elle cligna des yeux, retournant à la réalité. « Est-ce qu'il y avait une école dans ton village ? »

« Oui, » confirma-t-elle.

« Et à partir de quel âge les enfants y allaient ? »

« Cinq ans, six des fois, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et tu as quel âge ? »

« Je viens d'avoir quatre ans ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire fier.

Il retint une grimace. Il allait devoir _tout_ lui apprendre. Il eut la confuse impression qu'il aurait dû être plus énervé qu'il ne l'était, mais la sensation s'en alla comme elle était venue.

« Très bien. Alors on alternera les moments de travail et de quartier libre, » décida-t-il, se parlant à lui-même.

« Quartier libre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Une pause. C'est un moment ou tu fais ce dont tu as envie, » expliqua-t-il et elle approuva d'un mouvement de la tête

« J'ai soif, » avoua-t-elle.

Le Titan fut décontenancé durant quelques secondes, le temps d'essayer de faire un lien avec ce qu'il venait de dire, jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'elle venait simplement de changer de sujet. _L'esprit changeant des enfants_ , soupira-t-il intérieurement. Puis, il se leva et alla lui remplir un verre.

« Tu vas manger avec moi, en attendant que tu saches le faire seule, » décida-t-il.

« Maman elle avait mis les verres dans les placard en bas pour que je puisse les prendre, » expliqua la fillette. « Mais je suis trop petite pour le borinet, » soupira-t-elle en désignant l'objet de la main.

Il pinça l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son majeur avant d'inspirer calmement.

« Le _robinet_ , » rectifia-t-il. « Alors je te préparerai quelques verres d'avance, que je poserai sur le bord de l'évier. Il va falloir te trouver quelques caisses pour que tu t'en serves comme marchepied. Ça te permettra d'atteindre plus de choses, sans dépendre de moi, » marmonna-t-il, réfléchissant tout en parlant.

Il se demanda jusqu'à quel point il allait devoir articuler sa vie autour de cet enfant. Il allait être dépossédé de ses propres appartements alors qu'elle en avait à elle...

La gamine approuva au fur et à mesure, tout en buvant son verre. Forcément, elle finit par faire passer l'eau par-dessus le récipient. Elle se figea et leva un regard penaud vers le Titan.

« Gamora, tu as le droit de faire les erreurs une fois. Je te dirai que tu ne dois plus recommencer, et c'est tout. C'est seulement si tu recommences que tu seras punie. As-tu compris ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

Il récupéra le verre et le rinça, avant de retourner s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

« J'ai encore quelques informations à te transmettre avant de se coucher. Viens, » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle trottina vers lui et s'arrêta juste devant le fauteuil, collée à ses jambes.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, » proposa-t-il en désignant l'autre fauteuil.

Elle se tendit et un voile de tristesse tomba sur son visage. Il fronça les sourcils, ne trouvant pas le problème, mais elle se détourna et lui obéit. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Sûrement qu'elle avait pensé à ses parents. Pour la distraire, il continua ses explications.

« Parmi les règles du vaisseau, il y en a une qui est réellement importante. Chacun doit faire sa part du travail. Tu vas devoir prouver que tu sers à quelque chose. Dans un premier temps, tu ne pourras pas te battre, ou aider, bien entendu, mais tu devras montrer que tu progresses, que tu retiens ce que tu liras et ce que je t'expliquerai. »

« Je sais pas bien lire encore, » avoua-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux. Cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre. Elle ne savait _rien_ ou presque, après tout. Pourtant, une vague de découragement s'abattit sur lui. Il se demanda dans quel genre de galère il s'était mis...

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'il ne me reste qu'à finir de t'apprendre, » déclara-t-il après avoir sérieusement envisagé l'idée de la refiler au premier chitauris qui serait passé dans le couloir.

Il lui énonça quelques règles simples et en la voyant bâiller, il décida d'arrêter. Il alla lui chercher une couverture.

« Est-ce que tu peux coller les deux fauteuils ? Pour que je mette mes jambes étendues ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il acquiesça et s'exécuta. Une fois l'enfant dans son _lit_ , il passa par la salle de bain et alla lui-même se coucher.

 **. o O o . o O o . o O o .**

Le titan se leva tôt. Il réveilla la fillette le temps de lui dire qu'il avait des choses à faire, qu'il avait préparé deux verres d'eau et avait posé un peu de nourriture sur la chaise. Elle hocha la tête, encore à moitié endormie et il la laissa.

Il n'était pas arrivé à la passerelle depuis plus de cinq minutes que le chef d'escadron chitauris se présenta et la peur qui émanait de lui agaça d'emblée le Titan.

« Parle, » déclara-t-il.

« Vos enfants… cherchent un moyen d'éliminer la petite chose verte humanoïde, Maître, » expliqua succinctement le soldat.

Bon. Au moins il n'avait pas tourné autour du pot.

« Bien. Retourne à ton travail, » répondit-il seulement et l'autre ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, filant avant que son maître décide de le torturer pour une raison ou une autre.

 **. . . . .**

 **/!\/!\/!\**

Une fois seul, le Titan réfléchit quelques minutes, le temps de trouver un moyen sûr de régler le problème. Et de faire savoir au reste du vaisseau que Gamora était intouchable, puisqu'il avait dit à la fillette qu'il le ferait.

Il rejoignit ses enfants dans une des salles de tortures. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de cet impertinent pilote, mais il était en vie, comme il l'avait demandé. Il avait pensé lui parler, éventuellement le laisser se remettre de ses blessures s'il se repentait, pas s'en servir pour remettre au pas ses lieutenants. Mais c'était ainsi.

« Vous le voyez ? » demanda le Titan, avec un sourire en coin en se rapprochant du soldat agonisant.

« Oui, Père, merci de nous l'avoir laissé, » répondit Ebony.

Thanos lui attrapa la tête, et la fit tourner, lentement. Lorsqu'il arriva à la limite de ce qui était naturel pour la colonne vertébrale du chitauri, il continua, tout aussi lentement. Corvus entra à ce moment-là, un grand sourire sur les lèvres à la vue de son Père en train de torturer lui-même, ce qui était une chose rare.

« Ah, mon fils, joins-toi à nous. Vous savez ce que ça fait, l'os qui sort de l'articulation. La tension extrême, puis la douleur soudaine, quand les tendons et les ligaments se rompent, » dit-t-il alors que ses lieutenants piétinaient tant ils avaient envie de le rejoindre et d'en faire de même. « Vous l'avez tous fait subir. »

Il se tut quelques secondes afin d'être certain d'avoir l'attention de ses enfants.

« Et vous l'avez subi, » ajouta-t-il, sa voix baissant d'un ton alors que son regard se durcissait.

L'Ordre Noir se figea.

« Père ? » osa souffler Ebony, tendu.

« Il me semblait avoir dit que la fillette ne concernait que moi, » déclara-t-il calmement.

Il vit briller la jalousie et la rancœur dans les quatre paires d'yeux en face de lui. En colère, il oublia une seconde de maîtriser sa force et le crâne du chitauri éclata dans sa main, projetant des éclaboussures de sang noir sur son bras, son torse et son visage. Il lâcha sa victime et s'avança vers ses enfants. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa poitrine qui lui donnait envie de leur arracher les yeux.

« Je briserai tous vos os _puis_ chaque articulation » gronda-t-il littéralement, le regard flamboyant. « Si j'apprends que _quiconque_ – que ce soit un simple sous-fifre ou l'un de vous – a essayé de l'approcher de quelques manière que ce soit... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, prenant le temps de les regarder dans les yeux l'un après l'autre. Il y avait de la peur et de l'incompréhension dans leur regard, et la chose dans sa poitrine disparut.

« Faites en sorte que l'information ait circulé dans l'intégralité de mon vaisseau d'ici la mi-journée".Il se détourna et ajouta : " Ebony, il me semble que le vaisseau a besoin de carburant et d'armes. Corvus, tu as un artefact à trouver. Proxima, Cull, profitez de ces quelques jours de tranquillité pour vous entraîner, je vous ai trouvé moins vifs ces derniers temps, » finit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Un amalgame de « Bien Père » et de « Oui Père » arriva à ses oreilles, mais il n'écoutait déjà plus. Il retourna à ses appartements le temps de se changer. _Saleté de chitauris_.

 **/!\/!\/!\**

 **. o O o . o O o . o O o .**

La fillette, assise dans les fauteuils encore en mode "lit", le regarda avec insistance lorsqu'il passa la porte. Puis, elle descendit de son perchoir avec difficulté et s'avança jusqu'à être assez près pour le toucher. Dans un geste qui allait vite devenir un réflexe – si ce n'était pas déjà le cas – il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. Elle leva une main et la posa tout doucement sur le côté de son visage, figeant totalement le Titan.

« Ça fait mal ? » demanda-t-elle, et l'inquiétude était marquée sur son visage.

Il ne sut que dire, son esprit totalement court-circuité par le contact. Il essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire mais son cerveau refusa de se remettre en route.

« C'est à toi le sang ? » insista-t-elle.

Et il comprit. Le sang du chitauris. Il avait nettoyé ses bras, mais pas sa figure.

« Ce n'est pas mon sang, fillette, » la rassura-t-il.

Tout le petit visage se détendit et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou

« Tant mieux. J'ai cru que tu avais mal, » avoua-t-elle.

Encore un peu sonné, il mit quelques secondes avant de la repousser et de se redresser, allant remettre les fauteuils à leurs places afin de pouvoir s'asseoir dans le sien. Avant de devoir se relever, asseoir la gamine dans l'autre et réussir enfin à retourner dans le sien.

 _Vivement qu'elle puisse se débrouiller seule._

Il commença à lui parler de la création de l'univers. La petite fille écoutait avec attention, mais il vit qu'elle regardait encore les traces de sang, un reste d'inquiétude sur le visage.

« Il ne m'a pas fait mal, Gamora. Concentre-toi, » soupira-t-il.

« C'était un ennemi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hésita.

« Il fallait que je le punisse. Certains voulaient te faire du mal. J'ai dû faire un exemple. Maintenant, personne n'essaiera de te toucher, » expliqua-t-il en contournant la vérité.

Elle hocha lentement la tête avec un air solennel qui n'allait pas du tout avec son visage si jeune.

« Merci Monsieur Thanos, » déclara-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Appelle-moi Père, ça suffira. »

Elle se figea.

« Mais tu n'es pas mon papa, » lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix, le regard triste.

« Je sais, fillette. Mais je vais jouer ce rôle quelques temps. Mes enfants m'appellent ainsi. Et aujourd'hui, tu en fais partie, » expliqua-t-il.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de protestation.

« J'aime pas tes enfants, » souffla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il, se demandant s'il allait aussi falloir qu'il menace Gamora vis-à-vis de ses frères et sœurs.

« Parce que... » elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais son regard fuyant donna les informations nécessaires au Titan.

« Ce n'est pas que tu ne les aimes pas, c'est qu'ils te font peur, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait.

Elle acquiesça, un peu honteuse.

« C'est très bien s'ils te font peur. Tu dois en avoir peur. Ça t'évitera de tomber dans un de leurs pièges, » lâcha-t-il, se rendant compte qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur en voyant les yeux de la fillette s'écarquiller de pure terreur. « Je ne dis pas qu'ils _vont_ te tendre des pièges, enfant. Je te l'ai dis. Sur ce vaisseau, tu ne crains rien. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais elle tremblait toujours.

« Que faut-il faire pour que tu n'aies plus peur ? » demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

Elle sauta littéralement de son fauteuil et vint s'agripper à ses mollets.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Elle le regarda et tendit les bras devant elle.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle le fixa, semblant ne pas comprendre non plus.

« Câlin ? » murmura-t-elle.

Enfin, un éclair de compréhension – et d'étonnement – jaillit dans l'esprit du Titan. Il la tira par les bras et elle vint se coller ? Ventouser ? Fondre ? Encastrer ? contre lui, cachant sa tête dans son cou. Il se rappela qu'elle avait tiré ses bras la veille, alors il les plaça autour de son petit corps.

« Pourquoi les gens dans le vaisseau ils sont méchants alors que toi t'es gentil ? C'est ton vaisseau. Les gens devraient être comme toi... » babilla-t-elle contre la peau de son cou.

Que répondre ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Que ce n'était pas avec des _gentils_ qu'on éliminait la moitié de l'univers. Mais quoi alors ? Et puis il n'était _pas_ gentil.

« Je te le dirai quand tu seras plus grande, » botta-t-il en touche.

« Grande comment ? »

« Oh, plusieurs années, au moins, » ajouta-t-il pour se donner une marge plus que confortable.

« C'est pas juste ! » marmonna-t-elle, mais elle n'ajouta rien.

 _Il allait apprendre dans la douleur que jamais cette marge ne serait assez grande._

 **. . . . .**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le titan repoussa la demoiselle.

« Nous avons assez perdu de temps. Commençons ta leçon, » lâcha-t-il.

Plus ou moins de mauvaise grâce, elle accepta qu'il la pose dans son fauteuil. Il se cala dans le fond du sien et reprit son récit de l'évolution de l'univers.

Il resta tout le matin avec elle et vaqua à ses occupations le reste de la journée. Il rapporta des caisses pour les lui poser au pied du fauteuil, de la chaise, de l'évier et à tous les autres endroits qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre.

L'après-midi, un ingénieur vint faire un trou dans le mur et y placer une porte – il avait quelques heures de retard, poser cette porte serait le dernier de ses actes – et Gamora put enfin prendre possession de ses appartements – moyennant une autre série de caisses, y compris dans la salle de bain, et un réaménagement des placards du coin cuisine.

Le Titan lui promit de lui trouver de quoi s'occuper, du fait qu'elle n'avait pas de jouets. En attendant, il lui prêta des livres d'histoires – de peu de valeur, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle en abîme des importants – accompagnés d'illustrations pour qu'elle lise un peu et comprenne le reste avec les images.

Ils avaient mangé en discutant – enfin, avec Gamora monopolisant la parole serait plus juste – et il lui raconta quelques mythes et légendes. La petite fille le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux, tout le temps où il parla, sans essayer de placer un seul mot. Il nota de lui en raconter lorsqu'elle serait particulièrement insupportable, pour la faire taire.

Elle finit par bâiller – même si elle essaya de se cacher.

« Au lit demoiselle, » ordonna le Titan après une quatrième légende.

« Encore une ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu en as eu quatre. C'est tout, » rappela-t-il en se levant.

Elle descendit du fauteuil sans aide – merci la caisse – et alla se coller contre lui, tirant doucement sur sa tunique.

« Juste une ? »

Il baissa le regard jusqu'à croiser celui de la petite.

« Gamora, non. Je ne me répéterai pas. Va au lit. »

Il crut qu'elle allait insister, alors son regard se durcit. Elle déglutit et se recula, allant attendre près du fauteuil.

« Dans ton lit, enfant, » précisa-t-il.

Elle céda et s'en alla en traînant des pieds, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa propre salle de bain pour une toilette rapide. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il vit que la porte était encore ouverte. Agacé, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la gamine pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait obéir _tout de suite_ mais il vit qu'elle était effectivement couchée.

Elle paraissait minuscule et tellement fragile dans ce grand lit. Il chassa la pensée.

« Tu as gardé les mêmes vêtements, » remarqua-t-il avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'en avait pas d'autres. « Tu en auras des propres demain dans la journée. Tu en profiteras pour te laver. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Je ne sais pas encore bien me laver seule, » dit-elle seulement.

Il était en train de se transformer en _nurse_ , pour l'amour de... il se secoua mentalement. Il avait accepté sa tâche. Point.

« Je te montrerai, » soupira-t-il.

Puis il commença à fermer la porte.

« Laisse ouvert ! » s'exclama-t-elle, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Gamora... »

« Te plaît... » insista-t-elle, le menton tremblant et les yeux humides.

Il leva les siens au ciel.

« Je laisse entrouvert, » céda-t-il.

« Super ! » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire et les yeux secs, et il comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir. « Bonne nuit, » ajouta-t-elle en baillant.

« Bonne nuit mon enfant, » dit-il en sortant, étouffant son amusement.

 _Elle fera une guerrière admirablement rusée._

Il alla se coucher à son tour. Dans son lit, il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait moins las qu'habituellement. Peut-être que la fillette serait un poids, un agacement, un test à sa patience, qu'il savait ne pas être élastique. Mais elle serait sans aucun doute un divertissement rafraîchissant dans son quotidien...

 **. o O o . o O o . o O o .**

La seconde nuit se passa paisiblement. Le troisième jour également. Le Titan avait profité de leur escale de ravitaillement sur la planète Zakel pour envoyer des soldats acheter – voler – quelques jeux et livres pour enfants, que la petite accueillit avec un grand sourire et des remerciements à profusion. Il découvrit qu'elle pouvait être absorbée un temps quasi infini par une lecture jusqu'à en oublier de manger – et si l'entendre lire les mots lentement à voix haute devait être le point négatif, soit, c'était toujours moins gênant que l'écouter babiller et devoir lui répondre.

 **. . . . .**

Mais la nuit suivante, Gamora n'était plus dans un état de fatigue assez avancé pour ne pas rêver. Son corps allait mieux, mais son esprit lui rappela ce qu'elle avait vécu. Sa planète ravagée. Son attaque par les soldats, dans le couloir. L'absence de ses parents.

Alors qu'il s'était levé pour se désaltérer, le Titan entendit la petite commencer à s'agiter de l'autre côté de la cloison. Puis à gémir. Puis à se débattre dans son sommeil. _C'était peut-être une bonne idée de ne pas avoir fermé cette porte._ Il ne l'aurait pas entendu sinon. Il se fit également la réflexion que s'il ne s'était pas levé, il ne l'aurait pas entendue, sa propre porte de chambre étant close.

Il rentra silencieusement dans la pièce, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Il savait – pour une fois – ce qu'il se passait. Elle faisait un cauchemar. Il en avait assez fait pour savoir ce qu'elle vivait. Il voulait la réveiller, mais il savait qu'elle allait appeler sa mère.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, avant s'agenouiller devant le lit.

Il n'était pas sa mère, certes. Mais ce n'était pas que ça. C'était aussi... il était _lui_ et lui... n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à voir quand on sortait d'un cauchemar. Pour une fois, cela le gêna que son apparence fasse peur.

Cependant, il n'eut pas à se poser la question puisqu'elle se réveilla brutalement. Elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant et se jeta littéralement à son cou en sanglotant.

« M'abandonne pas... m'abandonne pas... pas toi aussi... te plaît... te plaît... me laisse pas... serai sage... juré... mais me laisse pas, » balbutiait-elle en serrant son cou le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Il y eut une sensation désagréable au niveau de son estomac, et il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui. Un long moment. Il voulait la repousser pour pouvoir parler de son cauchemar, mais – de manière totalement incompréhensible – il s'en sentait incapable. Enfin, quand elle fut un peu calmée, il relâcha son étreinte.

« Raconte-moi, » demanda-t-il.

Sans se décoller de lui, elle commença.

« J'étais dans la grande salle, où tu diriges... la... passelle ? »

« Passerelle, » la corrigea-t-il.

« Pas-se-relle, » s'appliqua-t-elle. « Et y'avait le... l'Ordre... Noir ? »

« Oui. »

« L'Ordre Noir était là mais, » continua-t-elle, avant de renifler et de reprendre « ... y'avait pas toi. » Elle renifla encore. « Et ils disaient que j'étais pas assez forte. Et que je m'appliquais pas assez. Et que tu voulais plus de moi, » le volume de sa voix baissait au fur et à mesure que son rythme s'accélérait, « que tu étais » elle fronça les sourcils comme si elle cherchait le bon mot, « déçu. Et ils partaient et j'étais seule sur la passe- passerelle. Et j'appelais... et y'avait personne, » finit-elle, de nouveau secouée de sanglots.

Cette fois, il la décala de lui juste assez pour qu'ils puissent se regarder.

« Gamora, c'est un rêve. Cela ne va pas se passer, enfant, » la rassura-t-il.

« Je ferais tout. Je serai la meilleure. Je t'appellerai Père. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux... mais me laisse pas. Pas toi, » murmura-t-elle, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Il posa une main sur son visage, et elle colla sa joue contre sa grande paume.

« Je sais que tu vas y arriver, ma fille. Ne doutes pas de ça. Si je te demande quelque chose, c'est que je sais que tu peux le faire, » ajouta-t-il en appuyant doucement sur ses épaules pour la faire se recoucher.

Mais elle se redressa et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'allonger.

« Tu seras fière de moi... Père, » promit-elle, déjà en train de retomber dans le sommeil.

Le Titan resta immobile un long moment. Sa joue le brûlait. Pourquoi ? Avait-elle une sorte de venin sur les lèvres ? Il passa la main sur sa peau mais ne sentit rien. Il sortit discrètement et tira la porte, avant de se rendre à la salle de bain. Il vérifia, mais sa peau n'avait rien. D'ailleurs, l'impression était passée.

Une autre sensation se manifesta. Il aurait dû être satisfait qu'elle l'appelle Père. Et pourtant, une étrange amertume le tenaillait. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans son propre lit qu'il finit par comprendre. Oui, elle l'avait appelé Père. Mais pas parce qu'elle en avait envie. Juste pour ne pas qu'il l'abandonne. Par contrainte.

Tant pis. Elle finirait par le penser. Il fallait juste lui laisser le temps.

Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit.

Sa propre porte de chambre était entrouverte, cette fois-ci. Ce qui lui permit d'entendre les cinq autres cauchemars de cette nuit-là et de se relever pour consoler la petite. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de parler de choses violentes seulement quand elle serait plus âgée et de vérifier les illustrations des livres qu'il lui passait, s'il voulait dormir plus de quatre heures par nuit.

 **. . . . .**

Une envie de partir quelques jours, comme il le faisait régulièrement, le prit la semaine suivante. Il l'étouffa. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas. Il envisagea cependant d'emmener la petite avec lui. Mais là où il allait, ce n'était pas pour les enfants. Elle commençait à aller mieux, il ne pouvait pas lui imposer la vision de terres désolées de son havre. Le spectre de cauchemars et de nuits trop courtes planait au-dessus de sa tête.

Il espéra qu'elle n'en ferait pas trop les nuits suivantes.

 **. o O o . o O o . o O o .**

Quelques jours passèrent encore. Un début de routine avait commencé à s'installer entre eux. Thanos savait à peu près tout ce qu'il allait devoir apprendre à la gamine, et c'était énorme. Il en avait, et bien, il en avait pour des années. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils avaient le temps. Elle ne pourrait pas se battre avant des années non plus.

Ils avaient peaufiné leur organisation et passeraient leurs matinées tous les deux. Le Titan lui apprendrait toutes sortes de choses – il avait compris que son attention était limitée et qu'il fallait varier les sujets pour la garder attentive, et l'après-midi elle apprendrait à s'occuper toute seule – il allait falloir lui dénicher beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de livres, à la vitesse où elle les apprenait par cœur – alors qu'elle lisait encore lentement.

Elle faisait toujours des cauchemars, mais commençait à se rendormir seule – de temps en temps. Elle appelait son nouveau père seulement si elle se sentait trop mal. Ça le réveillait tout de même, mais il n'avait pas à se lever de son lit, c'était déjà ça.

 **. o O o . o O o . o O o .**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Même pas de cliff !**

 **Bon pour la scène entre /!\ : Thanos va voir ses enfants et les menace de les torturer s'ils tente la moindre chose contre Gamora,. Il leur ordonne de passer le mot à tous les occupants du vaisseau.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **À la prochaine !**_

 _ **Kae**_

 _ **.**_


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.  
Rating : M  
Genre : family / tragedy / hurt /comfort  
Personnages : Thanos - Gamora (Ebony Maw - Proxima Midnight - Cull Obsidian - Corvus Glaive - Nebula)

* * *

 _ **Bonjour !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour les délais de publication. Je vous jure que je fais au mieux.**_

 _ **J'espère également que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bon, peut-être pas la fin mais bon, il faut ce qu'il faut, non ? (comment ça maintenant vous anticipez et vous flippez ? XD)**_

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Julindy,** merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **DE NOUVEAU, mention de torture, notifiée par des** _ **/!\ au début et à la fin.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le sixième jour après l'arrivée de Gamora, ils atteignirent une nouvelle planète.

« Je ne serai pas avec toi ce matin, » déclara-t-il pendant qu'ils prenaient le petit déjeuner.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air déçue.

« Tu ne dois pas demander, Gamora, » expliqua-t-il. « Si tu dois savoir quelque chose à propos de ce que je fais, alors je te le dirai. »

Elle hocha la tête, un peu inquiète de se faire gronder. Elle y avait échappé jusque là, mais il savait qu'elle sentait sa patience s'amenuiser. Malgré tout, elle restait une enfant, donc irréfléchie, ce qui allait immanquablement amener à une, voire des disputes.

« Je vais sur une autre planète, aujourd'hui, » décida-t-il de répondre malgré tout.

La petite fille hocha la tête et sembla plonger dans ses pensées quelques instants.

« Est-ce que tu vas ramener un autre enfant ? » questionna-t-elle soudain.

« Non. »

Elle sourit. Puis fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? »

Il se rapprocha un peu, se penchant par-dessus la table.

« Parce que tu es une petite fille forte. Que je vais t'entraîner, t'endurcir, pour qu'un jour, tu deviennes une guerrière. Peut-être même la femme la plus féroce de la galaxie, » souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

 _Et également parce que tu n'as pas peur de moi,_ ajouta son esprit, mais il le garda pour lui.

« J'aime bien quand tu souris. T'as l'air gentil comme ça, » lâcha-t-elle, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

« Et quand je ne souris pas ? » demanda-t-il en s'exécutant, ôtant tout amusement de son visage, dardant sur elle un regard glacial et contractant les mâchoires.

Elle le regarda de longues secondes, les sourcils un peu froncés.

« Tu as l'air méchant. Tu fais peur, » expliqua-t-elle avec grand sérieux. « Mais moi j'ai pas peur. Parce que en vrai, t'es gentil.

« Je ne suis pas gentil, Gamora, » la contra-t-il sans penser à ce qu'il disait.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Si. Tu m'as protégée des chi- chiri- chitauris, » répliqua-t-elle avec l'air d'énoncer quelque chose d'évident, sans s'attarder sur _pourquoi_ il avait dit ça.

Il sourit de nouveau mais n'ajouta rien. Ce n'était pas important.

Elle descendit de la chaise, le laissa débarrasser et lorsqu'il fit mine de se diriger vers la sortie, elle courut vers lui et s'agrippa à sa jambe. Mais il la repoussa doucement.

« Pourquoi t'aimes pas les câlins ? » demanda-t-elle, le regard triste.

Il ne sut que répondre. Il n'avait jamais fait de _câlin_ avec quiconque, et ce n'était pas un réflexe pour lui. Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin, s'il devait être parfaitement honnête.

« Je serai de retour d'ici la fin de la journée. Tu fais attention, ne te blesse pas. Il n'y aura personne pour te soigner. Et ne sors pas de tes appartements, » ordonna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, sérieuse, et ne chercha pas à obtenir une réponse à sa question initiale.

« Promis. »

Il se leva et s'en alla.

 **. . . . .**

Dans la navette qui l'emportait à la surface, en compagnie d'Ebony et de Corvus, il trouva agréable de faire quelque chose qui allait se passer sans surprise, sans complication. C'était reposant. Si l'on excluait le silence tendu dans l'habitacle, là où d'habitude on sentait dans l'air l'excitation des morts à venir.

Il avait continué à faire surveiller l'Ordre Noir, mais ils avaient apparemment laissé tomber l'idée de mettre Gamora hors d'état de _nuire_. Il faudrait qu'il les récompense. Il avait encore quelques ennemis à éliminer, de-ci, de-là. Il allait leur demander de le faire.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dix-sept jours. Il avait fallu attendre le dix-septième pour que finalement, il soit obligé de la punir réellement. Il avait dû s'absenter pour aller lui-même chercher des informations en fin de nuit et lorsqu'il était revenu, en tout début de matinée, il avait trouvé Gamora endormie dans _son_ salon, sur _son_ fauteuil, avec un de _ses_ livres entre les mains. Ou plutôt, un de ses plus vieux livres tombé au sol lorsqu'elle s'était endormie et dont la couverture s'était déchirée.

Il vit rouge.

« Gamora ! » tonna-t-il.

La petite se réveilla en sursaut, apeurée, avant de sourire en le voyant.

« Tu es rentré ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de se figer. « P-Père ? »

« T'ai-je dis que tu n'avais _pas_ le droit de prendre des livres dans ma bibliothèque ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale alors qu'elle reculait de plusieurs pas.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je veux l'entendre, » insista-t-il.

« Tu me l'as dit, » murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« Regarde moi. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-il encore.

« Pa-Parce que j'ai lu tous les miens e-et t'étais pas là, alors, » balbutia-t-elle avant de se taire sous le regard furieux.

« Tu aurais dû attendre que je revienne, » gronda-t-il.

« Je-je sais. Pardon, » murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard.

« J'ai laissé passer certaines choses, Gamora, mais cette fois tu vas être punie. »

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment punir un enfant.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Des soldats, » répondit-elle spontanément.

Il se refusa de la mettre en présence des chitauris. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, la punition serait trop extrême pour une première fois. Le livre était abîmé mais pas perdu.

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Tes lieutenants. »

Ça n'allait pas non plus. Il ne devait pas monter ses enfants les uns contre les autres. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à apaiser la jalousie d'Ebony et Proxima, il n'allait pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

« Chez tes parents, de quoi avais-tu peur ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle déglutit soudain, et il espéra qu'il pourrait appliquer une punition en rapport avec ce qu'elle allait lui dire, parce que ça avait l'air de la toucher. L'impact serait fort sur son esprit. Elle y penserait à deux fois avant de faire une chose de ce type, à l'avenir.

« Le noir, » souffla-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait.

« Alors je t'enlèverai pour deux nuits la petite lampe que j'ai accepté de laisser allumée, » déclara-t-il et immédiatement, les yeux de la petite se remplirent de larmes. « Et ce sera ainsi à chaque fois que je devrais te punir. »

Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche, mais il leva un doigt menaçant.

« Chaque protestation aggrave ta punition. En l'occurrence, à chaque protestation tu devras te passer de lumière une nuit de plus. Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas une nécessité, mais c'est tout sauf agréable pour toi, » déclara-t-il. « Maintenant, tu vas dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à demain matin.

Pleurant en silence, elle fila dans ses appartements. Elle ne traîna pas des pieds. Elle n'essaya pas de se retourner, ou de le faire changer d'avis. Elle fit exactement ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Quelque chose en lui se révolta. Il n'aimait pas quand elle pleurait. Lorsque cela arrivait, il _devait_ la prendre dans ses bras. Il fut pris de court par la sensation avant de l'ignorer. Elle devait apprendre, alors il ferait ce qui devait être fait. Il récupéra son livre et retint un grognement devant la couverture abîmée. _De toute manière, il va bien falloir qu'elle se passe de lumière un jour ou l'autre. Elle ne devrait même pas en avoir. C'est pour son bien, elle n'en a simplement pas encore conscience,_ pensa-t-il en déposant le livre sur la petite table à côté de la bibliothèque.

Il ignora les pleurs de l'autre côté de la cloison, ainsi que les appels désespérés à ses parents lors des nombreux cauchemars de cette nuit-là. Elle finirait par accepter.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une réelle routine s'installa les semaines suivantes, et le Titan put voir les premiers progrès de la fillette, qui avait été sage comme une image durant presque une semaine avant de reprendre ses fatigantes habitudes. Cependant, elle était plus attentive, faisait plus attention en général et il en fut satisfait.

Il n'eut pas à la punir de nouveau – et il laissait couler lorsqu'elle était maladroite et ne provoquait pas de gros dégâts, parce qu'il voyait qu'elle faisait réellement attention. Il devait se rappeler qu'elle était une enfant. Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'elle autant que d'une adulte. Cependant, s'il l'avait laissé manger à sa faim, il avait dû la priver de jeu plusieurs fois, en particulier lorsqu'il revenait le soir et qu'il trouvait la pièce non rangée – avec des jouets qui traînaient partout.

À côté de ça, elle apprenait à lire plus vite que ce qu'il avait supposé et arrivait à déchiffrer ses livres d'enfant presque toute seule.

Et elle commençait à demander moins souvent quand elle pourrait rentrer chez elle, hormis les moments où elle pleurait. Mais il arrivait à la calmer avec un _câlin_. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à ce genre de pratique. Il avait conscience que c'était un comportement normal, pourtant il se sentait toujours diablement emprunté lorsqu'il avait la fillette contre lui.

En résumé, il était globalement content de l'enfant.

Gamora continua à progresser.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cela faisait approximativement cinq mois et demi que Gamora était arrivée. Le Titan était en train de lui apprendre comment se formait un astre – une planète, une lune – à Gamora – en expliquant les mots qu'elle ne connaissait pas, c'est-à-dire un certain nombre – lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Agacé, il alla ouvrir.

« Quoi ? » siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale à un Corvus qui avait rentré la tête dans les épaules en prévision de l'accueil désagréable du Titan.

« Père, j'ai trouvé l'informateur, je l'ai mis dans une des _salles_ , » déclara-t-il simplement, mettant l'accent sur le dernier mot.

Le Titan se calma immédiatement. Il se tourna vers Gamora.

« Ma fille, je dois m'absenter un moment. Reprends ta lecture d'hier. »

« Oui Père, » accepta-t-elle sans sourciller – elle ne faisait jamais de vague quand un de ses frères et sœurs était présent.

Le Titan ferma la porte et ils se mirent en route.

« Tu auras pris ton temps pour me le trouver, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Il avait effectivement demandé à son fils de trouver un elfe noir qui pouvait avoir des renseignements sur un artefact. Trois mois plus tôt.

« J'implore ton pardon, Père, » souffla Corvus, sachant pertinemment que se justifier aggraverait son cas.

« Nous verrons selon les informations qu'il a à nous fournir, » répondit seulement le Maître en ouvrant la porte de la salle de torture dans laquelle l'elfe avait été attaché.

 **. . . . .**

Une heure plus tard, un Corvus tâché de sang et un Titan qui s'était contenté de poser des questions ressortirent de la pièce, l'air satisfait.

« Très bien, fils. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, désormais, » déclara Thanos.

L'autre hocha la tête et fila sans demander son reste.

 **. . . . .**

Le Titan revint à ses appartements et voulut reprendre sa _leçon_ – des semaines après avoir commencé l'apprentissage de Gamora, il continuait à lever les yeux au ciel dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son rôle de _professeur_ – mais la petite le coupa.

« Y'a quoi dans la salle que Corvus a parlé ? »

« _Dont_ Corvus a parlé, » rectifia-il instinctivement.

« Y'a quoi dans la salle dont Corvus a parlé, » reprit diligemment la gamine.

Et puis Thanos comprit le sens de la phrase.

« Ça ne te regarde pas Gamora, » déclara-t-il, le ton plus sec que la normale. « C'est moi qui déciderai du jour où tu apprendras cela. »

« Mais... »

« Gamora ! » gronda-t-il et elle se figea, avant d'acquiescer, lentement.

Il reprit sa _leçon_ sans attendre.

Les cauchemars avaient presque disparus, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle recommence à en faire. Il tenait à son repos, merci bien.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le temps fila et bientôt cela fit un an et demi que Gamora était sur le Sanctuary. La petite fille avait grandi et son sixième anniversaire s'était déroulé quelques semaines plus tôt.

Ils étaient à table, pour le repas du soir, lorsqu'il lui demanda si ses parents lui lisaient des histoires avant qu'elle s'endorme, parce que c'était une question qu'elle avait souvent posée au moment d'aller se coucher, les premiers temps. Elle répondit que parfois oui, parfois non, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu demandes tout le temps comment faisaient mes parents ? Tu n'as qu'à faire comme les tiens faisaient avec toi. On est pareil, tu as eu mon âge » souffla-t-elle.

Le visage du Titan se ferma violemment en même temps qu'il se figeait.

« Père ? » souffla la jeune fille, le regard apeuré. « Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. Je suis désolée. Je dois aller dans ma chambre ? » proposa-t-elle, déjà en train de descendre de sa chaise.

« Non, » finit-il par dire en recommençant à manger. « Tu n'as rien fait. Simplement, n'aborde plus le sujet de ma famille, à l'avenir. »

« Bien sûr, Père, » accepta-t-elle sans sourciller.

Il savait qu'elle voulait partir, de peur de faire un geste de travers, qui provoquerait une punition. Mais il n'était pas en colère. Il... il ne savait pas ce qu'il était, ce n'était simplement pas agréable. Elle finit rapidement de manger, attendit qu'il ait fini pour débarrasser en vitesse et laver la vaisselle sale.

Elle était presque à la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'il l'arrêta.

« Gamora ? Comptes-tu lire ce soir ? »

« Oui, Père, » confirma-t-elle.

« Alors prends ton livre et viens lire ici, » proposa-t-il en désignant le fauteuil d'un geste du menton.

Elle le regarda, ne sachant sur quel pied danser. D'habitude, il lui demandait d'avoir un peu de temps seul après le repas, et elle lisait dans sa chambre en attendant qu'il lui dise d'aller dormir. Voyant qu'elle était troublée, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je te promets que tu n'as _rien_ fait de mal, ma fille. Tout va bien, » la rassura-t-il, avant de se détourner pour lui-même prendre un livre.

Elle fit donc un passage par sa chambre et revint s'installer dans le fauteuil, pendant qu'il en faisait de même dans le sien, commençant à réfléchir. Corvus avait trouvé l'artefact. Mais il ne fonctionnait pas, il avait été abîmé. Et ce n'était pas le genre d'appareil fourni avec des pièces de rechange, alors il allait devoir trouver autre chose.

La sensation désagréable dans son estomac se dissipa peu à peu. Lorsqu'il entendit sa fille étouffer un bâillement, il se redressa.

« Va te coucher, » ordonna-t-il.

Sans un mot, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il l'entendit poser le livre, aller dans sa salle de bain, et revenir. Elle passa la tête par la porte et lui adressa un sourire.

« Bonne nuit, Père, » déclara-t-elle.

« Bonne nuit petite étoile, » répondit-il en relevant la tête du livre où il s'était plongé, croisant son regard doux le temps de quelques secondes.

Elle tira la porte, grimpa dans le grand lit, et s'endormit rapidement, ou tout du moins le supposa-t-il puisqu'il n'entendit plus aucun bruit.

Il réalisa un moment plus tard la manière dont il l'avait nommée. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il l'appelle ainsi de temps à autre. Il n'avait pas pu savoir pourquoi, et devant la tristesse de la gamine il n'avait pas insisté. Il supposait qu'un de ses parents l'avait appelée ainsi. Alors, de temps à autres, lorsqu'elle avait été sage, il se forçait à utiliser le sobriquet.

Un sourire persista sur ses lèvres de longues minutes, avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Elle était franche mais gentille, ne voulait faire de mal à personne, aimait apprendre et passer du temps avec lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se méfier ou de cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Quand bien même il le faisait, elle avait le don de le sentir et de venir lui faire un câlin.

Elle lui faisait du bien, lui avait redonné l'envie de vivre, au lieu de continuer à traîner son éternité comme un boulet en accomplissant sa Mission. Il avait un but désormais. Elle était son guide, une lumière.

Il repensa au surnom. _Petite étoile_. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle était. Une étoile dans les ténèbres de son âme.

Il ricana pour lui-même. Il devait manquer de sommeil pour se laisser aller à penser pareilles sottises.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les mois, puis les années, commencèrent à s'enchaîner. Ils se ressemblaient plus ou moins. Gamora apprenait. Thanos passait la moitié de son temps avec elle et il s'était rendu compte qu'il appréciait les moments passés avec sa plus jeune enfant. Les autres, il les avait récupérés à l'âge adulte, alors il était plus un maître qu'un Père, pour eux, en réalité. Mais sa petite fille... il lui avait appris à lire, appris à se laver correctement, à s'habiller seule, à se débrouiller pour manger ; et depuis quelques temps, à se battre. Il avait hésité à la confier à Proxima, ou Corvus, mais son aînée ne supportait pas la plus petite, et Gamora détestait cordialement Corvus. Cull n'étant pas fiable – il voulait toujours la tuer, même s'il ne tentait rien – et Ebony ne sachant pas se battre avec autre chose que sa magie, il s'était résolu à le faire lui-même, pour la grande fierté de la gamine.

Elle faisait des pieds et des mains depuis des mois pour apprendre, et puisqu'elle avait 10 ans, il avait cédé. C'est après un entraînement qu'elle lui avait posé la question.

« Pourquoi dois-je devenir une guerrière ? » avait-t-elle demandé.

Il savait que la discussion allait mal se finir. Mais il avait laissé ce _problème_ de côté et avait répondu en lui expliquant avec des mots très simples.

« J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Pour diriger avec moi, pour poursuivre la Mission, » expliqua-t-il.

« Quelle mission ? Le truc avec les planètes ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué ce qu'il y faisait, mais il estima qu'il était temps.

« Sur chaque planète où des êtres vivants évoluent, ces êtres deviennent de plus en plus nombreux. Ils ne savent pas s'arrêter, leur nombre augmente encore et encore. Mais quand il y a trop de monde, alors la planète ne peut plus donner assez de nourriture, et les êtres meurent de faim et détruisent la planète. Plus rien ne peut pousser dessus, elle ne sert plus à rien. Alors je fais en sorte qu'il y ait moins d'êtres sur les planètes, pour qu'ils vivent sans avoir faim, sans se détruire, » expliqua-t-il.

« Comment ? » avait-elle insisté après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Mais les larmes qui étaient montées à ses yeux prouvaient qu'elle savait déjà. Elle se rappelait de l'épuration de son propre peuple, supposa-t-il. Il avait pensé évoquer la famine sur Zen Whoberi pour donner un exemple qu'elle comprenne, mais vu sa réaction, il supposa que ça aggraverait les choses.

« Tu sais comment, ma fille, » dit-il simplement, d'une voix douce.

Il s'était attendu à des hauts cris, à un jugement lapidaire. Mais il avait oublié qu'elle ne voyait pas le monde comme les autres. Elle était encore une enfant et même si elle était profondément droite dans son honneur – malgré son âge – elle n'était pas bloquée par des préjugés comme les adultes pouvaient l'être.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme à son habitude.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle. « Pourquoi tuer tant de gens ? Ce n'est pas de leur faute. »

« Non. Tu as raison. Mais serait-ce mieux si je les laissais vivre et qu'ils meurent _tous_ , à la fin ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien, la laissant méditer sa réponse.

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui fait ça ? » finit-elle par demander au bout de plusieurs longues minutes.

« Parce que personne d'autre ne le fait, Gamora, » répondit-il avec une honnêteté qui le surprit lui-même.

La jeune fille le regarda, ses yeux se remplissant de nouveau de larmes, et secoua la tête.

« En fait tu, » elle fit une pause, le temps de déglutir. « Tu n'as pas de raison ? » souffla-t-elle, ses yeux se remplissant de larme.

« Bien sûr que si, enfant. »

« Non. Tu n'as pas le droit de décider de qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir ! » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Enfant, calme-toi, » l'exhorta-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je croyais que tu étais gentil mais en fait tu es méchant ! » cria-t-elle en se en se dégageant.

Il la rattrapa et la tint à bout de bras.

« Gamora. Gamora ! » s'écria-t-il en faisant attention de ne pas paraître en colère.

Elle se figea, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Le Titan eu du mal à respirer, sa poitrine se comprimant. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Non. C'était plus que ça. Il ne le _supportait_ _pas._ C'était comme s'il avait physiquement mal devant la souffrance de sa fille. Ce n'était pas normal. Il avait pensé que ça s'estomperait avec les années, mais plus elle grandissait, plus il était difficile pour lui d'accepter sa peine.

« As-tu confiance en moi ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, sans une seconde d'hésitation. Il sourit faiblement.

« Alors acceptes-tu de me croire si je te promets que ce que je fais, c'est la meilleure chose possible ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais finit par acquiescer d'un très lent hochement de tête.

« D'accord. D'accord, je veux bien. Mais je veux comprendre, » ajouta-t-elle.

Il laissa échapper un léger rire et profita de la tenir à bout de bras pour la rapprocher de lui et la serrer contre sa poitrine. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la relâcha, et le poids dans son estomac de fut plus qu'un souvenir.

« Bien entendu que tu veux comprendre. Tu veux _toujours tout_ comprendre. C'est une des choses qui me rendent si fier de toi, ma fille, » avoua-t-il.

Elle sourit, le compliment lui faisant plaisir autant qu'il la gêna, vu comme elle rosit.

« Mange-t-on ? » proposa-t-il. « Je dois avouer que j'ai faim. »

Elle hocha la tête et alla chercher les assiettes pendant qu'il prenait des sachets de nourriture. Gamora était désormais indépendante pour tout ou presque, et pourtant ils avaient gardé cette habitude de partager tous leurs repas. C'était un moment où ils ne parlaient pas forcément, mais profitaient de la présence de l'autre sans qu'une obligation ne les y force.

Durant tout le dîner, il lui jeta des coups d'œil. Pourrait-elle comprendre la Mission ? Pourrait-elle l'accepter, ou au moins ne pas le rejeter ? Il n'en savait rien. Et il ne le maîtrisait pas.

Il laissa la question de côté lorsqu'elle entama une diatribe enflammée sur pourquoi une épée à double tranchant était bien mieux que la lance de Corvus.

Il retint un sourire et l'écouta, laissant reposer sa tête dans sa main, le coude sur la table.

Elle continuait à le distraire, malgré les années qui étaient passées. Et _ça_ valait tous les désagréments qui avaient découlé de son apprentissage.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Et puis vint un soir où Gamora dépassa les limites.

Elle avait douze ans depuis quelques semaines.

Lorsque Thanos apprit ce qu'elle avait fait, il eut assez mal pour se demander si quelque chose ne s'était pas littéralement fracturé dans la poitrine, une côte ou quelque chose comme ça, avant de comprendre que c'était de la déception. Littéralement furieux, comme il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais été, il quitta la passerelle et retrouva sa fille dans sa chambre, en train de rêvasser.

Elle se releva d'un bond en le voyant entrer comme une furie. Il croisa son regard interrogateur mais sans plus, et en voyant qu'elle n'était pas repentante, la colère implosa. Il se coupa totalement de ses ressentis.

« J'ai été bien trop gentil. Je t'ai tout passé. J'ai pensé que tu serais assez mature pour ne pas abuser de la liberté que je te laissais, mais je dois avouer que je me suis trompé. Je suis très déçu, ma fille, » déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Puis il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira hors de ses appartements. Elle commença à se débattre et à crier, mais il la plaqua violemment contre un mur.

« Chaque protestation augmentera ta punition, » murmura-t-il, le regard glacial.

Il vit la peur s'infiltrer en elle et sourit de contentement, avant de reprendre son chemin. Lorsqu'elle comprit où elle l'emmenait elle recommença à se débattre.

« Non, n-non, père, je ne te désobéirai plus. Je te le jure, » souffla-t-elle.

« Après ça, je suppose que non, en effet, » déclara-t-il sans même la regarder. « Au moins durant un certain temps. »

Il rentra dans une salle et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Puis il l'emmena jusque sur la table où il la jeta littéralement. Il lui ceintura les poignets et les chevilles, avant de regarder le mur, hésitant sur son châtiment.

« Que préfères-tu ? Fracture ? Lacération ? Brûlure ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant, une dague dans les mains, dont il frotta le tranchant de la lame sur un tissu imbibé d'alcool.

« Non. NON ! » hurla-t-elle en se débattant comme une forcenée.

« Arrête, tu vas te faire mal, » soupira-t-il.

Elle se figea, effarée devant la remarque, alors qu'il se préparait à la faire souffrir. Il en profita pour faire courir la lame sur la cuisse de la jeune fille. Il commença juste en dessous de son short pour finir à son genou. L'entaille n'était pas profonde, mais l'alcool allait la brûler férocement. Effectivement, elle poussa un hurlement de douleur.

Et il crut qu'il allait rendre son repas tant son estomac se contracta. Quelque chose en lui hurla également. Il ne _devait_ pas faire ça. Pourtant, il continua, passant la lame sur le côté du mollet.

« ARRÊTE ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi t'obéirais-je ? M'as-tu obéit lorsque je t'ai demandé de ne pas venir dans ce couloir ? »

Elle l'avait déçue. Il avait mal, alors elle aussi aurait mal.

« Pardon ! Pardon. Père ! Je t'en prie ! » supplia-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que j'arrête ? Tu voulais tellement savoir ce que je faisais dans cette partie du vaisseau, depuis des années. Te voilà au courant. Tu n'es pas contente ? » ironisa-t-il en faisant une seconde entaille sur sa cuisse, à l'intérieur cette fois.

« Je suis DÉSOLÉE ! » cria-t-elle encore.

« Si tu avais fait ce que je t'avais demandé, tu ne serais pas ici, Gamora. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Ce qui t'arrive est de ton propre fait. Si tu as mal. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, » insista-t-il alors qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il tapait fort, et pas de plaisir.

La lame glissa sur sa joue, sur le chemin de ses larmes, pour que le sel qu'elles contenaient augmente la brûlure.

Il avait mal. Elle aurait mal également, au moins autant.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Hum, hum...**_

 _ **C'est le moment ou je pars en courant ? Ok, je file.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Avant de me courser avec un couteau de cuisine, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **À très vite !**_

 _ **Kae**_


	6. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.  
Rating : M  
Genre : family / tragedy / hurt /comfort  
Personnages : Thanos - Gamora (Ebony Maw - Proxima Midnight - Cull Obsidian - Corvus Glaive - Nebula)

* * *

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Je ne m'étendrai pas un blabla, je vous laisser retrouver cette pauvre Gamora sur sa table de torture !_**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Julindy,** merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE** **PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

 _« Si tu avais fait ce que je t'avais demandé, tu ne serais pas ici, Gamora. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Ce qui t'arrive est de ton propre fait. Si tu as mal. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, » insista-t-il alors qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il tapait fort, et pas de plaisir._

 _La lame glissa sur sa joue, sur le chemin de ses larmes, pour que le sel qu'elles contenaient augmente la brûlure._

 _Il avait mal. Elle aurait mal également, au moins autant._

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Gamora devait souffrir, devait payer pour la souffrance qu'elle lui occasionnait. Pourtant le Titan s'arrêta au bout de quelques centimètres d'incision, incapable d'en faire plus. Incapable de lutter plus longtemps contre cette voix dans sa tête qui hurlait d'arrêter. Voir les larmes de sa fille l'avait fait céder. Un profond sentiment de rage monta en lui.

Elle l'avait blessé. Et il ne pouvait pas la blesser en retour ? Où était la justice ?

« Je crois que ça suffira, » déclara-t-il en se maîtrisant tant bien que mal, récupérant le chiffon pour essuyer le peu de sang qui s'était accumulé le long de sa lame.

Il rangea la dague à sa place et défit les liens. Gamora sanglotait toujours et ne bougea pas, même lorsqu'elle fut libre. Enfouissant ses émotions le plus loin possible, il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos en prenant garde de ne pas toucher ses blessures. Elle gémit de douleur et tenta de se débattre.

« C'est fini, enfant. C'est fini, » la rassura-t-il.

Alors elle s'agrippa à sa tunique en sanglotant violemment. Il sortit de la salle et la ramena à ses appartements, où il l'allongea sur la table. Elle était complètement perdue, le repoussant tout en refusant qu'il la lâche.

« Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner, ne bouge pas, » souffla-t-il.

Il fit un aller-retour rapide jusqu'à la salle de bain et passa la demi-heure suivante à appliquer des onguents et à bander une des plaies de sa cuisse, plus profonde que prévue – elle avait bougé au moment où il avait passé la lame.

Puis il la souleva de nouveau et la déposa sur son lit. Il la veilla plus d'une heure, tentant de calmer sa colère et sa déception. Elle finit par s'endormir, d'un sommeil qui allait forcément être agité. Il tira un des fauteuils à côté du lit, alla chercher un livre et s'installa pour la nuit, laissant la lumière dans son salon allumée pour pouvoir lire.

Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois en hurlant et à chaque fois il lui parla, lui disant que c'était fini, qu'elle était en sécurité. La quatrième fois, elle ne se rendormit pas tout de suite.

« Tu as dis que je ne craignais rien ici ! Que tu me protégerais ! » gémit-elle, et il distingua les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Quelque chose lui piqua brutalement la poitrine de l'intérieur.

« Tu ne _crains_ rien. Ta vie n'est pas en danger, » rappela-t-il en se frottant le torse pour faire partir la douleur qui s'atténua, mais resta présente.

« Ça fait tellement mal ! » pleura-t-elle.

« J'appelle cela faire d'une pierre deux coups. Tu es punie, et je sais que tu retiendras la leçon cette fois, et j'augmente également ta résistance à la douleur, » déclara-t-il. « Ne te plains pas, j'aurais pu demander à Corvus ou Proxima de s'en occuper. Au moins tu sais que moi, je n'y ai pas pris pas de plaisir. »

 _Au contraire. J'ai détesté ça._

« Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ? » gémit-elle.

« Parce que tu dois m'obéir, Gamora, » répondit-il sur un ton calme mais implacable. « Et désormais, lorsque tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, même si le résultat te paraît satisfaisant, tu recevras ta punition. »

Elle le regarda un long moment, et il vit une lueur apparaître dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Quelque chose qu'il mettrait des années à appréhender, et qui allait lentement changer leur relation, pour le pire.

La confiance qu'elle lui portait et qui avait toujours été totale venait de se fendiller. Ce n'était pas grand chose pour le moment, pourtant la fissure prendrait de l'ampleur, inexorablement.

S'il ne réussit pas à vraiment détecter ce qui clochait, la sensation de son estomac qui se tordit fut assez gênante pour l'empêcher de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille ne se présenta pas au déjeuner. Le Titan, qui avait oublié la sensation de mal-être de la veille, s'en souvint brusquement. Incapable d'attendre chez lui, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'ouverture séparant leurs appartements. Il frappa à sa porte et entra, mais le lit était vide. Il fouilla les alentours du regard, les sourcils froncés, puis vit de la lumière sous la porte de la salle de bain. Il s'en approcha et frappa de nouveau.

Un bruit léger mais brusque, suivi d'un gémissement étouffé, lui fit savoir qu'elle avait sursauté.

« C'est moi, Gamora. Je peux entrer ? Il faut que je vérifie l'évolution de tes blessures. »

Il attendit de longues secondes avant qu'enfin la porte s'ouvre lentement. Il découvrit sa fille avec les yeux rouges et cernés, preuve que sa nuit avait dû être courte. Une violente vague de culpabilité l'étreignit, mais il s'appliqua à l'ignorer.

Il ne pouvait pas s'excuser, lui dire qu'il avait eu tort, ça rendrait la punition totalement inutile et elle perdrait son sens. En tout cas, c'était la raison officielle. En réalité, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de l'avoir fait souffrir sciemment pour _rien_. Il _devait_ croire qu'il avait eu raison.

En revanche, rien ne lui interdisait de la réconforter, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'elle en avait besoin. Désespérément. Même lui s'en rendait compte.

Bien entendu, _lui_ n'en avait absolument pas besoin. Certainement pas pour se rassurer. Et encore moins parce qu'il avait toujours cette très, très mauvaise impression à l'arrière de son esprit, et qu'elle ne voulait pas passer.

« Mon enfant... je ne te ferai jamais de mal si tu n'as rien fait qui le mérite. N'aies pas peur de moi à chaque fois que tu m'adresses la parole, ou que nous nous trouvons dans la même pièce. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier ne se renouvellera pas, tant que tu comportes comme je l'attends de toi, » souffla-t-il en tendant une main vers elle, dont elle se saisit en se raidissant.

Il la tira et la serra doucement contre lui, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle resta figée un moment avant de se relâcher d'un coup et de s'agripper à lui en fondant en larmes, le visage caché dans le creux de son épaule. Ce n'était pas des sanglots violents comme la veille, non. Elle n'exprimait que son soulagement de ne plus ressentir la peur qui avait dû la tirailler toute la nuit.

Et le Titan s'apaisa lui aussi, alors que la sensation dans son estomac disparaissait. Il comprit qu'il avait eu peur de la perdre. Mais cela n'arriverait pas. Jamais.

Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, il la garda contre lui encore un moment. Puis elle bougea un peu et il la laissa se reculer. Il s'occupa de sa blessure à la cuisse, qui serait refermée le lendemain, et des autres estafilades qui auraient disparues d'ici la fin de la journée.

« Est... Est-ce que j'aurai des cicatrices ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les appartements du Titan pour manger.

« Non. L'onguent que je t'ai appliqué accélère la guérison. Tu n'auras pas de marques, » la rassura-t-il.

Elle sortit la nourriture pendant qu'il prenait les couverts. Ils mangèrent en silence, comme d'habitude, mais il y avait un inconfort qui planait dans l'air. Le Titan ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il se rappela de la première fois qu'il l'avait punie. Elle avait craint son courroux durant des jours avant de reprendre son comportement habituel. Il fallait que lui agisse normalement, afin qu'elle comprenne que rien n'avait changé.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mais le malaise perdura et, des semaines plus tard, Thanos ne savait plus quoi faire. Il sentait que la jeune fille n'était plus aussi proche de lui qu'avant. Par moment, il avait envie de casser ce qui se trouvait à portée de sa main. Et puis, ça l'agaçait prodigieusement de ne pas se maîtriser. Il n'avait pas eu ce genre de problèmes avec ses autres enfants. Pourquoi devait-il se sentir si concerné par sa détresse ?

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Gamora se tint parfaitement bien les mois suivants, à tel point qu'il n'eut à élever la voix pas une seule fois.

Mais elle s'éloignait de lui. Petit à petit, insidieusement, presque. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite. Mais elle ne restait plus manger au repas du soir, ni le matin. Elle passait ses après-midis dans sa chambre, n'échangeait pas plus que nécessaire avec lui. Elle l'écoutait, et il savait qu'elle retenait ce qu'il lui disait, mais elle n'avait plus ce regard rêveur qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à- il ne voulait même pas penser à ce jour-là.

Avait-il eu réellement raison de la punir de cette manière ? La question lui traversa l'esprit. Mais cela n'importait plus, puisqu'il l'avait fait.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il en souffrit durant des semaines. Elle lui manquait. Il s'y était attaché. Et elle...

Il finit par littéralement réduire en charpie une salle d'entraînement, après une journée particulièrement mauvaise où un énième artefact lui avait échappé. Quand il avait voulu discuter avec Gamora pour se changer les idées, la jeune fille lui avait répondu qu'elle devait s'entraîner et avait disparu dans sa chambre.

Alors il prit une décision. S'être attaché à elle le faisait souffrir. Il devait l'éloigner, peu importait s'il avait encore un peu plus mal le temps qu'il se détache. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve une occasion d'entamer cette, il chercha le mot juste pendant quelques secondes scission.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Et elle vint, sous la forme de la treizième année de sa fille.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Père ? Où est la porte ? » demanda Gamora en désignant le mur désormais vierge entre le salon du Titan et sa chambre à elle, un air abasourdi se peignant petit à petit sur son visage.

« Je l'ai faite enlever durant ton entraînement, » énonça-t-il sans lever les yeux vers elle.

« Mais » murmura-t-elle, le regard empli d'incompréhension, « pourquoi ?»

« Tu as treize ans maintenant, Gamora. Tu sais te débrouiller seule. Et si vraiment quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux toujours venir frapper à ma porte, enfant. »

« Ah oui ? Laquelle ? Il n'y a _plus_ de porte, » ironisa-t-elle clairement, oscillant entre souffrance et colère alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

« Il y a celle-ci, » rappela-t-il un ton plus bas, en désignant la porte d'entrée. « Et vu le ton que tu viens de prendre, tu vas l'utiliser immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse faire un tour dans une certaine salle ! » gronda-t-il.

La jeune fille obéit immédiatement, son regard se teintant de peur, mais elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, la main sur la poignée.

« _Enfant..._ » murmura-t-elle. « Pourquoi doit-je t'appeler Père ? » demanda-t-elle avec sérieux. « Tu n'as _rien_ d'un père. Tu ne sais _pas_ ce que c'est. »

« Non je ne savais pas. J'ai appris pour toi, je te rappelle, ma fille, » lâcha-t-il, ses lèvres se plissant d'agacement.

« Et tu trouves que tu as réussis ? » souffla-t-elle, une souffrance telle qu'il ne lui en avait jamais vu sur les traits de son visage, pas même après l'avoir torturée. « Tu n'as fait que te tromper. Toujours. Encore et encore. J'ai peu de souvenirs de ma mère. Mais je sais qu'elle disait que c'était naturel d'être parent. Que ça ne s'apprenait pas. Quand on devait s'occuper d'un enfant, ça venait tout seul. On ne peut pas l'inventer. Et si on ne sait pas être parent, alors on a _tout_ raté, » cracha-t-elle.

« Petite étoile... » souffla-t-il.

« Ne m'appelle _pas_ comme ça ! C'étaient mes parents qui le faisaient ! » ragea-t-elle en sortant.

Le Titan regarda la porte se fermer, un poids gênant sa respiration. Il tira sur sa tunique pour laisser passer l'air, mais ça ne changea rien. Il eut l'impression qu'un cataclysme venait d'arriver. Un frémissement lui parcourut l'échine.

Il y avait tant de souffrance dans le regard de la jeune fille,comment avait-elle pu être aussi touchée par ce qu'il avait fait ? Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était qu'une porte.

 _Tu n'as fait que te tromper. Toujours. Encore et encore_.

Il chercha son souffle un moment, mais ne parvint pas à le récupérer. Il se frotta la joue lorsque quelque chose vint la chatouiller et découvrit son doigt mouillé. Il fronça les sourcils, jusqu'à comprendre qu'il- non, c'était impossible.

 _Tu n'as fait que te tromper. Toujours._

 _Non_. Non, il ne pouvait pas... et pourtant... il... souffrait-il à un point tel qu'il pleurait ? Ce n'était pas possible.

 _Tu n'as fait que te tromper_.

Il eut envie de vomir. Une telle haine de lui le saisit qu'il dut s'agripper à la table pour ne pas ployer. Il se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre et s'effondra dans son lit.

Il resta enfermé le reste de la journée et ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il arriva sur la passerelle, Gamora et Proxima l'attendaient, côte à côte. Elles n'avaient jamais pu rester plus d'une heure seules sans se balancer des insultes au visage. Et là, clairement, elles paraissaient calmes. Si cette journée avait été identique à toutes les autres, il en aurait été agréablement surpris. Mais après leur…altercation de la veille, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Son estomac se serra d'appréhension.

« Bonjour mes enfants, » déclara-t-il, masquant son trouble derrière son habituel masque neutre.

« Bonjour Père, » le salua la plus jeune d'une voix dénuée de sentiments, le regard neutre.

Il sentit son estomac se tordre. Gamora était beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas froide. Pourtant...

« J'ai demandé à Proxima si elle était disponible pour poursuivre mon entraînement au combat, si tu es d'accord. C'est autant de temps que tu ne seras pas obligé de passer avec moi, » débita-t-elle de ce nouveau ton sans timbre.

Il eut envie de refuser. Mais il comprit que ça servait ses projets, en réalité. Passer moins de temps ensemble serait une bonne façon de se détacher d'elle.

« Si tu le souhaites, et que tu n'imposes pas ta présence à Proxima, alors fais, » accepta-t-il, et elles s'en allèrent après l'avoir salué.

Il serra les poings à s'en faire mal.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le brouillard.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

En dehors de leurs leçons matinales, où elle gardait ce comportement neutre, il ne croisa Gamora que trois fois du reste de la semaine, et elle ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

Il ignora la sensation au creux de son estomac à chaque fois. Ça finirait par passer.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Proxima étant en mission, Gamora ne commença ses _leçons_ de combat que la semaine suivante.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« ... et n'oublie pas, elle ne cherche pas de point faible. Elle va t'attaquer de front, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu plies. Tu es endurante, heureusement, » déclara-t-il en finissant son petit déjeuner. « Tu ne dis pas grand-chose, » ajouta-t-il en voyant le silence de la jeune fille.

Il lui avait ordonné de passer le voir avant de rejoindre son aînée – et une partie de lui s'était révoltée à l'idée qu'il doive la _convoquer_ juste pour lui _parler_ alors qu'ils avaient passé ensemble la moitié de chaque jour durant presque une décennie.

Elle laissa échapper un rire, mais son regard resta de marbre.

« Quand bien même j'aurais voulu parler, tu enchaînes les conseils trop rapidement, » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix neutre, sans provocation et parce qu'elle avait énoncé un fait, il ne put rien dire.

Il _haïssait_ cette voix dépourvue de sentiments, il haïssait l'attitude détachée que Gamora avait adoptée.

Et il haïssait encore plus devoir faire la même chose.

Il avait envie de l'attraper par les épaules, de la secouer, de lui hurler dessus, de la serrer contre lui, de la supplier de le pardonner, de jurer qu'il ne le referait plus...

Et c'était _précisément_ la raison pour laquelle il _fallait_ qu'il continue. Il ne pouvait pas être à ce point affecté par la jeune fille. Elle devenait adulte, il devait commencer à la traiter de la même manière que Proxima, Ebony, Cull et Corvus. La réaction qu'il avait eue en la torturant, ce blocage qui l'avait fait arrêter alors qu'il commençait à peine, était la preuve qu'il s'était trop attaché à elle. Et cela devait cesser.

Il reprit contact avec la réalité lorsque la porte de ses appartements claqua, signe qu'il était seul et qu'elle avait profité de son égarement pour filer. Il attrapa le premier livre de la pile qui se trouvait sur la table. À force de _discuter_ avec les êtres que Corvus lui ramenait, il avait eu une idée qui faciliterait sa Mission, mais il allait devoir chercher. Longtemps. Autant commencer dès à présent.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il avait le temps. Toute l'éternité devant lui.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain matin, Gamora ne se présenta pas au petit déjeuner. Ni à sa leçon. Il alla frapper à sa porte et rentra dans les appartements de la jeune fille. La pénombre ambiante lui indiqua qu'elle ne devait pas encore être levée. Il sentit l'agacement monter, mais se retint, parce que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et il voulu croire qu'elle avait une bonne raison; Et si ce n'était pas le cas... il contracta les mâchoires, il ferait le nécessaire, il se savait imaginatif... puis une affreuse pensée lui vint. En réalité, il y avait bien une fois où elle n'était pas venue pour leur déjeuner commun. Après qu'il l'avait punie, parce qu'elle était blessée. Son estomac se contracta légèrement.

« Gamora ? » souffla-t-il en s'avançant jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. « Ma fille ? Tout va bien ? »

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Alors il frappa une fois, attendit, recommença, mais toujours rien.

« Gamora, je rentre, » annonça-t-il, partagé entre inquiétude et agacement.

Il s'approcha du lit et se figea. La peur déferla en lui comme _jamais_ il ne l'avait sentie. D'une main tremblante, il tendit sa main au dessus de son visage...

Son visage tuméfié. Et le bras qui était posé par-dessus était aussi couvert de bleus.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle respirait, le soulagement s'abattit aussi brutalement que la peur l'avait saisi.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour qu'il comprenne ce qui s'était passé, et il ne put retenir un léger grondement. Il était à deux doigts de partir étriper Proxima de ses propres mains lorsque la jeune fille bougea, la douleur la réveillant. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et sursauta en voyant le Titan près d'elle. Un gémissement de souffrance lui échappa alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser.

« Tout va bien, enfant, » la rassura-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule – qu'il enleva immédiatement en se rendant compte qu'il lui faisait mal, et se figea un instant, parce qu'il ne s'était jamais inquiété de faire souffrir qui que ce soit. « Prends ton temps. N'empire pas ton état. »

Elle se redressa lentement et il se leva du lit – où il n'avait même pas eu conscience de s'assoir – pour ne pas la gêner. Il eut envie de l'aider, mais la peur de lui faire de nouveau mal l'en empêcha.

« Je vais te chercher du baume, » décida-t-il lorsqu'elle fut debout et qu'il fut certain qu'elle ne tomberait pas.

Il s'éclipsa. Lorsqu'il revint, la porte était fermée.

« Gamora, » lança-t-il à travers la porte, « mets-toi en sous-vêtements et viens à la salle de bain que je puisse te soigner. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrait la porte et elle lui avait obéit. Elle boita jusqu'à la salle de bain et resta debout, face au miroir, les doigts crispés sur le rebord du lavabo, attendant qu'il s'occupe de ses blessures.

Dans un silence total, il passa dans son dos, essayant de capter son regard dans le miroir, mais elle avait tête baissée. Il fit pénétrer la pommade avec le plus de délicatesse possible, ayant l'impression de lui-même souffrir à chaque tressautement de douleur de la jeune fille. Il s'occupa de la quasi-totalité de son dos, qui n'était qu'un hématome géant. Il vit qu'elle lui jetait des coups d'œil, mais pas une fois il ne réussit à capter son regard. Quand il eut fini, elle voulu prendre le tube de ses mains, mais il le tint hors de sa portée.

« Je m'en occupe, il ne faudrait pas aggraver ton état. »

« Depuis quand ça t'inquiète ? » demanda-t-elle, et il ne sut si la souffrance dans sa voix provenait de son corps contusionné ou des répercussions psychologiques de la torture qu'il lui avait infligée.

« Depuis toujours, » répondit-il dans un souffle. « Mais apparemment, tu as décidé que je m'en moquais, alors je suppose que peu importe ce que je dirai, ça ne te fera pas changer d'avis. »

L'absence de réplique de sa fille fut une réponse éloquente.

Une fois qu'il se fut occupé d'elle, il la laissa pour s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de ses quartiers. Il la suivit et son estomac se tordit en la voyant l'attendre pour qu'il rentre en premier. Avant, elle serait rentrée dans les appartements de son père comme chez elle – parce que _c'était_ chez elle.

Il ne dit rien, rentra et laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et la regarda avancer lentement, se retenant de boiter trop bas.

« Comment a-t-elle pu oser te faire cela ? » finit-il par demander, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé.

Gamora se tourna vers lui et planta son regard neutre dans le sien. Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, il eut envie de se tasser et de disparaître dans un trou.

« Tu as dis que tu ferais de moi une guerrière. Mais je suis faible, » chuchota-t-elle, et pourtant il y avait une telle rage de vaincre dans sa voix. « Je dois... m'endurcir. Et il n'y a pas de manière douce pour y arriver, » ajouta-t-elle.

« Proxima... »

« N'a fait que ce que je lui ai demandé, » le coupa-t-elle. « Il fallait savoir ce que je valais. » Elle s'arrêta de parler, le temps de s'asseoir lentement, en grimaçant. « La réponse est plutôt flagrante, non ? » railla-t-elle

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu l'as laissé te faire... ça ? » souffla-t-il, se retenant de broyer les accoudoirs du fauteuil tant il était choqué.

« C'était ma part du marché à respecter. La laisser faire comme bon lui entendait la première séance, tant que je pouvais me déplacer seule à la fin, » expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est n'importe quoi, » grogna-t-il. « C'est de la douleur gratuite. »

« Toi mieux que quiconque devrait comprendre l'intérêt de faire souffrir les autres pour les fortifier, il me semble, » ironisa-t-elle, lui crachant à la figure toute l'amertume qu'avait laissé en elle la séance de torture à laquelle il avait mis fin pourtant si vite. « Maintenant que je nous ai assez fait perdre de temps, pouvons-nous commencer ? Mon corps est au ralenti, mais mon esprit fonctionne parfaitement bien. »

Il serra les dents et ne put qu'acquiescer, sachant qu'elle ne serait réceptive à aucune forme de dialogue concernant son entraînement physique.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, quelques heures plus tard, de sa démarche lente et claudicante, il voulut aller trouver Proxima et lui rappeler que Gamora était sa sœur, mais devait-il le faire ? L'aînée n'avait pas tord. Gamora _devait_ s'endurcir. Et vu son incapacité à regarder la plus jeune souffrir sans intervenir, il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal que ce soit Proxima qui s'en occupe, tout bien réfléchi...

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain, en sortant de ses appartements, il marcha sur quelque chose. Baissant le regard, il vit le petit poignard qu'il avait offert à Gamora le jour de leur rencontre. Son estomac se serra. Il le ramassa et vérifia qu'il ne l'avait pas abîmé, avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Il utilisa le temps qu'il lui fallut pour rejoindre la passerelle pour ravaler les larmes de tristesse qui voulaient absolument sortir. Qu'elle lui rende son cadeau, c'était comme si elle coupait définitivement tout lien affectif avec elle. Lorsqu'il fut sur la passerelle, il chercha rageusement la planète suivante. Celle là, ils l'éradiqueraient complètement. Il ferait souffrir chaque être qui lui tomberait sous la main. Il devait faire passer cette souffrance avant qu'elle ne le rende fou.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le Titan se rassit dans le fauteuil et soupira. Il sortit le poignard de Gamora, qu'il avait toujours sur lui, désormais, et joua avec sans en avoir conscience.

 _Trois_.

 _Trois ans._ Jour pour jour. Depuis qu'il avait fait enlever cette maudite porte.

 _Trois mois_ environ depuis que Gamora avait demandé à se faire insérer des implants qui décupleraient sa puissance. La plus jeune en ayant marre de ne jamais prendre le dessus sur Proxima lors de leurs entraînements, elle lui avait demandé comment elle pouvait être aussi forte – elle n'arrivait même pas à toucher son aînée, une fois sur deux. Ils avaient longuement discuté, Gamora, Proxima – et Corvus, puisque Proxima et lui s'étaient fait poser leurs implants en même temps – et Gamora avait décidé de les imiter. Thanos avait voulu refuser, mais quoi répondre à sa plus jeune fille qui lui disait qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais une vraie guerrière sinon ? Alors il l'avait laissé faire. Et elle était devenue une force de la nature, depuis.

Et surtout, presque _trois semaines_ depuis qu'elle avait arrêté leurs leçons quotidiennes. Elle avait décidé qu'apprendre dans les livres serait plus simple, que ça ne mobiliserait pas Thanos la moitié de son temps... ou un argument semblable. Il ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment. La scène était floue dans son esprit. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les derniers moments qu'il avait encore le droit de passer avec elle. Il s'était contenté de hocher la tête, ayant peur de se mettre à hurler s'il entrouvrait les lèvres. Et il commençait à ne plus supporter ces... ces sensations qui le prenaient et l'emprisonnaient au point de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Gamora était devenue dure. Froide. Il ne comprenait pas comment une séance de torture avortée avait provoqué ça. Elle ne montrait plus aucun sentiment. _Jamais._

Et lui. Lui il avait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à tout casser. Avant Gamora, il était insensible. Des millénaires durant, rien ne l'avait touché. Il avait fallu à peine plus d'une décennie pour tout ravager en lui. Il s'était pris d'affection pour la petite fille. Elle lui avait apporté un nouveau souffle, dans une éternité où l'ennui était son ennemi le plus vicieux. Elle lui avait balancé toute sa joie de vivre, la lui avait transmise, mois après mois. Et la lui avait arrachée en quelques instants.

C'était comme s'ils avaient échangé leurs rôles.

Durant les dernières années, il s'était contenté de la voir chaque matin, pour leurs leçons. Ça lui _suffisait_. Mais là... Il n'en pouvait plus. Gamora lui adressait la parole pour les politesses d'usage. Elle s'arrangeait pour manger en décalé par rapport à lui, rentrait tard, se levait tôt... S'il la croisait une fois tous les quatre jours – et juste la croiser, pas même échanger deux phrases – c'était le maximum.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir avant de se mettre à genoux devant sa petite dernière et la supplier de lui revenir.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Voilà une fin de chapitre qui devrait mieux vous convenir. Non ? Pas de cliff et l'infâme Thanos est au fond du trou. Que demander de plus ?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Avant de me courser avec un couteau de cuisine, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _À très vite !_**

 ** _Kae_**


	7. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.  
Rating : M  
Genre : family / tragedy / hurt /comfort  
Personnages : Thanos - Gamora (Ebony Maw - Proxima Midnight - Cull Obsidian - Corvus Glaive - Nebula)

* * *

 ** _(Passe la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte)_**

 ** _Bonjour_** ** _?_**

 ** _Je sais. Ceux qui on l'habitude de me suivre le déplore. Je ne sais pas être régulière dans mes publis, peu importe la manière dont je m'y prends. Même quand la fic est terminée._**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Julindy,** merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE** **PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

 _Durant les dernières années, il s'était contenté de la voir chaque matin, pour leurs leçons. Ça lui suffisait. Mais là... Il n'en pouvait plus. Gamora lui adressait la parole pour les politesses d'usage. Elle s'arrangeait pour manger en décalé par rapport à lui, rentrait tard, se levait tôt... S'il la croisait une fois tous les quatre jours – et juste la croiser, pas même échanger deux phrases – c'était le maximum._

 _Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir avant de se mettre à genoux devant sa petite dernière et la supplier de lui revenir._

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Thanos avait un organisme résistant. Très résistant. Mais certains alcools arrivaient tout de même à l'affecter. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva accoudé à un bar de la planète Kashyyyk, à essayer de soutirer des renseignements à un natif du monde en question. Ces informations, qui concernaient les artefacts qu'il essayait de rassembler, étaient importantes, mais l'alcool local était particulièrement traître et il se résolut à rentrer à bord du Sanctuary bredouille, et la vision légèrement floue.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain matin, un mal de crâne violent le réveilla. Il subit un Ebony particulièrement geignard une partie de la matinée, et lorsqu'il retourna à ses appartements pour manger au calme, Proxima l'attendait. Il se rappela après plusieurs secondes qu'elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait le retrouver dans ses appartements avant le repas. Elle devait patienter depuis un moment.

« Tu as sûrement d'autres choses de prévues, mais il faudrait que je discute d'un point avec toi, » expliqua sa fille aînée.

« Bien entendu. Suis moi, » l'invita-t-il en ouvrant sa porte.

Ils s'installèrent et – il fallait avouer qu'elle était agréable pour cela – elle entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

« Je pense qu'il faut emmener Gamora avec nous lors des _Missions_ , » déclara-t-elle, insistant juste assez sur le dernier mot pour qu'il n'ait pas de doute quant aux missions évoquées.

« Hors de question, » répondit-il calmement.

Elle ne dit rien, mais son regard lui dit clairement qu'elle s'était attendue à cette réponse.

« Elle a un an de plus que moi, la première fois où tu m'as emmenée avec toi, » rappela-t-elle.

« Ta constitution est faite pour le combat. Pas la sienne, » fut le seul argument qu'il opposa.

L'autre secoua la tête, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

« Depuis qu'elle a ses implants, elle a gagné en force. En rapidité. Si elle devait donner tout ce qu'elle a, je ne suis pas sûre de la battre, Père. _Elle_ est prête, » insista-t-elle.

Le Titan ne dit rien, notant bien son insistance sur le "elle". Proxima était beaucoup de chose, mais pas stupide. Elle avait conscience, au moins en partie, que le problème venait de lui, et non de sa plus jeune fille. Il se contenta de se lever de son fauteuil. Proxima comprit le signal et l'imita, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Tu te compliques la vie avec Gamora, Père. Elle a compris qu'il ne fallait pas laisser passer son attachement avant notre mission. Tu le savais aussi. Rappelle-t-en... s'il te plait, » ajouta-t-elle avec de l'agacement dans la voix, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Après le départ de son aînée, Thanos resta immobile de longues minutes, debout devant la baie vitrée, repensant à ses deux filles.

Étonnamment, Proxima avait pris Gamora sous son aile – du moins autant que son absence d'empathie le lui permettait, c'est-à-dire en la brisant au maximum pour la rendre la plus résistante possible – la transformant en une guerrière incroyable. Assez forte pour qu'elle les accompagne lors de leur mission de sauvegarde de la vie ? Peut-être. Sûrement, même. En réalité, elle ne serait probablement pas exposée au danger. Certes, elle irait avec eux. Mais elle resterait avec Ebony ou Proxima, tabasserait éventuellement un indigène qui sortirait du rang, participerait à l'abattage si elle le souhaitait, mais n'aurait pas à se battre réellement.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mais il ne voulait pas mettre Gamora en contact avec les populations qu'ils _aidaient_. C'était une chose qu'elle sache ce qu'ils faisaient, ou qu'elle possède encore les souvenirs flous qu'elle avait de sa planète. C'était autre chose de voir réellement ce qu'il se passait. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. Elle risquait de tenter de les en empêcher, de faire un esclandre...

Un rire amer le secoua. De qui se moquait-il ? Il n'avait strictement rien à faire de tout ça. Ce qu'il craignait réellement, c'était qu'elle fuit. Qu'elle l'abandonne. Aussi difficile que cela puisse être, il savait pertinemment que s'il ne l'avait plus sur le vaisseau sa vie retournerait à l'ennui infernal qui était le sien avant de la rencontrer.

Le Titan ferma les yeux un instant, se remémorant une petite Gamora de quatre ou cinq ans le serrant contre elle en disant qu'il était gentil. Mais la solitude qui l'étreignait depuis qu'elle avait coupé tout contact personnel avec lui écrasait toute émotion positive qu'il aurait dû ressentir devant ces souvenirs joyeux. Il ne sentit pas la goutte solitaire qui roula sur sa joue.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Thanos se tenait dans le vaisseau de transport qui les emmenait vers la planète Tython. Il était à la même place que d'habitude, entouré d'Ebony et de Corvus, Proxima et Cull étant en missions.

Mais la nouveauté venait de Gamora, assise dans le siège en face de lui, regardant le sol, sans sembler se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais non, définitivement, il y avait un problème avec sa fille. Depuis quelques semaines, elle donnait l'impression de ne plus être touchée par rien. Ce n'était pas son air neutre qu'elle gardait en toutes circonstances, même si ses poings ou ses mâchoires se contractaient parfois. Non. Elle avait un regard vide. N'avait plus de réaction envers qui ou quoi que ce soit. Et il ne comprenait pas. Parce qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Strictement rien qui sorte de l'habitude – à son avis.

Le vaisseau atterrit et il fut temps pour eux de remplir la Mission.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Gamora se leva avec les autres, laissa passer Thanos en premier, et descendit de la navette, suivant Ebony, selon ce qui avait été convenu – et l'un comme l'autre en étaient _ravis_ mais n'avaient osé protester à l'ordre de leur père. Les chitauris se dispersèrent.

Comme à son habitude, Thanos profita des quelques heures qu'il avait devant lui pour apprendre le fonctionnement la planète. Il comprit rapidement qu'ils ne pourraient pas emporter de grandes quantités de nourritures. Les natifs, des êtres très grands, extrêmement fins – même lui devait un peu lever la tête pour les regarder dans les yeux – avec des yeux noirs sans pupille, se nourrissaient surtout de baies et de plantes. Les quelques animaux qu'ils possédaient n'avaient que la peau sur les os ou presque. Il trouva une fosse commune remplie de corps décharnés, preuve que la famine avait déjà fait des ravages sur ce monde-là. Pire, le nombre d'arbustes portant de la nourriture paraissait dérisoire.

Il serra les poings de rage et d'impuissance. L'univers se mourrait... Il _devait_ trouver une solution. Il _avait_ cette solution, pour être exact. Mais trouver ce qu'il fallait pour la mettre en œuvre était bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait pensé au départ.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le _village_ – autant qu'on puisse appeler un regroupement de huttes rudimentaires, un village – les habitants avaient été regroupés. Ils n'étaient qu'une quarantaine. Ebony vint le voir.

« Père, ils sont dans un état lamentable, » déclara-t-il, Gamora arrivant à son tour.

« Que proposes-tu ? » demanda le Titan.

« Ce serait faire preuve d'indulgence que de les libérer tous de la famine. Cette planète est mourante. Elle n'a plus rien à leur offrir, » déclara le magicien, sa voix vibrant de l'espoir d'anéantir la vie.

« Gamora ? » interrogea ensuite Thanos, tentant d'obtenir un avis de sa fille – ou juste de la faire parler.

Elle prit le temps de regarder autour d'eux.

« Ils sont déjà morts, » dit-elle seulement d'une voix sans timbre qui le glaça sur place.

Le Titan essaya de capter son regard, tentant de savoir le fond de sa pensée, mais elle ne s'intéressa pas à lui et il ne pouvait pas lui _demander_ de le regarder devant Ebony.

« Très bien. Faites passer le message aux autres escadrons. On s'occupe de tout le monde, » déclara-t-il.

Cela était rare, mais lorsqu'ils se rendaient compte que les habitants d'une planète étaient condamnés et que n'en laisser vivre que la moitié ou même un tiers ne suffirait pas, alors il leur arrivait, la mort dans l'âme – en ce qui concernait Thanos en tout cas, parce qu'il le voyait comme un échec – de détruire toute vie, en espérant qu'elle jaillisse de nouveaux quelques millénaires plus tard, une fois que la planète aurait régénéré ses ressources.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les vaisseaux de transport retournèrent sur le Sanctuary. Encore une heure plus tard, après avoir demandé à Ebony de les conduire à une autre planète, il s'était retiré dans ses appartements, pour y réfléchir à son aise.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Gamora avait participé à l'abattage. Toujours sans aucune réaction. Ce n'était pas possible. Sa fille était une boule de sentiments sur pattes, bon sang ! Et elle avait apprit à se maîtriser d'une manière qui le rendait à la fois fier et le blessait. Elle était toujours un volcan prêt à exploser. Sauf que là, elle était vide.

Il passa un – énième – moment à essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'origine de ce changement de comportement. Il savait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé – la moitié des soldats avaient pour ordre de ne jamais la perdre des yeux, sauf en entraînement avec Proxima et dans ses appartements, parce qu'il estimait qu'elle ne pouvait pas risquer sa vie dans ces moments-là – alors il ne pouvait pas _réparer_ s'il ne savait pas ce qui était _cassé._ Et ça l'agaça et le frustra plus que ce qu'il pensait possible.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Des coups à sa porte le sortirent de sa réflexion stérile. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de passer au moins la moitié de son temps à penser à sa benjamine, à regretter, à espérer... En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit Proxima dans le couloir. Il se décala pour l'inviter à entrer et ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils.

« Comment s'est passée ta mission, ma fille ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'était encore une voie sans issue, Père, » soupira-t-elle et il l'imita. « Si tu nous disais ce que tu cherches, peut-être que nous pourrions avoir d'autres idées ? » proposa-t-elle après une hésitation.

Il secoua la tête.

« Non. Pas encore. J'ai besoin de plus d'informations » refusa-t-il.

Elle prit le temps de lui raconter son périple en détail, mais lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle ne se leva pas comme à son habitude.

« Comment s'est comportée Gamora ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il força un sourire.

« Elle a fait ce qui devait être fait, » déclara-t-il et une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être soulagé.

Elle était remontée dans le Sanctuary et n'avait pas cherché à prendre la fuite.

« A-t-elle manifesté une quelconque émotion ? » insista son aînée et le Titan se contenta de secouer la tête, incapable de le dire à voix haute tant ça le hantait. « Ces implants sont vraiment incroyable, » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda-t-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.

« Ils lui ont proposé un nouveau type d'implant. Je ne sais pas comment ils font mais ils limitent les émotions, sans couper la production des hormones associées. De la dopamine sans joie, de l'ocytocine sans plaisir, de l'adrénaline sans stress... » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et elle a un tel implant ? » réussit-il à demander d'une voix neutre, bien qu'un peu plus faible de la normale.

« Gamora a discuté avec le fournisseur, il a essayé de lui vendre ses dernières nouveautés et elle lui a rit à la figure en lui disant qu'elle ne cherchait que la force. Mais lorsqu'il a parlé de celui-là... elle ne l'a même pas laissé finir. Elle le lui a ordonné, » ajouta Proxima.

Il hocha la tête.

« Cet implant est impressionnant, » confirma le Titan. « As-tu d'autres informations à me communiquer ? »

« Rien d'autre, Père, » déclara la guerrière et, prenant la question pour ce qu'elle était – une injonction à s'en aller – elle se leva, salua le titan et sortit, pour rejoindre la salle d'entraînement, une séance de combat avec Gamora l'attendant.

Dans son fauteuil, Thanos ferma les yeux, passant une main lasse sur son visage, avant de serrer brutalement les poings. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était de nouveau dans son fauteuil. Et la moitié de son salon était ravagé, la table et les chaises en morceaux, le second fauteuil en lambeaux. La bibliothèque n'avait survécu que parce qu'il avait besoin des livres. Et là où s'était un jour trouvée une porte, la cloison était défoncée en plusieurs endroits et on voyait clairement la marque de ses poings.

Il était partagé entre l'inquiétude que de l'autre côté de la cloison, dans la chambre de sa fille, les marques se voient, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il pouvait se mettre dans un tel état ; pourtant, une partie de lui espéra qu'elle le voit et s'interroge sur les raison de cette perte de contrôle.

Mais pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'elle ait encore des sentiments... Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui faire enlever l'implant. Il _allait_ trouver un moyen. Il le _devait_.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Thanos ne savait même plus le nom de la planète où ils se trouvaient. Il ne pensait qu'à Gamora, un peu plus loin, qui rassemblait les natifs aussi délicatement qu'un dresseur essaierait de faire rentrer une bête sauvage enragée dans une cage avant de l'abattre. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il avait appris pour l'implant. Et il n'avait pas _croisé_ Gamora depuis. S'il ne l'entendait pas évoluer de temps en temps dans ses appartements, il aurait cru qu'elle avait déménagé. Mais elle avait simplement développé une capacité à l'esquiver qui aurait pu le rendre admiratif si ça ne l'ennuyait – le blessait – pas autant.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Comme d'habitude, il ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Puis il y eu un humanoïde qui sortit du rang et essaya de l'attaquer. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en l'attrapant par le cou et le soulevant à hauteur de son visage. Il le regarda se débattre, essayant de produire quelques sons, d'abord de rage, puis de désespoir, essayant sans doute de le supplier de le lâcher, de l'épargner, de lui jurer fidélité ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui pouvait passer dans son esprit à quelques secondes de la mort.

 _Et moi ? N'ai-je pas supplié pour ne pas qu'on m'attribue ce rôle ? N'ai-je pas tout tenté pour ne pas être celui qui apporte la mort ? N'ai-je pas lutté de toutes mes forces ou au contraire, cessé tout combat ? Mais peu importe ce que j'ai fait, il se passe toujours la même chose. Je ne peux mourir. Je ne peux que continuer à errer seul et accomplir ma mission en me faisant haïr de l'univers. Pourquoi aurais-tu le droit à un meilleur sort, misérable chose ? Pourquoi aurais-tu le droit à une mort lente et paisible ? Pourquoi ne souffrirais-tu pas une fraction de ce que je dois supporter ?_

Il serra lentement, très lentement, regardant les vaisseaux sanguins des yeux de sa victime éclater les uns après les autres. Déjà, la chose remuait moins. Commençait à manquer de force. Une sensation de puissance, de maîtriser l'univers le prit violemment. Enfin, il pouvait contrôler ce qu'il voulait, les choses ne lui échappaient plus, il n'avait plus mal, il ne ressentait rien hormis la vie qui s'échappait de ce corps. Il...

« Ça suffit, » lâcha une voix glaciale.

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Il regarda Gamora, en face de lui, et lutta contre la boule qui avait repris sa place dans son estomac. Il brisa net le cou de l'indigène. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres et la lueur de dégoût dans le regard de sa benjamine augmenta la rage et la douleur qui avaient pourtant cessé quelques instants.

Perturbé par les émotions qu'il avait ressenti et d'avoir vu autre chose que le néant dans le regard de sa fille, il réquisitionna une navette et remonta sur le Sanctuary. Dans ses appartements, il se plaça face à la baie vitrée, regardant la planète où ses soldats et ses enfants faisaient ce qui devait l'être. Mais son esprit était plus loin.

Il avait... pris du plaisir à faire souffrir la créature. À le tuer. Pourquoi ?

 _Ah, peu importe_ , décida-t-il en voyant les vaisseaux de transport remonter. Il serait mort de toute façon. L'important, c'était Gamora. L'implant aurait-il des dysfonctionnements ? Cela aurait-il des répercussions sur sa santé mentale ? Ou physique ? Il n'en savait rien et ces questions lui encombraient l'esprit.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Toutefois ce fut la seule fois où elle montra un certain trouble. Elle reprit son attitude quasi apathique immédiatement, et la conserva les semaines suivantes.

Et lui... il avait cette voix qui lui murmurait de chercher à nouveau cette puissance et cette sérénité qu'il avait trouvées durant quelques instants.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ce matin-là, il sortit plus tôt, la faim ne se manifestant pas, préférant passer du temps à la passerelle plutôt que tourner en rond dans ses appartements. Et dans le couloir, il tomba sur Gamora qui sortait des siens.

Ils se figèrent, et le Titan fut le premier à réagir.

« Je dois te parler ma fille. Viens, » ordonna-t-il tranquillement en rentrant dans ses appartements.

Il savait qu'elle allait le suivre. Elle ne paraissait jamais en désaccord avec lui. Et si elle l'était, elle n'en disait rien, ne désobéissait jamais à ses ordre. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil mais elle resta debout à côté de l'autre.

« J'aimerais que tu retires cet implant qui te coupe de tes émotions, » entama-t-il directement le sujet.

Elle le fixa et il eut l'impression que son regard passait à travers lui. La sensation lui donna envie de vomir.

« Non, » répondit-elle seulement.

« Ce n'est pas sain, » insista-t-il.

« Peu importe. Je fais ce que tu me demandes de faire, non ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, » fut-il obligé de reconnaître. « Mais là n'est pas le problème. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème, » contra-t-elle.

« Gamora, il ne s'agit pas de les enlever tous. Juste un seul, » reprit-il en essayant de ne pas s'énerver – il sentait la situation lui échapper et cela faisait si longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé qu'il prit peur. « Il te fait faire des choses que jamais tu n'aurais faites sans lui ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Ça, ce n'est pas toi, Gamora. Laisse-moi au moins le bloquer temporairement. Tu décideras si tu veux le réactiver après, » tenta-t-il.

« Non. »

Il serra les mâchoires à s'en faire mal aux muscles.

« Très bien. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour t'autoriser à le garder » ordonna-t-il.

« Je l'ai fait mettre pour cesser de souffrir. Ça marche parfaitement bien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais cet état de fait, » répondit-elle comme une évidence.

Thanos se figea, s'attendant à toutes les réponses possibles sauf celle-ci.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi souffrais-tu au point que tu ais préféré te couper de tout ce qui faisait ce que tu étais ?_ Voulut-il demander. Mais il ne le fit pas. Oui, elle lui répondrait. Mais si un jour elle n'avait plus l'implant, elle lui en voudrait d'avoir profité de sa _faiblesse_ pour lui faire avouer des choses personnelles.

« Parce que tu es en train d'y perdre ton âme ! » murmura-t-il en se levant. « Ce sont tes émotions, tes sentiments, qui ont fait de toi une personne forte, alors que tu n'avais que quatre ans. Ce n'est pas seulement à tes capacités physiques que j'ai pensé, lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois, mais aussi à ton esprit. Si tu supprimes cela... tu seras moins forte. »

« Je ne veux pas ressentir, c'est tout. Je ne reviendrai pas dessus. »

Il ne put plus retenir la douleur à l'intérieur.

« Je ne te savais pas lâche, » grinça-t-il, la voix débordant de rancœur.

Elle planta son regard vide dans le gris des yeux du Titan, qui ne put le soutenir et détourna la tête.

« Tu as raison. Tu n'es pas ma fille. En tout cas, tu ne l'es plus, » souffla-t-il, son estomac se tordant à ces mots.

La porte de ses quartiers se ferma tranquillement quelques secondes après.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ses appartements étaient totalement ravagés, et même la bibliothèque n'avait pas survécu.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Trois jours après, alors qu'il rentrait pour se coucher, Gamora l'attendait devant la porte.

« Désactive-le, » demanda-t-elle.

« Pardon ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de s'étonner.

« Tu m'as appris que la force venait de l'esprit _allié_ au corps. Et je pense que tu as raison. Voyons ce dont je suis capable avec les implants musculaires, mais sans celui-là, » expliqua-t-elle.

Il mit une bonne seconde à saisir ce qu'elle venait de lui dire tant il n'y croyait pas.

Il la fit rentrer dans ses appartements par pur automatisme, le cerveau retourné par l'information. L'espoir et le soulagement qui s'infiltrèrent en lui... lui firent presque mal. Il fut content de s'être documenté sur ces choses électroniques, ce qui lui permit de couper les impulsions de l'implant sans trop de problèmes. Puis il attendit.

La jeune fille resta plusieurs minutes immobile, lui tournant le dos, et il n'osa bouger, retenant presque son souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle pleurait. La poitrine du Titan se serra brusquement et il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle, tout près. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la tira légèrement en arrière pour qu'elle s'appuie sur lui. Elle se laissa faire, le corps secoué de sanglots contre la poitrine du Titan. Il la garda contre lui, tentant, dans le maigre contact qu'il avait avec elle de prendre toute sa douleur. Et soudain, elle s'écarta violemment, tournant vers lui un regard rempli d'horreur et de dégoût.

« Comment peux-tu faire ça à ces gens... à ces peuples ? » murmura-t-elle, les joues mouillées de larmes qui continuaient à couler. « Tu– »

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, s'enfuyant. Il l'entendit rentrer dans ses appartements et s'écrouler sur son lit. Il resta toute la nuit adossé au mur le séparant de la chambre de sa fille, ressentant chaque sanglot qu'il entendait comme autant de coups de poignards dans son âme pourtant déjà bien amochée.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle refusa de participer à la moindre Mission après ça. Elle passait la moitié de son temps enfermée dans sa chambre et l'autre à s'entraîner avec Proxima, Corvus ou Cull. Et si sa fille ainée avait été déçue que sa petite sœur désactive son implant, elle était venue prévenir leur père qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Gamora aussi violente et forte dans ses combats, qu'elle devenait vraiment prometteuse et qu'il avait eu raison de lui ordonner de le faire.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il ne se rendit compte que quelques jours plus tard qu'il n'avait en réalité rien ordonné à Gamora.

Il s'était retourné l'esprit durant des jours pour trouver des arguments valables, avait subi la discussion de bout en bout, et elle avait fini par céder, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Alors qu'il aurait été tellement plus simple de le lui ordonner. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Pourquoi cela ne lui était même jamais venu à l'esprit ? Ça aurait été bien plus simple. De la même manière qu'il aurait été plus facile d'aller la trouver un soir, quand il savait qu'elle était dans ses appartements, pour lui parler.

Mais il connaissait la réponse. Il n'avait jamais réussit à la contraindre réellement à quoi que ce soit. Elle était libre, et il chérissait cette liberté. Il l'avait cultivée, l'avait renforcée. Il avait toujours refusé de la brider. La seule fois où il avait tenté de le faire, il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin, de toute manière, et des années plus tard, cette tentative était toujours son plus gros regret.

Alors non, quand bien même il l'aurait pensé, il ne lui aurait pas ordonné de désactiver l'implant.

Puis il secoua la tête. Pourquoi s'embarrasser de ces réflexions alors que ledit implant avait été désactivé ?

Il attrapa un livre et se plongea dedans. Toutes ses idées se soldaient par des impasses ces derniers mois, mais il savait que son plan global serait le plus efficace. Il faudrait simplement qu'il en parle à ses enfants... la vérité, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient au courant. Il ne voulait le partager qu'avec une seule personne dans un premier temps. Tant que Gamora ne le saurait pas, il ne le dirait à personne d'autre.

Il soupira.

Ce ne serait pas demain la veille qu'il pourrait faire des progrès conséquents. En attendant, l'univers continuait à se mourir.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Quelques semaines plus tard, il décida de s'octroyer un petit aller-retour sur sa lune natale. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas allé.

Lorsqu'il en revint, il avait retrouvé un peu de motivation, comme à chaque fois. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne s'effilocherait pas trop vite.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il ne l'attendait pas, le destin frappa à sa porte.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il devait rencontrer un informateur qui, enfin, était censé détenir des renseignements importants pour l'avancement de son projet. Mais, lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre d'hôtel, il ne découvrit qu'un corps encore chaud mais définitivement mort vu la quantité de sang sur le sol.

Il sentit la rage monter et s'empêcha de tout détruire seulement parce qu'il allait se faire repérer et accuser du meurtre. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'être considéré comme un meurtrier qui le gênait – il n'en était pas à une âme près – que de faire connaître sa position. La force du Sanctuary était sa discrétion et c'était ainsi qu'ils pouvaient se déplacer à peu près librement dans les galaxies, malgré leurs ravages.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par un léger bruit sur sa droite. Il bondit, ouvrit la porte la plus proche et un éclair métallique bleuté lui sauta dessus.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Ouais, c'est un bébé cliff ça. Dites-moi, qui vient d'attaquer Thanos ? Ah, je ne pense pas que la réponse soit difficile à trouver mais je demande quand même._**

 ** _._**

 ** _N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _À très vite !_**

 ** _Kae_**


	8. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.  
Rating : M  
Genre : family / tragedy / hurt /comfort  
Personnages : Thanos - Gamora (Ebony Maw - Proxima Midnight - Cull Obsidian - Corvus Glaive - Nebula)

* * *

 ** _Bonjour,_**

 ** _Si, tout arrive ! Voici le chapitre suivant de cette histoire._**

 ** _Merci une fois encore de me lire, me reviewer, me mettre en favoris et en alerte. J'ai l'impression que je ne le dirai jamais assez._**

 ** _J'espère que vous êtes prêts. On entame le dernier arc de cette histoire !_**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Julindy,** merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE** **PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

 _Il devait rencontrer un informateur qui, enfin, était censé détenir des renseignements importants pour l'avancement de son projet. Mais, lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre d'hôtel, il ne découvrit qu'un corps encore chaud mais définitivement mort vu la quantité de sang sur le sol._

 _Il sentit la rage monter et s'empêcha de tout détruire seulement parce qu'il allait se faire repérer et accuser du meurtre. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'être considéré comme un meurtrier qui le gênait – il n'en était pas à une âme près – que de faire connaître sa position. La force du Sanctuary était sa discrétion et c'était ainsi qu'ils pouvaient se déplacer à peu près librement dans les galaxies, malgré leurs ravages._

 _Sa réflexion fut interrompue par un léger bruit sur sa droite. Il bondit, ouvrit la porte la plus proche et un éclair métallique bleuté lui sauta dessus._

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le titan et son adversaire échangèrent quelques coups, mais l'autre ne fit pas le poids bien longtemps.

Il bloqua l'humanoïde – qui devait être une luphomoïde d'après son aspect – contre le sol, sur le ventre, un genou du Titan dans le creux des reins. Pourtant, elle se débattit encore. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme.

« Je vais te relâcher à la condition que tu me suives, » déclara-t-il tranquillement. « Si tu me dis pourquoi tu as tué cet homme, alors tu pourras repartir sans blessure. »

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot.

« Si tu essaie de t'enfuir, tu le regretteras amèrement. »

Il la sentit se crisper mais n'ajouta rien. Il se redressa, prêt à la rattraper si elle tentait une évasion. Elle se releva lentement et lorsqu'elle lui fit face, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur.

« Bien, » acquiesça-t-il, « je vois que tu sais qui je suis. Tu as donc tout intérêt à m'obéir. »

Elle hocha la tête de nouveau avec bien plus de conviction, avant de baisser le regard.

« Alors suis-moi. »

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une fois dans le Sanctuary, il l'emmena dans une salle de torture, verrouilla la porte, mais la laissa libre de ses mouvements, souhaitant voir comment elle se comporterait. Elle commença immédiatement à faire les cent pas.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas vieille du tout. Elle devait avoir plus ou moins l'âge de Gamora – ou un équivalent chez ceux de sa race.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda le Titan en s'adossant contre la porte.

« Nebula, » répondit-elle d'une voix métallique.

« Tu viens de Luphom, » ajouta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien.

« Que peux-tu me dire de l'homme que tu as tué ? » demanda-t-il encore.

Elle arrêta de tourner en rond dans la pièce pour se tourner face à lui.

« Ce n'est pas moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse. « Quand je suis arrivée, il était en train de se battre avec quelqu'un d'autre, qui ressemblait à un humain. Ils m'ont entendu et l'autre a profité de la distraction pour poignarder l'informateur et s'enfuir. J'ai poursuivi l'agresseur mais il m'a échappé. J'ai fais demi-tour et je rentrais par la fenêtre lorsque vous m'avez entendu, » expliqua-t-elle à mi-voix, le regard toujours vissé au sol.

Thanos la regarda en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève la tête et croise son regard. Elle avait peur, il supposa donc qu'elle disait la vérité.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu rencontrer cet homme ? » questionna encore le Titan ?

La jeune femme se crispa et il sut qu'il était sur la bonne piste..

« Les instruments de cette salle ne sont pas décoratifs, » crut-il bon d'ajouter.

« Si je parle... »

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu meures ? » la coupa-t-il. « Dis-toi que si tu ne parles pas, tu regretteras de ne pas être morte. »

Elle secoua la tête, clairement bloquée devant un choix qui ne proposait que deux alternatives peu réjouissantes. Puis elle releva la tête.

« Si je parle... accepteriez-vous de me garder ? Je suis une bonne combattante. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin de combattants ? » railla-t-il et elle se figea, avant de baisser à nouveau la tête. « Dis-moi ce que tu sais. J'aviserai ensuite, » proposa-t-il.

Elle hésita encore quelques minutes, et il prit sur lui de ne pas la pousser, car elle avait raison. Les luphomoïdes étaient réputés pour leur résistance, leur souplesse, leurs aptitudes au combat et leur capacité à récupérer très vite de leurs blessures – entre autres. D'un autre côté, elle avait l'air de vouloir se vendre au plus offrant. Pour le moment, c'était lui, mais un jour ça ne serait peut-être plus le cas, et cela faisait d'elle quelqu'un dont l'allégeance pouvait changer n'importe quand.

« Cet informateur avait des renseignements sur une pierre d'infinité, et mon empl– ancien employeur voulait la récupérer, » finit par murmurer Nebula.

Thanos se redressa, déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Suis-moi, » déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers ses appartements.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il obtint plus de renseignements sur son projet en une soirée qu'en plusieurs années de recherches vaines et solitaires.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Thanos croisa Gamora juste devant ses appartements un soir, alors qu'il rentrait d'une énième Mission.

Elle ne l'ignorait plus autant qu'avant. Régulièrement, désormais, lorsqu'il la convoquait chez lui ou la croisait dans le couloir, et s'il était seul, elle lui balançait tout son mépris et sa rancœur à la figure. Elle n'en était pas au point de le critiquer publiquement et il en était soulagé, car si elle l'avait fait devant un auditoire, il aurait été obligé de la punir. Et neuf fois sur dix, elle disait tout le mal qu'elle pensait de la _Mission_. Il s'était senti soulagé, les premières fois, qu'elle lui adresse de nouveau la parole, mais ne l'entendre que pour le blâmer et le dénigrer encore et encore l'usait.

« Ce sont des êtres vivants, » grogna la jeune fille en guise de salutation.

« Qui vont condamner la totalité de leur espèce par leur égoïsme, » énonça le Titan, fatigué d'avance par la discussion.

Il la fit entrer dans ses quartiers, et s'affala dans son fauteuil.

« Ils ont le droit de vivre, » grogna-t-elle encore.

« Et de tout détruire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu sais parfaitement que ta question est injuste. Bien entendu que c'est une chose terrible. Mais _tu_ n'as pas le droit de décider à leur place. »

« Ils ne savent pas ce qui est bon pour eux, » soupira-t-il.

« Et moi je sais que tu n'es pas Dieu. Que tu n'as pas droit de vie et de mort sur eux, » souffla-t-elle

« Parce qu'ils ont droit de vie et de mort sur leurs espèces ? C'est de cela dont il s'agit, Gamora. C'est comme certaines plantes. Elles poussent à plusieurs au même endroit, alors il faut en supprimer certaines pour n'en laisser qu'une, qui pourra croître et donner son plein potentiel, » rappela-t-il, tentant de la convaincre – il ne cesserait jamais d'essayer – du bien fondé de la Mission.

« Je ne relèverai même pas le fait que tu compares des êtres doués de conscience avec des simples plantes, » lâcha-t-elle. « Mais si tu tiens tellement à cette comparaison : certaines plantes se développent normalement, sans qu'on ait besoin d'en éliminer les autres. Pourtant, tu ravages des planètes qui sont encore loin d'être en surpopulation. Comment peux-tu savoir que leur croissance ne va pas se stabiliser avant d'atteindre le seuil critique ? »

« Je n'interviens en amont que si ces planètes sont peuplées d'êtres _doués de conscience_ , comme tu dis. Même les plantes qui se développent et étouffent les variétés les plus faibles apportent quelque chose à leur environnement. Non seulement les êtres pensants prennent ce dont ils ont besoin sans faire attention aux ressources dont ils disposent, mais en plus il assure instinctivement la survie de sa lignée. Pas de son espèce, comprends-moi bien. De sa lignée. Il veut qu'il subsiste quelque chose de lui. Quelque chose qui ira au-delà de ce qu'il aura lui-même accompli. »

« Quelle connerie ! » marmonna-t-elle.

« Tout comme je souhaite que tu ailles plus loin que je n'irai jamais, » déclara le Titan en même temps.

Ils se figèrent et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'ils n'étaient plus _proches_. Et pourtant, il souffrait toujours de leur éloignement.

Contrairement à elle, apparemment.

« Si ça te plait d'imaginer ça, » lâcha-t-elle avec un fond de mépris.

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas d'enfant, » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. « Tu verras... »

« Oh je t'en prie, ne fais pas semblant d'en avoir, » l'interrompit-elle. « Et, pour l'amour de tous les dieux, je ne suis PAS ta fille. »

Elle partit en claquant la porte. Il ne s'appesantit pas sur le fait qu'il aurait rattrapé quiconque se serait permis d'afficher sa colère en fermant sa porte trop brusquement et l'aurait torturé personnellement.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs amers avec sa plus jeune fille, on frappa à sa porte. Il se leva dans l'idée de renvoyer l'importun, mais il découvrit Nebula. Il la fit entrer et ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils pour discuter des pierres de l'infini, particulièrement de celle de la réalité, puisqu'ils la cherchaient tous les deux et que l'ancien employeur de la luphomoïde – du temps où elle travaillait encore pour lui - avait obtenu des informations intéressantes dessus.

Lorsque Nebula repartit, quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient discuté d'un certain nombre d'autres sujets, et un sentiment de paix avait envahi le Titan. Un calme qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des années, qu'il n'avait réussi à trouver qu'après ses discussions avec la petite Gamora, lorsqu'il pensait à autre chose que son existence ou sa Mission. Oui, il y avait toujours à la lisière de son esprit – et de son cœur – la douleur associée à sa benjamine. Mais elle paraissait un peu moins forte que d'habitude.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les semaines suivantes, Thanos passa un temps certain avec Nebula. La plupart de ces moments étaient consacrés à l'étude de la pierre de la réalité, mais ils prenaient toujours un temps pour discuter de sujets dont ils n'avaient pas _l'obligation_ de parler. Rien d'important. Mais c'était des moments où il pouvait échanger sur d'autres choses que de sa Mission, des missions ponctuelles, et des prises de têtes – les seules choses ou presque dont il discutait avec ses enfants.

Au début, Il avait réellement espéré qu'il aurait pu retrouver ce qu'il avait eu avec Gamora, dans ses moments passés avec Nebula. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'avait pas _élevé_ Nebula, et la luphomoïde était naturellement sans cœur et à la loyauté arrangeante. Tout le contraire de sa benjamine.

Il réalisa cela un soir, après que Nebula eut participé à sa première Mission. Elle avait tué sans hésitation, contraint ceux qui ne voulaient pas rentrer dans le rang, et était remonté avec le sourire sur le Sanctuary. Oh, elle comprenait Thanos et la Mission, mais s'en fichait un peu, tant qu'elle avait son quota de sang – le fait qu'elle s'entende si bien avec Proxima et Corvus aurait dû le mettre sur la voie, songea-t-il. En tout cas, il avait vu la différence flagrante avec Gamora, et avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien qu'il se voile la face plus longtemps. Elles étaient différentes. Trop différentes.

Et lorsqu'il comprit cela, il eut mal. Parce qu'il avait réussi à se persuader que passer du temps avec la dernière arrivée allait l'aider à retrouver celui qu'il était avant Gamora.

Et non seulement il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier sa benjamine, mais en plus qu'il ne le voulait pas. Parce que oui, il avait mal. Mais ce qu'il avait eu, ces moments hors du temps avec sa petite fille, ça valait toute la douleur qu'il subissait. De plus, l'espoir de la retrouver un jour ne s'était pas éteint. Et tant qu'il aurait de l'espoir...

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Gamora était assise sur son lit, le dos contre le mur qui la séparait des appartements du Titan. Son regard s'était perdu dans le vide. Elle entendait vaguement Thanos et Nebula discuter de l'autre côté, malgré l'heure tardive. Elle savait, à la voix du Titan, qu'il lui racontait quelque chose. Elle connaissait cette intonation par cœur. Elle l'avait entendu des centaines de fois, mais il lui avait toujours été destiné. Il ne le faisait avec personne d'autre. Jusqu'à présent.

Neuf semaines.

Neuf semaines qu' _elle_ était arrivée.

Neuf semaine que Gamora ne se maîtrisait plus.

Des années plus tôt, du jour au lendemain, elle avait réussit à ignorer totalement le Titan. Elle s'était endurcie et avait gagné en résistance physique et mentale. Les implants avaient fini de l'aider et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir utilisé celui qui bloquait ses émotions, même si ça avait été une erreur et que Thanos avait eu raison de la pousser à le désactiver, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle se maîtrisait parfaitement sans ça.

Et pourtant, depuis l'arrivée de Nebula, elle était incapable de faire abstraction du Titan comme elle l'avait fait jusque là. Il fallait qu'elle le provoque, qu'elle lui crache sa haine à la figure. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ou ne voulait pas le savoir, plutôt, même si un événement qui avait eu lieu le matin même avait bien entamé son déni.

Le matin même, lors de son entraînement avec Proxima, elle avait laissé échapper quelques mots de trop, concernant sa rancœur vis-à-vis de Nebula. Et la réponse de Proxima l'avait mis dans une rage telle que son _entraîneuse_ boiterait pour plusieurs jours. Mais des heures plus tard, l'esprit – un peu – apaisé, Gamora avait dû admettre que son aînée avait eu raison.

 _Tu es jalouse, ma sœur. Si tu ne veux pas qu'une autre prenne la place que tu as laissée vacante auprès de notre Père, reprends cette place. Si tu ne désire plus cette place, ne viens pas te plaindre qu'il t'ait remplacée par une autre._

Gamora ferma les yeux, son cœur se serrant douloureusement alors qu'elle entendait le rire de Nebula de l'autre côté de la cloison. Cette _sale chienne !_ La luphomoïde n'avait _aucun_ droit sur Thanos. Ce n'était pas son père. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le rendre heureux.

Mais Gamora ne voulait pas de ce père-là _._ Il n'était même pas le sien. Thanos l'avait arraché à sa famille, réduit sa planète en lambeaux. Il l'avait élevée, avait fait d'elle la guerrière qu'elle était. Oui, elle était fière de ce qu'elle était devenue. Sauf qu'elle ne serait pas arrivée là sans lui. Elle s'était attachée au Titan. Énormément. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'elle pense ce qu'elle disait lorsqu'elle l'appelait _père_. Pourtant, il l'avait trahie. Il l'avait lui-même blessée, physiquement, puis rejetée, en supprimant le passage entre leurs deux appartements. Et elle avait eu mal. Si mal. Tellement qu'elle n'avait pu que se couper de toute émotion pour ne pas sombrer.

Au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion, elle prit conscience que toute la haine qu'elle avait accumulée les années précédentes n'étaient en réalité que la souffrance qu'elle avait transposé en quelque chose qui la faisait avancer, plutôt que de se laisser agoniser dans un coin. Et qu'en réalité, elle ne le haïssait peut-être pas autant que ce qu'elle avait cru.

Dans la pièce à côté, elle entendit Thanos ouvrir sa porte et saluer Nebula d'un _Bonne nuit mon enfant_. Elle serra les poings et retint le hurlement de douleur et de rage qui voulut sortir. Elle refusa de se laisser aller à fracasser le mur où se trouvait autrefois la porte. Elle s'empêcha de jaillir dans le couloir et de mettre l'autre garce en pièces détachées. Mais elle ne put rien contre les larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues.

Elle allait devoir fait un choix. Accepter que Thanos partage avec Nebula ce qu'il avait partagé avec elle. Ou se rapprocher de nouveau de son– de son père.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les semaines suivantes, Gamora devint littéralement insupportable. Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision, Thanos et Nebula parlaient de plus en plus régulièrement, Gamora se défoulait pendant ses entraînements, et Proxima se mit à réellement la détester, au point de ne plus vouloir la superviser. En quelques semaines, l'ambiance entre les deux jeunes femmes s'était franchement dégradée, et elles ne pouvaient plus se retrouver dans la même pièce sans s'insulter, voire en venir aux mains. Et Proxima, sachant ce qui provoquait ce comportement, avait décidé de discrètement jouer aux gardes du corps pour le Titan. Parce qu'avec les implants et sa rage, Gamora avait peut-être une chance de le battre à mains nues. Elle n'était pas _si_ puissante, mais malgré tout Proxima ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une fois encore, en revenant de Mission, Thanos était tombé sur Gamora au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses appartements. Elle avait voulu faire demi-tour, mais en se rendant compte qu'il était seul, elle avait décidé de lui rappeler ce qu'elle en pensait.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il regretta qu'elle ne soit pas partie en sens inverse. Il s'en voulut immédiatement, mais la vérité était qu'il n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps. Quant à ce qu'il ferait une fois arrivé au point de non retour ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« ... Vous étiez en train de mourir de faim, » souffla-t-il après qu'elle eut évoqué sa planète d'origine.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Hurla-t-elle dans un cri de rage. « Cela faisait plusieurs années que les récoltes se stabilisaient ! »

« Parce qu'il y avait de plus en plus de décès, Gamora ! Arrête de te voiler la face ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Nous avions le droit de décider de notre destin ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Moi j'ai sauvé la moitié d'entre vous alors que vous vous seriez _tous_ condamnés ! En quoi ce que j'ai fait est injuste ?! » tonna-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans le couloir.

Proxima jaillit de l'ombre, prête à attaquer Gamora. Thanos lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Crois-tu que je ne saurais pas me défendre contre elle ? » ricana-t-il en désignant sa plus jeune fille d'un geste négligeant. « Je ne t'ai pas permis de me suivre ! Va-t'en Proxima ! IMMÉDIATEMENT ! » tonna-t-il encore, et sa fille aînée obéit dans la seconde, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

« Ebony, je te conseille de t'en aller avant que j'aie à te sortir de ta cachette par la peau du cou, » gronda encore Thanos.

Une ombre se faufila hors de leur vue. Oh, Thanos savait bien qu'il restait quelques gardes dans le couloir, mais il s'en moquait.

Ils rentrèrent dans les appartements du Titan, où ce dernier s'affala dans un fauteuil pendant que Gamora s'appuyait contre la table.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre que je n'ai pas choisi ce que je fais ? » demanda-t-il en se forçant à croiser ses yeux.

Elle l'affronta du regard avant de commencer à faire les cent pas, et il sut qu'elle se battait contre elle-même. Il arrivait à lire si facilement en elle parfois. Elle ne voulait pas discuter, et pourtant elle était en face de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une fois de plus, il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer.

« Je ne veux pas de mensonges, » répondit-elle seulement.

« Cite-moi une seule fois ou je t'ai menti, » proposa-t-il calmement.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau, et il put voir le moment précis où sa fille sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas argumenter. Elle serra les dents et recula, mais, ayant oublié le fauteuil dans son dos, elle trébucha et battit des bras pour retrouver son équilibre.

Il eut peur qu'elle tombe, qu'elle se fasse mal. C'était ridicule. Quand bien même elle rencontrerait brutalement le sol, elle ne s'égratignerait même pas. Mais il se leva d'un bond et fit un pas en sa direction en commençant à tendre le bras. Elle se rétablit et recula, le regard interrogatif.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu te blesses en tombant... » souffla-t-il.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi le regard de sa fille fut brutalement envahit de colère et que son visage retrouva l'expression de son mépris habituel.

« Et quand tu me torturais, tu n'avais pas peur de me blesser non plus ? » cracha-t-elle.

Il serra les poings, accusant le coup avec difficulté. Elle en profita pour sortir.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il avait eu mal quand elle l'avait ignoré.

Mais les derniers mois, elle n'avait fait qu'osciller entre quelques phrases dites normalement et un déversement de haine et de mépris. Et ça l'épuisait.

Pourtant, il préférait ça à l'ignorance. Il refoula les larmes qui montaient et alla se chercher à manger.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Nebula entra dans ses appartements, il l'accueillit avec un réel soulagement.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le Titan amarra sa navette au Sanctuary et ne bougea pas. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il se demanda un instant s'il en aurait seulement la force. Mais avait-il le choix ? Non. Alors il se leva et se dirigea vers la passerelle.

Il croyait qu'il allait pouvoir enfin avoir la localisation de la pierre de la réalité, mais une fois encore, il n'avait rien pu obtenir.

Et Nebula était partie.

Elle n'avait jamais caché qu'elle ne resterait peut-être pas longtemps. Mais partir aussi vite... elle avait beau ne pas être Gamora, elle pouvait être agréable, elle ne rechignait jamais à travailler, et il discutait avec elle. Il pouvait se changer les idées. Alors lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé, au moment de remonter ans la navette qui les ramènerait au Sanctuary, si il l'autorisait à continuer sa route seule, il n'avait su que dire. Elle avait avoué qu'elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de ce que lui donnait le Titan. Elle voyait bien qu'il l'appréciait, mais elle avait besoin de plus, et toute la place dans le cœur de Thanos était déjà prise. Il avait fini par hocher la tête et elle avait disparu dans une ruelle avant qu'il ait pu changer d'avis.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il voulait juste un peu de calme. Il voulait essayer de ne pas penser à ce qui faisait mal, alors que son esprit était assailli par Nebula et Gamora. Mais la plus jeune de ses enfants décida qu'il n'aurait pas le droit au repos.

Depuis quelques mois, lorsqu'il partait en Mission, ou qu'il devait quitter le vaisseau, il donnait le commandement à Gamora. Lorsqu'il rentrait, il passait par la passerelle et elle lui résumait ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence. La plupart du temps, il n'y avait rien de spécial à dire. Mais là il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à ses appartements, l'informant en cours de route que Nebula les avait quittés.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« De quel droit est-ce toi qui décides qui doit vivre et mourir ? » marmonna-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les appartements.

« Nous avons eu cette conversation un nombre incalculable de fois, Gamora, » soupira-t-il en ouvrant la porte de ses appartements.

Mais contrairement aux autres fois, elle n'avait pas son ton agressif. Elle rentra même dans l'appartement à sa suite et ferma la porte doucement.

« Je pensais juste à voix haute, » soupira-t-elle. « Mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu à cette question précise. Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-elle.

Il la regarda.

« Tu n'as jamais parut aussi calme, » souffla-t-il. « Tu cries toujours, d'habitude. Tu– » il n'arriva pas à aller au bout de sa phrase, une boule dans la gorge. « Pourquoi ? » réussit-il à articuler.

Elle le regardait, les sourcils froncés et pour la première fois depuis trop, bien trop longtemps, il n'y avait pas que de la haine et de la répulsion dans ses yeux et il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit, essayant de ne pas laisser l'espoir qu'il ressentait prendre le dessus. Ça ne donnerait rien de bon, il le _sentait_.

« Parce que je ne veux pas entendre encore des mensonges, » avoua-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Il serra les mâchoires. Elle le jugeait, encore, et encore, et encore. Et il n'avait pas envie de faire des efforts. Il venait de _perdre_ Nebula, bon sang.

« Alors que fais-tu là ? » grinça-t-il. « Puisque tu vas encore penser que je vais te mentir ? »

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, s'en voulant immédiatement. _Pourquoi devait-il tout rendre plus difficile ?_ Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la jeune femme avait les yeux remplis de larme.

« Gamora, » murmura-t-il en tendant une main vers elle, qu'il laissa retomber aussitôt.

« Comment oses-tu ! » siffla-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui avait coulé. « J'essaie– j'essaie de passer outre mon dégoût et ma colère pour toi et tu oses– » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Je suis tellement bête, » ricana-t-elle en regardant vers le haut pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler.

« Gamora, je suis... »

« N'ose même pas dire que tu es désolé ! » s'écria-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le mépris et la haine habituelle ayant refait leur apparition, noyant tout espoir de lui parler.

Elle quitta la salle, plus furieuse que jamais.

« Mais je _suis_ désolé, mon enfant, » murmura le Titan lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue.

Et il se _sentait_ désolé. Comme certaines planètes lorsqu'ils arrivaient trop tard. Plus rien à récupérer dessus. Désertée de toute âme. Arides, sans espoir que la vie renaisse. Voilà comment il se sentait.

Mort.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Après avoir quitté les quartiers de son _père_ , Gamora avait croisé Maw qui lui avait ordonné d'annoncer au Titan qu'ils allaient arriver à la prochaine planète avec un peu de retard, ce qui obligea la jeune femme à faire demi-tour. Forcément. Ce couard n'allait pas le faire lui-même. _Enflure_. Vivement le jour où elle serait le bras droit du Titan, qu'elle n'ait plus à obéir aux ordres de cette raclure.

Elle rentra dans les appartements de Thanos sans se signaler. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était furax que l'autre trouillard l'utilise comme tampon. Parce qu'elle pensait ne pas avoir à revenir dans ces maudits appartements pendant plusieurs jours. Parce qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, _merde_!

Elle se figea en entendant un bruit de... casse ? Comme si on avait brisé une porte ? Un meuble ? Quelque chose en bois, a priori. Elle hésita à avancer, par peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il la découvrait en train de fureter, mais la curiosité fut plus forte. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte entrebâillée de la chambre du Titan. Et se statufia.

Thanos était à genoux, immobile, au milieu de la pièce, tournant le dos à la porte. Ses mains cachaient son visage et il était possible qu'il soit en train de pleurer. Autour de lui – de ce que pouvait en voir la jeune femme – tout était ravagé. Plus un meuble n'était debout. Comme si une tempête s'était brutalement abattue dans la pièce.

Que s'était-il passé entre le moment où elle était partie et là ? Était-ce la réaction à ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Il lui avait semblé abattu mais elle n'y avait pas réellement prêté attention. Elle resta plusieurs minutes, immobile, tentant de comprendre. Ou au moins d'accepter l'état de - elle buta sur le mot tellement il lui parut saugrenu - détresse dans lequel il était.

Elle se demanda s'il faisait semblant, pour provoquer de la compassion en elle. Mais il aurait fallu qu'il sache qu'Ebony allait passer dans le couloir à ce moment-là ? À moins que ce soit un coup monté ? Qu'il ait demandé à Maw de la faire retourner dans ses appartements ? C'était fortement improbable. Deux choses ne collaient pas. La première, c'était que Maw se fichait de Gamora comme de la guigne. Pire, plus elle se tenait éloignée du Titan, plus il était heureux. Sa seconde, c'était qu'il aurait fallu que Thanos sache qu'elle allait essayer d'insister pour avoir une réponse à sa question. Et ça, ce n'était pas devinable. Enfin elle le supposait.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, n'arrivant pas à stabiliser sa réflexion. Elle fut coupée par le Titan qui se releva, lentement, et inspira profondément, en essuyant ses joues.

« Je fais ce que je peux, mais je me trompe toujours, » murmura-t-il soudainement et elle crut qu'il savait qu'elle l'épiait, mais il leva les yeux au ciel et elle comprit qu'il disait ce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire en face. « Je devrais te laisser partir, Gamora. Je devrais. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es _tout_ ce qu'il me reste. Je serai maudit pour le reste de l'éternité pour ce que je te fais. Je le sais. Je ne mérite que ça. Je _suis_ désolé. Plus que tu ne le sauras jamais. Je– »

La jeune femme ne put en supporter plus. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle ne savait pas s'il l'avait entendue. Il était dans un état si déplorable qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'ait remarquée. Elle traversa en courant les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de sa chambre, où elle s'enferma, le souffle court – l'essoufflement ne venait pas de sa course.

Elle se rendit compte que sa vue était brouillée. Frottant ses yeux de ses doigts, elle sentit qu'ils étaient mouillés. Elle se tourna vers un miroir et comprit qu'elle pleurait. Elle étouffa de son poing un cri de rage, pour ne pas alerter le Titan, de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Il n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'éprouvait plus la moindre compassion pour lui, et elle ne le ferait jamais plus. Peu importe ses raison. C'était un monstre.

Il était un monstre.

Un monstre qui pleurait en la suppliant de le pardonner.

Mais un monstre.

Est-ce qu'un monstre pouvait pleurer ?

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Je me retiens de ricaner diaboliquement en pensant aux prochains chapitres._** ** _Ma pauvre Gamora... Je te souhaite bien du courage._**

 ** _Et vous lecteurs, j'espère que cette histoire vous satisfait toujours ! Que pensez-vous de Thanos ?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _À très vite !_**

 ** _Kae_**

 ** _._**


	9. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.  
Rating : M  
Genre : family / tragedy / hurt /comfort  
Personnages : Thanos - Gamora (Ebony Maw - Proxima Midnight - Cull Obsidian - Corvus Glaive - Nebula)

* * *

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une bonne année ! On est le 23, ce n'est pas trop tard._**

 ** _Ensuite, je suis très contente de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre. On avance ENFIN dans cette histoire. Qui a dit "encore heureux il ne reste que trois chapitres !" ? Qui ?! Dénoncez-vous !_**

 ** _Plus sérieusement, j'ai pris un plaisir terrible à malmener Thanos._**

 ** _Je vous laisse découvrir ça !_**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris, vos follows. Ils me touchent toujours autant !_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE** **PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

 _Il n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'éprouvait plus la moindre compassion pour lui, et elle ne le ferait jamais plus. Peu importe ses raison. C'était un monstre._

 _Il était un monstre._

 _Un monstre qui pleurait en la suppliant de le pardonner._

 _Mais un monstre._

 _Est-ce qu'un monstre pouvait pleurer ?_

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **CHAPITRE 8**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

L'esprit toujours en vrac, Gamora sortit de sa chambre. Maw lui ayant ordonné de lui rendre compte de la réaction du Titan, elle se dirigea vers la passerelle. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu Thanos qu'ils avaient pris du retard.

Quelques coursives plus loin, elle se rendit compte que le Titan se trouvait une dizaine de mètres derrière elle. Continuant d'avancer, elle retint un soupir, ne sachant que faire.

Elle pouvait l'attendre et lui donner l'information mais, en toute objectivité, Thanos l'avait sûrement entendue sortir de sa chambre et elle n'avait aucune explication valable à lui fournir si jamais il lui demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas venue le prévenir immédiatement après que Maw lui eut ordonné de le faire.

Elle risquait – au pire – quelques heures de torture. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Une idée lui vint, qui n'était pas fantastique, mais elle n'avait pas mieux. Et puis ça lui permettrait de tester un peu son _père_. Savoir s'il était sincère. Elle entra sur la passerelle, et n'attendit pas d'être proche de son _frère_ , s'assurant de parler assez fort pour que l'ouïe fine du Titan l'entende mais pas trop pour ne pas paraître suspecte.

« Il est prévenu que nous avons du retard. Manque de chance pour toi, d'après ce que j'ai entendu en repartant, c'est sur son mobilier et non sur moi qu'il a décidé de s'énerver, » déclara-t-elle.

Maw se contenta d'un rictus et se détourna. Elle remarqua que le Titan n'était pas entré, alors qu'il la suivait. Ça sentait mauvais pour elle. Mais elle n'allait pas fuir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle carra les épaules, sortit de la pièce et s'engagea dans la coursive. À la bifurcation suivante, Thanos l'attendait. Il était raide comme un piquet, les bras croisés, les yeux tournés vers la direction opposée à celle par laquelle Gamora arrivait. En entendant sa fille approcher, il se tourna vers elle.

« Alors comme ça, je me suis énervé sur mon mobilier parce que nous avons du retard, » demanda-t-il d'une voix terriblement neutre et il sembla à Gamora qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi crispé et le regard fuyant.

Il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle l'avait vu, finalement. Puis elle réalisa que le mensonge qu'elle avait servi à Maw n'était pas tant pour se couvrir elle que pour protéger le Titan.

Je t'ai entendu fracasser ta chambre depuis la mienne », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, feignant l'indifférence. « J'ai supposé que ça avait un rapport avec Nebula mais que tu n'aurais pas souhaité que les autres le sachent. Et je me suis dit que tu te moquais qu'on ait prit un peu de retard. De toute façon, plus il y a d'attente, plus il y a de plaisir, non ? » railla-t-elle pour l'énerver et surtout dans l'objectif qu'il ne s'attarde pas trop sur le fait qu'elle avait voulu le soulager, d'une certaine manière.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, mais comme il n'ajouta rien, elle le laissa.

Elle aurait également voulu oublier qu'elle venait de faire quelque chose _pour_ lui.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le Sanctuary était à quai pour deux jours, sur Zakel, comme ça lui arrivait régulièrement.

Le premier jour, en fin d'après-midi, Thanos se dirigea vers la chambre de Gamora pour lui demander de prendre le commandement, le temps qu'il trouve un énième informateur qui lui glissait entre les doigts. Il frappa, mais personne ne répondit. Intrigué, il passa la porte en annonçant sa présence assez fort pour ne pas lui donner de raison de lui reprocher une entrée par effraction dans ses quartiers – il se méfiait de toutes ses actions envers elle, désormais.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas une lumière, dans l'appartement. Il vérifia chaque pièce. Vides.

Une sensation inconnue – qu'il aurait pourtant dû reconnaître – monta en lui, comprimant son estomac alors qu'il ressortait de l'appartement. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites – ce qui était tout aussi inhabituel.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il avait vérifié qu'elle n'était pas dans une salle de torture. Pourquoi là-bas ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il s'était senti obligé de s'en assurer. Quant à savoir s'il s'attendait à la trouver en victime ou en bourreau, ça non plus il n'en avait aucune idée. Le soulagement et cette sensation dans son ventre s'amplifia également alors que les battements de son cœur augmentèrent.

Ça lui rappela une émotion enfouie très loin, et qui à l'époque l'avait paralysé. Elle en fit de même cette fois-ci.

La _panique_.

Pourquoi la sentait-il monter ?

Il essaya – vainement – de l'ignorer, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la passerelle. Là bas, il retrouva Ebony et Proxima.

« Où est Gamora ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix presque tremblante, alors que son souffle s'accélérait brutalement.

« Je ne sais pas, Père, » répondit sa fille avec un froncement de sourcils, ne comprenant pas son trouble. « Je suppose qu'elle est dans ses appartements. »

« J'en viens. Elle n'y est pas, » marmonna-t-il.

Elle le regarda en fronçant des sourcils.

« Tu veux que j'ordonne de faire fouiller le vaisseau ? » proposa-t-elle en comprenant qu'il n'allait pas vouloir juste _attendre_ que sa sœur réapparaisse

Un éclair d'affection passa dans le cœur du Titan. L'agacement envers sa propre stupidité le chassa rapidement. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas lui-même pensé ?

« Fais-le ! » ordonna-t-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les couloirs du Sanctuary.

Ebony, un peu plus loin, observait l'échange sans un mot, apparemment peu concerné. Mais Thanos n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter, tout focalisé qu'il était sur sa fille.

Les minutes passèrent à une vitesse insupportable. Le Titan était contracté de la tête aux pieds. Il luttait contre la panique et tout son être était mobilisé pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude. Ce fut sans doute ce qui fit qu'il ne _le_ remarqua pas tout de suite.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il se redressa brusquement et quelque chose qui n'arrivait jamais se passa.

Ebony _sursauta_.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le Titan eut l'impression qu'un voile couleur sang tombait devant ses yeux alors qu'il se levait lentement, soudainement en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il vit le magicien se crisper au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de lui, dans son dos.

« Fils, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » siffla-t-il d'une voix polaire.

Le magicien se retourna un peu trop vite et leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard du Titan.

« Je ne comprends pas, Père. Je ne sais pas où se trouve Gamora, » répondit-il et une partie de l'esprit de Thanos fut impressionné par sa capacité à mentir.

Il aurait presque pu le croire. Presque. Il le prit par le cou et le souleva lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol.

« Comment sais-tu que je parle de Gamora ? » murmura-t-il, laissant transparaître toute la rage qu'il ressentait dans sa voix.

L'autre se figea un quart de secondes, l'air commençant à lui manquer.

« Parce que tu n'as pas dis un mot depuis que Proxima est partie la chercher, Père, » souffla-t-il entre deux inspirations laborieuses.

Le Titan le lâcha et Ebony se tourna vers la console derrière lui pour s'y appuyer des deux mains. Trois secondes plus tard, le Titan le retourna brusquement. Le sourire que le magicien n'avait pu retenir était encore sur ses lèvres. Il fut bien vite remplacé par un regard apeuré. Non. C'était bien au-delà de la peur. C'était le regard de tous ceux qui voient la mort en face.

« Où est-elle ? » chuchota le Titan, qui observa pour la première fois à quoi ressemblait son fils lorsqu'il était terrifié.

« Je– je– »

« _Vite_ , Ebony. Je n'ai plus _beaucoup_ de patience en stock, » ajouta Thanos.

Le magicien balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles et le Titan se rapprocha, jusqu'à forcer l'autre à se pencher vers l'arrière, appuyé contre la console.

« Je ne sais pas, » finit-il par avouer. « J'ai trouvé un Kree pas trop cher pour la– l'emprunter quelques heures– mais elle aurait déjà dû être de retour. Je voulais te montrer qu'elle était faible et n'était pas digne d'avoir le commandement du vaisseau– Je ne sais pas– peut-être qu'elle l'a énervée et qu'il veut la v– »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, le Titan l'assommant d'une droite magistrale – le magicien vola littéralement à travers la pièce avant de s'échouer sur une console comme le déchet qu'il était – puis il retourna d'un pas vif à son fauteuil, où il appuya sur le communicateur général.

« Proxima. Passerelle. Maintenant, » déclara-t-il seulement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en courant, il faisait les cent pas. Il était certain qu'Ebony lui avait dit la vérité. Il était peut-être puissant, mais sa magie ne pouvait pas grand chose contre le Titan, et il était un couard _._

« Cet– » il désigna Ebony de la main et ne réussit pas à trouver un qualificatif assez méprisant alors il passa, « –a fait enlever Gamora. Il ne sait pas où elle est, » expliqua-t-il à Proxima dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. « Tu mobilises chaque soldat, mécanicien, chaque _être pensant_ de ce vaisseau. Vous la retrouvez, la ramenez, et nous nous occupons de cette planète. Ça fait des décennies qu'elle est en surpopulation. Ses privilèges viennent d'être abolis, » ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Sa fille hocha la tête et disparut encore plus vite qu'elle n'était arrivée.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ne restait que le capitaine et son second – toujours inanimé – dans le vaisseau.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une demi-heure de plus et il traînait un Ebony inconscient jusqu'à la première salle de torture qu'il trouva. Il l'y attacha, activa les inhibiteurs de magie et verrouilla la porte en ressortant.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Après une nouvelle demi-heure d'attente, il contacta Proxima, qui n'avait aucune information. N'arrivant plus à se contenir, il ravagea son fauteuil et quelques consoles.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il lui fallut une heure trente pour enfin craquer, et sortir du vaisseau au pas de charge.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il entra dans le premier bar venu, où les clients étaient crispés, preuve que ses chitauris étaient passés peu de temps avant. Mais ils ne paraissaient pas inquiets. Alors que lui avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher tant il battait fort.

« J'ai besoin de trouver un Kree. Où puis-je le faire ? » demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

Personne n'esquissa un geste, ni ne dit un mot. Il n'essaya pas de se répéter. Il ne se répétait jamais. Trois minutes plus tard, la moitié des clients étaient morts et ceux qui restaient jurèrent ne pas savoir.

Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de mourir pour autant.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il recommença l'opération dans trois restaurants et quatre bars avant d'avoir un début de réponse. En sortant de l'établissement, il contacta Proxima.

« Oui Père ? »

Il emprunta un moyen de transport qu'il trouva dans la rue – ce n'était pas son propriétaire qui allait pouvoir continuer à s'en servir de toute manière, vu l'angle étrange que formait ses jambes avec son torse maintenant qu'il avait rencontré un mur un peu trop violemment.

« Dans les entrepôts à la sortie de la ville, » déclara-t-il à sa fille. « Ne fais rien. J'arrive, » ajouta-t-il sèchement.

Il démarra sans attendre de réponse. Trois minutes plus tard, il était à destination.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, il ne se souvenait pas avoir été autant obsédé par quoi ou _qui_ que ce soit.

Chaque cellule de son corps hurlait le nom de sa fille. Chaque pensée était focalisée sur elle. Alors, lorsqu'il arrêta son speeder, il en descendit immédiatement et se dirigea droit vers l'entrepôt. Proxima voulut l'arrêter, mais il la repoussa d'un geste brusque.

« Renvoie les troupes sur le vaisseau et attends ici. N'entre pas sans mon ordre, » déclara-t-il d'une voix sans réplique.

Elle se recula sans un mot et il oublia jusqu'à sa présence. Il rentra discrètement par la première porte qui se présenta, tua deux Krees silencieusement, et continua son chemin. Il n'essaya pas de demander des indications ou des renseignements. Il savait que ces bêtes-là préféreraient être torturées durant des jours plutôt que de lâcher la moindre information – ceux qui étaient moins résistants étaient ceux qui décidaient et restaient bien cachés dans de lointains vaisseaux – et il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre des jours pour savoir où était sa fille.

Soudain, un cri à glacer le sang lui parvint et un violent haut le cœur lui fit poser une main sur le mur à côté de lui alors qu'un léger vertige le prenait. C'était sa petite fille. On faisait du mal à _sa_ petite fille. Il ne se soucia plus d'être discret et courut dans la direction du son. Mais le hangar était grand et créait des échos. Il se retrouva perdu, ne sachant où se diriger.

Quelques instants plus tard, un nouveau cri se fit entendre, rapidement réprimé. Le cœur du Titan se serra alors que de nouveau, il tentait de la localiser. _Crie, ma fille, ne t'empêche pas de le faire,_ pensa-t-il. _Je sais que tu es forte et que tu ne veux pas montrer ta douleur à ton bourreau, mais j'ai besoin de te retrouver et pour ça je dois t'entendre._

Il hésita à l'appeler, sachant que son bourreau la bâillonnerait probablement après ça. Mais il ne savait pas où elle était et seul un appel franc de sa part pourrait l'aider. Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre sa peur.

« GAMORA ! » cria-t-il, sa voix portant dans tout le bâtiment, ricochant contre les parois métalliques du hangar durant quelques secondes avant que le silence retombe.

« ICI ! » hurla-t-elle et cette fois, enfin, il sut.

Alors, il reprit sa course, monta à l'étage et s'engagea dans un couloir sur la droite.

« JE SUIS L– » hurla-t-elle de nouveau, mais la fin de sa phrase se transforma en cri de douleur.

De plus en plus fou de rage, le Titan défonça les portes alignées le long du corridor les unes après les autres. Il rentra enfin dans un genre de bureau. Ce dernier avait clairement été transformé en salle de torture – faisant passer celles de Sanctuary II pour une salle de jeu pour enfants – et un Kree, un des plus énormes qu'il ait jamais vu, se tenait devant sa fille. Une quantité de sang considérable s'étalait à ses pieds. C'était _inadmissible_.

La jeune femme luttait, aux limites de l'inconscience. Elle était attachée en étoile sur deux grands chevrons en X, la tête en bas, de larges ceintures de fer au niveau du bas-ventre et de la poitrine, des clous enfoncés dans les chevilles et les poignets, à la manière dont on cloue un animal sur une planche pour le disséquer. Le long de ses cuisses et de ses bras, une quinzaine de petits poignards à lames courtes étaient enfoncés un peu partout, marbrant son corps de petits sillons de sang plus ou moins séchés. Son enfant. Blessée. Torturée. Des lames dans son corps. Son corps nu.

La haine qui enfla dans la poitrine du Titan – alors qu'il la pensait déjà à son paroxysme – était dévastatrice. Il usa de toute sa force pour balancer son poing dans le plexus du bourreau. Il ne le voulait pas mort. _Oh non_ , il allait lui faire goûter à sa propre médecine. Dès que sa fille serait sauve. Le Kree rencontra le mur en métal assez violemment pour l'assommer – ce qui, vu sa force et sa taille, était un exploit.

Thanos s'en désintéressa immédiatement et se tourna vers Gamora. Il s'accroupit face à elle et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle sursauta et tenta de se recroqueviller, provoquant un gémissement de douleur.

« Gamora, mon enfant, c'est moi, » souffla-t-il. « Je vais te libérer mais dis-moi où tu as le plus mal avant. Je ne veux pas empirer les choses. »

Elle se détendit un peu et des larmes commencèrent à couler. Il crut _vraiment_ qu'il allait rendre le contenu de son estomac.

« Enfant, s'il te plait, aide-moi, » murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Elle mit quelques dizaines de secondes, mais elle finit par cligner des yeux. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il ne put plus retenir ses larmes, partagé entre soulagement et douleur.

« J'ai besoin que tu me guides, » répéta-t-il.

« P... P... » tenta-t-elle.

Il crut un instant qu'elle allait dire _Père_.

« Pieds. Mains. Tête. » souffla-t-elle, faisant une pause entre chaque mot, avant de refermer les yeux.

Ce n'était _décidément_ pas le moment, mais la douleur dans la poitrine explosa. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle appelé Père ? Ça faisait des années qu'elle ne le faisait que par obligation.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je vais d'abord libérer tes mains, » expliqua-t-il en se redressant. « Je suis désolé, ça va faire mal. »

Elle papillonna des paupières.

« Vas-y, » murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha lentement la tête, posa une main sur le poignet de sa fille de manière à ce que la pièce de métal se retrouve entre son pouce et son index, attrapa de l'autre la tête du clou qui dépassait de quelques centimètres et tira d'un coup sec, arrachant un cri étranglé de sanglots à la jeune femme. Il se pinça les lèvres, ravalant ses larmes, et fit de même pour l'autre poignet.

« Je vais faire les pieds, maintenant, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il et elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Fais-le, » souffla-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il s'exécuta, essayant d'ignorer les gémissements de douleur de sa fille. Puis il arracha d'une main les ceintures de métal et récupéra Gamora dans l'autre bras. Il s'empêcha de la serrer contre lui pour ne pas lui faire plus mal. Il la posa ensuite au sol, le plus délicatement possible et enleva rapidement tous les poignards. Elle n'émit aucun bruit et il crut qu'elle était tombée inconsciente, mais elle le regardait, quelques larmes roulant encore sur ses joues. Il fallait qu'il bande rapidement les plaies, même s'il n'en était pas certain, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la voir se vider de son sang. En attendant, il attrapa un tissu qui traînait au pied de l'instrument de torture pour couvrir avec délicatesse son corps nu et l'enrouler dedans. Puis il se tourna vers le Kree dans le but de lui arracher sa tunique et d'en faire des bandes pour panser sa fille. Mais ce monstre n'était plus là. Il serait partit à sa poursuite si un gémissement de douleur ne l'avait pas ramené à la réalité.

Gamora était tout ce qui importait. Il se pencha sur elle et caressa ses cheveux, doucement.

« C'est fini ma fille. Je te soigne et on rentre à la maison, » promit-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, un peu plus consciente que précédemment et son regard se teinta progressivement d'horreur. Elle s'arc-bouta, pour tenter de se lever – sans y arriver – et il se recula. Elle tendit le bras vers le haut en secouant la tête. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et se figea à son tour. Des câbles courraient. Branchés à des explosifs rudimentaires. Parcourant des yeux le réseau de câbles, il vit qu'il avait l'air de passer d'une pièce à l'autre. Système d'auto-destruction si l'entrepôt venait à être pris, supposa-t-il. La question était : quelle menace Gamora et lui représentait-ils pour les propriétaires de l'endroit ?

Il regarda sa fille et lui caressa la joue.

« Je dois trouver de quoi arrêter le saignement, je vais jeter un œil dans les autres pièces, d'accord ? » proposa-t-il en amorçant un mouvement pour se relever, mais elle secoua violemment la tête, se provoquant elle-même un gémissement de douleur. Elle agrippa la tunique du Titan, dardant un regard terrifié sur lui.

« Sors, » murmura-t-elle. « Ça– risque de t– tout sauter, »

Il la regarda, et laissa échapper un rire.

« Je sors avec toi, sinon je reste, » répondit-il et dans le regard de sa fille, il vit briller une lueur d'agacement et de soulagement mêlé.

« S'il te plaît, pars, » insista-t-elle.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et un sourire doux se dessina sur les lèvres du Titan, alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

« Si forte, si courageuse, petite étoile, » murmura-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle referma doucement les yeux et il supposa qu'elle n'arrivait plus à lutter contre la fatigue qui la prenait maintenant qu'elle était – presque – hors de danger.

Il se releva et commença à chercher dans le mobilier de la pièce ce qui pourrait lui permettre de bander les blessures.

« Emmène-moi. Je vais survivre, » souffla-t-elle.

Mais il refusa d'un mouvement de tête, tout en cherchant–

« Écoute-moi, » insista-t-elle d'une voix rauque et il consentit à s'arrêter de fouiller pour la fixer. « Je ne vais pas mourir entre ici et le vaisseau, » souffla-t-elle. « Alors allons-nous-en, s'il te plait. »

Il se baissa et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, avant de la regarder.

« Gamora, » murmura-t-il et elle sentit qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important.

« Plus tard. Je te promets qu'on va– prendre le temps de dis–discuter et que je ne partirai pas. M–mais sortons, s'il te–te plaît, » demanda-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Il déglutit et se résolut à faire ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Mais alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, le Kree leur sauta dessus. Il sentit avec horreur le corps de sa fille lui glisser des bras.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Gamora papillonna des yeux, chaque parcelle de son corps douloureux, et tourna lentement la tête pour comprendre d'où venaient les bruits de lutte et pourquoi elle avait eu assez mal pour apparemment s'évanouir. Lorsqu'elle vit l'entrepôt autour d'elle, tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup et elle lutta une très grosse poignée de secondes avant de réussir à s'asseoir.

Lorsque le Kree l'avait attrapée, quand elle était sortie du vaisseau pour se dégourdir les jambes, il l'avait mise à terre et enlevée en quelques secondes. Elle n'avait rien pu faire, et lorsqu'il l'avait attachée, elle avait remarqué des cicatrices sur certains muscles et des formes sous sa peau qui lui avaient fait penser à ses propres implants. Il avait trouvé une manière de décupler sa force – ce qui était ridicule, peu d'espèces étaient aussi puissantes que les Krees, physiquement. Mais lui l'avait tout de même fait, ce qui lui avait conféré une force démesurée.

Elle savait que Thanos était fort, et Gamora, même avec ses implants, ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre le Titan. Mais elle était restée tout aussi démunie devant son agresseur. Que le Titan lui-même ne puisse pas le battre était un risque non négligeable.

Plus inquiète qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, elle se releva tant bien que mal, titubant à cause de la douleur violente dans ses chevilles et celle plus diffuse de ses jambes et ses bras. Elle récupéra sur le cadavre d'un Kree un pantalon et une tunique, qu'elle enfila tant bien que mal en serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de douleur, avant de continuer sa route.

Elle se dirigea au bruit pour trouver le Titan. Le Kree et lui se battaient dans un hangar annexe, un peu plus petit, qui à priori servait de boucherie, vu la propreté, le carrelage blanc, et les portes de ce qui semblaient être des chambres froides alignées sur l'un des murs. Les deux combattants ravageaient à peu près tout sur leur passage. La jeune femme prit le temps de chercher du regard des traces d'explosifs, mais ne trouva rien. Alors, elle se concentra sur le combat. Les deux semblaient être de force plus ou moins égale. Lorsque la jeune femme eut épuisé ses maigres réserves et tituba, avant de s'effondrer au sol, elle vit le Titan se tourner vers elle.

« Gamora ! » s'exclama-t-il et le Kree en profita pour l'envoyer littéralement voler une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Thanos rencontra violemment le plafond au-dessus de la jeune femme et elle dut rouler sur elle-même pour ne pas se faire écraser par le corps du Titan. Il se releva immédiatement et se plaça entre le Kree et sa fille.

« N'essaie même pas de la toucher, » gronda-t-il en se jetant sur son adversaire.

Mais Gamora voyait bien qu'il était fatigué. Il avait les épaules voûtées et boitait de la jambe droite.

« Déjà fait, » railla l'autre en l'envoyant encore une fois valser quelques mètres plus loin.

Mais il se releva et ce fut le Kree qui sembla en difficultés les secondes suivantes, avant que le rapport de force s'inverse de nouveau.

Gamora s'était redressée, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait faire tourner le combat à leur avantage, mais rien ne sembla faire l'affaire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive un genre de panneau en métal fixé au mur sur lequel étaient suspendus des instruments de cuisine. Après une courte réflexion, elle se dit que le plus gros hachoir pourrait avoir son utilité.

Elle savait que le Titan n'aimait pas les armes, mais s'il voulait se débarrasser du Kree, il aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide. Alors, en chancelant, elle alla chercher l'arme et à un moment où le Titan avait le dessus, elle l'interpella et lui lança la lame, dont il se saisit avant de continuer à se battre.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Blessée, épuisée, Gamora n'avait pas pensé à toutes les éventualités. Et parmi celles qu'elle n'avait pas envisagées, il y avait ce qui se déroula sous ses yeux impuissants. Plus agile, Le Kree finit par se saisir de l'arme et l'abattit sur l'avant-bras du Titan, qui hurla de douleur. Un instant, Gamora crut qu'il l'avait purement sectionné, mais la main était toujours attachée au reste de son membre. Malheureusement, Thanos parut définitivement battu, recroquevillé à terre autour de son bras.

Gamora sentit son cœur s'arrêter et son monde se réduire au Titan qui allait mourir.

 _Non_.

Ce n'était pas envisageable.

Ce n'était–

Le Kree leva le hachoir bien haut, prêt à égorger son adversaire.

« NON ! » hurla-t-elle en se précipitant sur eux.

Le Titan réussit malgré tout à éviter l'attaque en roulant sur le côté, une première fois, une seconde, mais après la troisième, il s'effondra de nouveau sur le flanc, le souffle court, tenant son bras à moitié amputé contre lui. Le Kree lui lança un sourire effrayant, les dents rouges de son propre sang.

Et leva une dernière fois le hachoir.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Thanos ne voulait pas abandonner. Il y avait Gamora. Il ne pouvait pas faillir _encore_. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser derrière. Il ne– mais le simple fait de soulever son bras indemne devenait trop difficile. Il essaya encore de se redresser, mais s'effondra. Il voulut se tourner vers sa fille, mais ne put que la voir se jeter sur le Kree avec une arme qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Refusant de rester à terre, il se rassit, la douleur dans son bras presque insoutenable, faisant danser des points noirs devant ses yeux, et réussit à distraire le Kree pendant qu'elle abattait son arme – un tuyau apparemment – sur sa nuque.

Le Kree tituba et Thanos enroula son bras valide autour de son cou, laissant échapper un cri de douleur lorsque la tentative du Kree pour se dégager secoua son membre blessé. Gamora frappa de toutes les forces qui lui restaient au niveau de la tempe, étourdissant le Kree. Puis elle récupéra le hachoir qu'elle abattit en travers du torse de l'ennemi. La lame pénétra de cinq ou six centimètres, laissant le kree agoniser dans une série de gargouillements. Thanos délaissa son corps sans vie et lutta pour ne pas choir lui-même, mais voir Gamora lâcher son arme et s'affaisser contre une poutre en acier lui donna la force de tenir. Il s'approcha et se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés. Puis il tendit sa main valide et lui caressa la joue. Il lui sembla qu'elle s'appuyait dessus, mais n'en fut pas certain.

« Ma petite fille, » murmura-t-il. « Ma courageuse petite fille. »

Elle laissa un rire la secouer, suivi d'un gémissement de douleur.

« Tu peux te lever ? » questionna-t-il et elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Ne bouge pas, » demanda-t-elle et il obéit.

Il l'aida de son bras valide à se remettre debout et elle sortit un petit couteau de la botte du Titan, avant de découper avec difficulté une large bande dans la tunique du Kree, qu'elle noua aux extrémités.

Puis elle revint vers le Titan, passa la bande autour de son cou et l'aida à soutenir son bras salement amoché. Il la sentit trembler alors qu'il gémissait de douleur et utilisa sa main libre pour prendre doucement le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Ça va aller, Gamora, » assura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux humides.

Ils s'aidèrent l'un l'autre à se mettre debout et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, cahin-caha.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Comme je le disais, j'ai ADORE faire souffrir un peu Thanos. Psychologiquement ET physiquement. Il en fait assez baver aux autres, après tout._**

 ** _J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant._**

 ** _._**

 ** _N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _À très vite !_**

 ** _Kae_**

 ** _._**


	10. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.  
Rating : M  
Genre : family / tragedy / hurt /comfort  
Personnages : Thanos - Gamora (Ebony Maw - Proxima Midnight - Cull Obsidian - Corvus Glaive - Nebula)

* * *

 ** _Bonjour ! Bonsoir, plutôt. Mais en même temps, ce sera peut-être le jour quand vous lirez ça. Ou la nuit. Bonne nuit alors... Oh mon Dieu, un SEUL mot et je pars en cacahuète. Toutes mes excuses._**

 ** _Voilà donc le chapitre suivant de cette fic. Le suivant, et avant dernier. Oui, on touche presque à la fin de cette histoire. Ça me fait vraiment quelque chose. C'est avec cette histoire que j'ai pris un tournant dans ma façon d'écrire. Je ne sais pas si elle est meilleure, mais elle est différente, elle me correspond mieux._**

 ** _Je pense que ce chapitre est vraiment le plus important de l'histoire (le chap 10 aussi, mais vraiment, celui-ci est le point central). C'est ce qui fait que Fangirl est tombée amoureuse de Thanos quand je suis allée voir Infinity War (pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui est Fangirl, ce n'est pas grave, disons que c'est moi). C'est la scène ou Thanos explique, parle (enfin) que j'ai écrite en premier. J'ai bâti tout le reste de l'histoire autour._**

 ** _J'arrête de blablater, je vous laisse lire._**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Clairaice** _ **,** merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE** **PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

 _Il l'aida de son bras valide à se remettre debout et elle sortit un petit couteau de la botte du Titan, avant de découper avec difficulté une large bande dans la tunique du Kree, qu'elle noua aux extrémités._

 _Puis elle revint vers le Titan, passa la bande autour de son cou et l'aida à soutenir son bras salement amoché. Il la sentit trembler alors qu'il gémissait de douleur et utilisa sa main libre pour prendre doucement le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder._

 _« Ça va aller, Gamora, » assura-t-il._

 _Elle hocha la tête, les yeux humides._

 _Ils s'aidèrent l'un l'autre à se mettre debout et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, cahin-caha._

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Quelques mètres avant la porte, ils tombèrent sur Proxima, nonchalamment appuyée contre un mur, les bras croisés et un vague sourire aux lèvres. Le Titan ressentit plusieurs sentiments en la voyant là. Il était agacé qu'elle ne soit pas venue _au moins_ aider Gamora, mais une part de lui était rassuré qu'elle ait obéi à son ordre. Même si ce n'était qu'en partie. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rentrer, pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide, supposa-t-il.

« J'ai cru que j'allais devoir vous filer un coup de main, » ironisa-t-elle en se rapprochant des deux autres.

Elle commença à passer un bras dans le dos de Gamora pour l'appuyer contre elle – afin de soulager le Titan, blessé – mais elle recula bien vite devant le regard glacial de ce dernier, se permettant tout de même de lever les yeux au ciel.

Il était ridicule. Il le savait. Mais il ne laisserait personne toucher à Gamora. Personne. Encore moins maintenant qu'il avait failli la perdre.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Gamora soupira de soulagement. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir être de nouveau seule dans ses appartements.

Deux semaines. Elle avait dû rester deux semaines dans son lit, avec interdiction d'en sortir, sauf pour aller à la salle de bain. Elle n'avait même pas eu le droit de manger par ses propres moyens durant la première semaine, pour reposer ses bras. Bien entendu, c'était le Titan qui avait joué les infirmières. Un Titan bien plus gravement blessé, avec un bras inutilisable pour bien plus longtemps que ses bras à elle, mais lui, on lui laissait faire ce qu'il voulait. La vie était injuste.

Gamora avait pris sur elle, et si elle avait toujours envie de l'envoyer paître la plupart du temps, elle avait tenu sa promesse et s'était retenue. Bon, elle n'avait pas dit un mot de plus que le strict nécessaire imposé par la politesse, mais elle ne l'avait pas éloigné d'elle. Et elle avait dû reconnaître qu'à certains moments, ça lui avait fait du bien de ne pas se retrouver seule.

Il avait profité des premiers jours où elle passait son temps à dormir pour refaire poser une porte entre leurs appartements, mais un peu plus à gauche dans le salon de Thanos, et arrivant dans l'entrée-séjour de Gamora et non plus dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas réussi à savoir si ça lui faisait plaisir, l'agaçait ou la mettait en colère. Elle regrettait que ça ne la laisse pas indifférente en tout cas.

Peu importait. Elle venait de gagner le droit de déambuler comme elle voulait dans ses appartements, mais n'avait pas encore l'autorisation de forcer sur ses muscles encore fragiles à cause des coups de poignards répétés.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Thanos examinait son corps du regard dans le miroir du salon et tâta son bras encore bandé – il ne pouvait toujours pas l'utiliser pour quoi que ce soit – lorsqu'elle entra. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Elle avait mal pour lui à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur le bras blessé.

« Je sais que je suis un monstre. Que je fais peur, » déclara-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un canon de beauté. »

Mais son regard voilé transmettait à Gamora ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Il ne montrait rien mais il avait mal. Et il n'était pas question de son bras. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette réflexion sur son physique, il n'en avait jamais parlé, mais clairement, il avait un problème avec ça.

Et puis il y avait le reste. Elle l'avait trouvé effondré dans sa chambre après avoir tout ravagé. Elle ne connaissait pas l'étendue de sa souffrance. Elle supposait n'en avoir vu qu'un aperçu. Et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir apprendre le reste.

« Je me fiche de ton apparence. C'est ta blessure qui me– » elle s'arrêta, le temps de déglutir.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire lui qu'elle avait eu peur de le perdre. Elle ne le voulait pas. Ce n'était même pas vrai, d'ailleurs. Elle le détestait. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Pourtant, elle n'avait pas inventé la terreur qui l'avait saisie lorsque le hachoir le menaçait et c'est par pur réflexe qu'elle avait agit, se mettant entre l'agresseur et le Titan, alors qu'elle-même était en mauvaise posture. Une seule pensée avait mobilisé son esprit. Non seulement elle n'avait pas pu le laisser mourir mais surtout, elle avait toujours besoin de lui.

« Ne pense pas ça, » reprit-elle. « Peu importe à quoi tu ressembles. C'est qui tu es qui est important. Ton âme, » ajouta-t-elle pour s'empêcher de penser plus loin, se rendant compte un peu tard qu'elle venait d'aggraver la situation.

« Alors effectivement, il vaut mieux se contenter de regarder mon apparence déviante dans ce cas, ce sera moins désagréable que de regarder à l'intérieur, » railla-t-il en se détournant.

Il attrapa une tunique, mais d'un seul bras, il ne put l'enfiler. Elle s'approcha et l'aida, soutenant avec douceur son bras blessé, et tirant lentement sur le tissu pour lui provoquer le moins de douleur possible. Elle lui passa ensuite la sous-veste de son armure, pour cacher la blessure et le bandage. Puis elle ferma les boutons avec application.

Il la regarda sans bouger, sans dire un mot. Elle crut le sentir trembler à un moment, mais ce devait être son imagination. Lorsqu'elle voulut reculer d'un pas, il posa lentement une main sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, crispée.

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu te serais arrangée pour que j'aie le plus mal possible, » murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Gamora.

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je pensais également qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter à ton apparence, » répondit-elle en se dégageant doucement.

Elle lui tourna le dos, incapable de soutenir son regard, mais incapable de s'en aller pour autant.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

« Maintenant je ne sais plus. Il y a tes actions envers moi, envers les autres, envers l'univers, » soupira-t-elle. « Et il y a ce que tu ne veux pas montrer. Ce que tu caches. Ce que tu n'as pas pu cacher là bas, » finit-elle en murmurant, un frisson la traversant alors qu'elle repensait une fois de plus à ce qui avait failli arriver.

Elle avait su, en le regardant se battre jusqu'à la mort, en sentant la douceur de ses gestes, en voyant la peur dans son regard, en entendant ses mots de réconfort. Elle avait compris à quel point il tenait à elle. À quel point il l'aimait. Elle avait pu refuser d'admettre certaines choses. Mais quand elles étaient aussi évidentes, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change à mes actes ? » ricana-t-il.

Elle pivota brusquement et planta un regard furieux dans le sien.

« Ça ne change rien à tes actes ! » feula-t-elle. « Mais ça bouleverse tout ce sur quoi je m'appuyais ! »

Elle se détourna mais il l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Lâche-moi ! » s'écria-t-elle, mais elle n'essaya pas de le frapper.

C'était son bras blessé.

 _Merde_ ! Depuis quand hésitait-elle à lui faire du mal ?

« Gamora, parle ! » ordonna-t-il.

Une fois de plus, c'était son ton habituel. Mais il y avait toujours ce maudit regard qui lui disait – _et bon sang elle aimerait que ce ne soit pas le cas_ – qui lui disait qu'il avait eu assez peur pour elle qu'il en avait mis sa propre vie en danger.

« Si tu n'es pas un monstre sans cœur, comment puis-je te détester ? » demanda-t-elle avec tellement de rancœur qu'il la lâcha.

Elle s'enfuit immédiatement, l'esprit en ébullition et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Thanos, de son côté, géra la douleur générée par le rejet de sa fille comme chaque jour depuis trois semaines.

Il fit un saut par les salles de torture – une en particulier – où Ebony avait commencé, quelques jours auparavant, à le supplier de l'achever.

Le Titan avait été étonné de sa résistance, à ce misérable insecte.

Mais le magicien pouvait supplier ce qu'il voudrait. Il ne l'achèverait pas de sitôt.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Gamora n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne dormait quasiment plus, partagée entre la haine qu'elle ressentait, la douleur de la trahison, aussi forte que des années plus tôt, et la peur de le perdre. Il avait failli mourir. Elle devait prendre une décision. Elle devait– mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait trop mal. Il lui avait fait trop mal.

C'est lors d'une énième insomnie qu'elle entendit le Titan déambuler dans ses appartements, en pleine nuit. Elle se leva et alla frapper à sa porte. Il lui ouvrit et elle comprit qu'une fois encore, il allait disparaître elle ne savait où pour quelques jours.

Mais il se figea avant de se tourner brusquement vers elle.

« Prépare des affaires pour trois jours. Nous partons dans une heure, » ordonna-t-il.

Elle ne chercha pas à discuter. Elle obéit. Elle savait au ton qu'il avait utilisé qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, de toute manière.

Une fois dans la navette, il prit les commandes et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, quelques heures plus tard, elle comprit, après plus d'une décennie de questionnement, où il disparaissait régulièrement. Elle n'eut besoin d'aucune explication pour reconnaître la planète. Ou la lune, plus exactement.

Titan.

Lorsqu'elle était encore enfant, elle avait vite compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas poser de questions à son père sur son monde d'origine. Ça le rendait triste et en colère. Alors elle en avait appris le plus possible par elle-même, mais rares étaient les ouvrages qui en parlait sur le Sanctuary.

Ils atterrirent et à peine étaient-ils immobilisés que Thanos sortit de la navette et disparut de la vue de la jeune femme. Elle n'essaya pas de le retenir.

Elle prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle, contemplant les ruines de la civilisation qui avait autrefois prospéré.

Puis elle se mit à la recherche du titan.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle le trouva dans ce qui avait dû être la salle du trône. Une sorte de caverne si grande et à la voûte si haute qu'elle ne pensait pas que des proportions pareilles puissent exister, un énorme trône en pierre d'une sobriété déconcertante et un Titan, le dernier de sa race, assit – affalé – sur ledit trône, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur en le voyant, tant il avait l'air... petit et perdu.

La question jaillit de ses lèvres avant qu'elle puisse y penser d'avantage.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu enlevée ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur les marches au pied du trône.

Elle le vit se figer du coin de l'œil, reprenant pied dans la réalité, avant de se lever et de se rassoir juste à côté d'elle. Elle fut tentée – par automatisme – de mettre de l'espace entre eux, mais se contraignit à ne pas bouger. Elle n'était pas en colère pour le moment, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se forcer à rester loin de lui.

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu m'as posé cette question peu de temps après que tu sois arrivée, » rappela-t-il.

« Si, et je me souviens de ta réponse. Mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose, » avoua-t-elle.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le titan ne savait plus où il en était. Comment un seul être pouvait bouleverser sa vie ainsi ? Il tourna ses yeux vers le visage de Gamora. Elle le regardait bien en face, et paraissait calme. Il avait l'impression, depuis quelques temps, de retrouver sa fille. Par moments. L'envie de parler avec elle, d'essayer de retrouver leur relation, le tentait douloureusement, mais il disait toujours la mauvaise chose à un moment et elle finissait invariablement par s'enfuir, pleine de rage et de souffrance.

Une fois de plus, il ne savait s'il devait oser lui répondre. Il ne supporterait pas un autre conflit. Pas avec elle. Pas alors qu'il se trouvait sur Titan.

« Pour ça, » répondit-il finalement.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres, un sourire qui devait refléter toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Un sourire qu'il ne lui avait pas offert depuis des années et en effet, il capta la surprise dans ses yeux.

« Ça... Quoi ? » insista-t-elle.

« Toi. C'est parce que tu es, que tu as toujours été toi, » confia-t-il. « La chose qui m'a interpellée, c'est que tu n'as pas semblé avoir peur de moi. »

« C'est parce que je ne te connaissais pas encore, » murmura-t-elle.

Il ne supporta pas la douleur qui le frappa de plein fouet et se leva brusquement.

« Mais je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, Gamora ! » craqua-t-il. « Que crois-tu ? Que je suis un monstre sans cœur ? Que je suis né fou et sadique ? » cria-t-il avant de se figer et de se détourner. « Tu ne connais rien de moi. »

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La jeune femme se figea, sa colère se battant avec l'incompréhension. Une partie d'elle avait envie de savoir. Mais elle le haïssait tellement. Pourtant, il avait l'air si mal. Que devait-elle faire ? Avait-il droit à une chance de s'expliquer ? Devant le silence de sa fille, il se retourna et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle le vit, et il y avait tellement d'espoir dans son regard qu'elle ne put retenir ses émotions plus longtemps.

« De quel droit espères-tu ? » cracha-t-elle soudain, une nouvelle vague de colère s'abattant sur elle. « Laisses-tu tes victimes espérer ? Leur laisses-tu une chance de s'expliquer ? » elle ricana. « Et tu voudrais que je fasse avec toi ce que tu refuses aux autres ? Qui crois-tu être ? » grinça-t-elle son visage figé dans un masque de mépris et de haine.

Il détourna la tête, ne supportant plus la haine de sa fille.

Et elle s'en alla, incapable de rester une seconde de plus sans essayer de le tuer.

Il entendit le bruit de ses pas s'évanouir. Et laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains.

Pour la première fois, il se résolut à admettre qu'il avait peut-être perdu sa fille le jour où il l'avait torturée.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Gamora passa la demi-journée suivante à espionner le Titan. Quelque chose la perturbait, sans savoir pourquoi. Ce n'était pas une inquiétude, plutôt l'impression que quelque chose était fondamentalement différent, alors que tout paraissait pourtant semblable. Et elle finit par réaliser : là, sur sa lune natale, seule avec lui – comme elle ne l'avait jamais été – elle avait l'impression de ne pas regarder exactement la même personne. Il y avait une honnêteté dans son regard et dans ses gestes qu'il n'avait jamais montrées. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais clairement, à le voir, les épaules un peu voûtées, la démarche moins vive que d'ordinaire, il avait l'air las.

Alors elle décida de faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé faire plus jeune et qu'elle s'était refusée depuis qu'ils étaient en froid.

Il était clairement l'heure d'aller se coucher, mais elle le rejoignit dans un bâtiment en ruines qui avait dû être un jour un laboratoire. Il était assit sur ce qui restait d'une table, le regard dans le vide. Il sursauta lorsque son pied buta par inadvertance dans une chaise cassée.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement en descendant de son perchoir. « Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Elle sourit vaguement, agacée, déconcertée et touchée de le voir si prévenant, et secoua la tête.

« Pas du tout, je vais bien, » le rassura-t-elle. « J'aurais voulu– » elle s'arrêta et détourna le regard.

« Oui ? » insista le Titan en s'approchant doucement.

Il lui proposa d'un geste de ressortir du bâtiment, ce qu'elle accepta sans un mot. Ils parcoururent en silence une centaine de mètres avant qu'elle s'arrête. Elle inspira d'un coup, comme si elle pouvait puiser dans l'air un peu de courage et planta son regard dans le sien.

« J'aimerais comprendre. » Elle secoua la tête et tendit les bras, désignant le champ de ruines autour d'eux. « Pourquoi ? Comment ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je– » Elle secoua encore la tête. « Non. Je me fiche de ça. Enfin, je me m'en fiche pas, je voudrais vraiment savoir, mais ce n'est pas le plus important, » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer et elle fronça les sourcils. « Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas comment le dire, » murmura-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Parle-moi, enfant, » demanda-t-il et elle eut l'impression qu'il la suppliait.

Pourtant, Thanos ne suppliait jamais, ça ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit. Non, il ordonnait. C'était un monstre.

Et pourtant.

« J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qu'avait été ta vie, » avoua-t-elle finalement. « Mais à chaque fois que la discussion s'orientait dessus, tu t'arrangeais pour changer de sujet. J'ai cru que c'était parce que tu étais en colère, parce que ça ne me regardait pas, alors je n'ai pas vraiment insisté. Et puis les années ont passées, et je me suis rendu compte que ma propre colère était alimentée par mes douleurs, mes souffrances, alors j'ai supposé qu'il devait en être de même pour toi. »

Elle se défit doucement de sa main et fit quelques pas.

« Je voudrais savoir qui tu es. Pas juste ce que je connais, le Titan Fou, la Mission, le Sanctuary. Je voudrais savoir qui tu as été. Quel enfant. Quel jeune homme. Quel– Comment ont été tes parents. Je ne sais même pas ton âge ou ta date d'anniversaire » finit-elle dans un soupir, avant de s'assoir sur une très large pierre plate.

Le signal était clair. Il avait assez de place pour s'assoir à côté d'elle. Et il avait le droit de partir. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de choisir.

Gamora attendit plusieurs minutes, dans l'immobilité et le silence le plus total.

Et, finalement, le Titan vint s'installer à côté d'elle.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Je– je ne t'en ai jamais parlé parce que je pensais que ça ne t'intéressait pas, » avoua-t-il. « Et les rares fois où une conversation a dévié dessus, c'était à propos de sujets– délicats, je l'admets, » ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

Elle s'allongea sur la pierre, les mains derrière la tête, mais ne dit rien.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il était tendu.

« Je ne veux rien. Je souhaitais– je souhaite juste en savoir un peu plus sur toi. C'est tout. Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, ne le fais pas, » déclara-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te raconter, » avoua-t-il.

« Ce que tu veux, » répondit-elle en laissant son regard dériver vers le ciel.

Il y eut de nouveau un temps de silence.

« Je suis un déviant, » commença-t-il et elle tourna la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai– les titans ne sont– n'était pas– comme moi. Physiquement. Ils avaient la peau claire. Ils étaient fins, élancés. Il est dit que ceux avec la peau sombre sont– étaient destinés à faire de mauvaises choses, parce que c'est écrit dans leurs gènes. Ma mère a– a tenté de me tuer, mais mon père l'a arrêtée à temps, » raconta-t-il d'un ton sans timbre, malgré qu'il butait régulièrement sur les mots. « Elle a été enfermée, pour avoir voulu me– et mon père, s'il ne voulait pas que je meure, ne me voulait pas spécialement avec lui. Il était souverain de ce monde. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être proche de son rejeton déviant. Surtout qu'il avait Eros pour reprendre sa suite, Eros le grand, le beau, le non-déviant, le premier né qui lui, était capable de prendre la tête de notre peuple, contrairement à moi, » railla-t-il. « Je n'étais que le petit frère. J'ai grandi avec les nourrices. Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose de cette période-là, seulement que j'avais peur de la mort et de la violence. Je détestais ça. »

Il posa ses avant bras sur ses genoux, laissant tomber la tête par-dessus.

« Il y a eu un accident, un jour, pendant mon enfance. J'étais avec des– des amis, et il y a eu un éboulement dans la grotte où on jouait. Ils sont morts, tués par des lézards, des gros. J'ai pu m'échapper. J'ai eu peur de ces lézards. Et Eros s'en moqua allègrement. Quelques années plus tard, je ne l'ai plus supporté. L'impuissance, la peur et la douleur des moqueries avaient engendré de la colère. J'y suis retourné, et j'ai tué tous les lézards. Lorsque je suis revenu de la grotte, j'ai compris que le meilleur moyen de ne plus être bloqué par ses peurs, c'était de les affronter. »

Gamora se redressa sur les coudes, la tête tournée vers lui.

« Les années ont passées. J'ai commencé à me montrer en public, contre l'avis de mon père, qui aurait voulu me garder enfermé dans ma chambre toute ma vie. Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. J'ai poursuivi mes études et suis devenu biologiste. J'étais bon, plus que la plupart de mes collègues. Je voulais comprendre d'où venait mon gène déviant, pour remédier au problème, » reprit-il, la voix plus basse. « Mais même après des années de recherches je n'ai rien trouvé, alors j'ai– »

Il s'arrêta brusquement et Gamora se rassit. Elle se tourna même pour le regarder. Il y avait du doute dans les yeux gris. Et de l'inquiétude.

« Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, » dit-elle simplement, incertain, et il hocha la tête, preuve qu'elle avait bien interprété son hésitation.

« J'ai tué des déviants et je les ai disséqués, » avoua-t-il dans un murmure et cette fois, il se tut. « Il fallait que j'essaie de comprendre, de trouver un traitement, quelque chose. »

« Que ressens-tu par rapport à ça ? Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas envie de m'en parler ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de prendre le ton le plus neutre possible.

Ce qu'il racontait ne la choquait pas réellement. C'était terrible, mais ça s'était passé des millénaires plus tôt et il ne s'adonnait plus à ce genre de pratique.

« Parce que j'avais peur que tu te mettes encore en colère et que tu partes, » marmonna-t-il, le regard fuyant.

Elle ricana.

« Où veux-tu que j'ailles ? Je ne vais pas repartir sans toi. »

Il la regarda et son regard se durcit.

« Je n'ai jamais eu autant l'impression que tu étais loin de moi que lorsque tu étais à mes côtés et que tu me jetais ton mépris à la figure, » grinça-t-il avant de détourner les yeux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de sortir un son.

« J'ai fait des– des dégâts, et j'ai été banni » reprit-il. « J'ai passé ensuite du temps à m'instruire, auprès de Dame Mort. J'ai appris auprès d'elle durant quatre siècles. Je peux affirmer que je suis un des êtres connaissant le plus de choses dans l'univers. Le temps passant, j'ai– » il soupira. « J'ai cru avoir– j'ai cru ne pas être qu'une âme parmi tant d'autres, pour elle, mais je me suis trompé. La côtoyer m'est devenu insupportable. Alors j'ai erré, de planète en planète. »

Comme Gamora un peu plus tôt, il se laissa aller en arrière et s'allongea sur la pierre, croisant ses doigts sur son ventre.

« C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que les populations étaient incapables de se réguler. J'ai vu trois planètes mourir. Et j'ai commencé à avoir peur pour la mienne. Alors je suis retourné sur Titan. Ici, » ajouta-t-il. « Pour voir à quel stade ma– la population en était. Il était presque trop tard. J'ai– »

Il se redressa brusquement, se mettant même debout, et commença à faire les cent pas. Gamora ne dit rien, mais elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Sa poitrine se comprima. Elle s'en voulut vaguement de ressentir de la compassion, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, alors elle se concentra sur ce qu'il racontait.

« J'ai essayé de les prévenir. De leur expliquer ce que j'avais vu, ce qui allait se passer. Mon frère était devenu souverain. J'ai proposé une solution, mais il m'a ri à la figure. J'ai essayé de convaincre mon père, qui m'a fait emprisonner. J'ai essayé durant des décennies, lorsque j'étais enfermé, de trouver une solution, de sauver mon peuple. Il a fallu six siècles, pour qu'un monde magnifique se transforme en poussière. »

La jeune femme avait rarement entendu autant d'amertume dans les mots de Thanos.

« Qu'as-tu proposé ? » demanda-t-elle, sachant à peu près quelle serait la réponse.

« Une solution pour éliminer la moitié de la population, de manière aléatoire, » dit-il abruptement.

« Tu sais que des membres de ta famille auraient pu mourir ? » osa-t-elle demander, de l'effarement dans la voix.

« Bien entendu. Et moi aussi ! Mais quelle différence, ils sont tous morts de toute manière ! » s'exclama-t-il sèchement. « Ils allaient mourir, » reprit-il, plus calmement. « Je ne me considérais pas au-dessus des autres. Je savais que je risquais de souffrir comme les autres. Mais c'était une solution juste, » finit-il dans un souffle.

Gamora ne dit rien, n'osa rien dire. Ce n'était pas le moment. Mais pour la première fois, elle comprit ce qui avait pu motiver le Titan, même si elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec lui.

« C'est pour ça que tu as commencé la Mission ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas tout de suite– Malgré tout ce que j'avais appris, toutes mes connaissances– Je n'ai pas été capable de proposer une solution qui– » murmura-t-il sans réussir à finir la moindre phrase. « J'ai essayé d'en finir. Je suis retourné vers Dame Mort, mais elle m'a refusé l'entrée de son royaume. »

Il ricana, toujours aussi amer, alors qu'une chape de plomb s'écrasait dans la poitrine de la jeune femme.

« Moi qui ai cherché l'immortalité, l'invincibilité, au moment où je n'en ai plus voulu, je l'avais gagnée, » finit-il dans un murmure. « J'ai de nouveau erré, de monde en monde. J'ai fini par rester sur une planète assez évoluée, avec une population limitée. Je leur ai apporté quelques connaissances. Au fur et à mesure, j'ai fini par devenir leur souverain. Et une fois encore, les siècles passant, ils se sont retrouvés en surpopulation. J'ai cru que j'allais pouvoir changer les choses. J'ai pensé que puisqu'ils savaient que je me préoccupais de leur bien-être, ils accepteraient, » souffla-t-il avant de ricaner. « Mais ils m'ont chassé. Et une fois encore, j'ai regardé un monde s'écrouler. »

« Une fois de trop, » soupira Gamora.

Il tourna la tête vers sa fille, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il dans un souffle. « Je ne pouvais plus laisser faire ça. Je ne pouvais plus regarder des milliards d'êtres vivants s'assassiner sans rien faire. J'ai fini par comprendre que je n'avais pas pris les choses dans le bon sens. Parce que jamais aucun peuple ne se laisserait amputer de la moitié de ses membres. »

Le silence qui s'installa fut étonnamment paisible. Thanos se réinstalla sur la pierre plate, Gamora assise à côté de lui.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mais si la jeune femme avait suivi la discussion jusqu'au bout, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer normalement.

Tant de choses n'allaient pas. Pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'une seule information était importante.

Il avait voulu mourir.

Il avait tenté de se suicider.

Lui.

Une peur panique enfla en elle, à tel point qu'elle crut qu'elle allait pleurer.

« Je vais faire un tour, » murmura-t-elle finalement, s'en allant d'une démarche raide.

C'était soit ça, soit elle se jetait contre lui en le suppliant de ne jamais l'abandonner.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sur la pierre, le Titan ne bougea pas.

Il ne sentait plus rien, ni bien-être, ni douleur.

Elle était partie.

Il avait cru qu'elle allait comprendre. Mais non. Elle n'avait pas pu supporter ce qu'il avait fait, n'avait pas estimé que ses raisons puissent justifier ses actes. Elle l'avait abandonné.

Il se fit la réflexion que bien des siècles auparavant, il avait cru vouloir mourir.

Finalement, ce n'était pas grand-chose face à ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant-là.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Je m'en va, je m'en va..._**

 ** _Je n'ajouterai pas grand chose, j'espère de tout coeur que le chapitre vous a plu._**

 ** _._**

 ** _N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _À très vite pour le dernier chapitre._**

 ** _Kae_**

 ** _._**


End file.
